Friends And Fame Don't Mix
by azn dreamer xD
Summary: FINISHED. Japanese popstar, Yumi Ishiyama, is in America, being a M.A.S. Model, Actress, and Singer. The gang, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, andn Aelita come to America, and that's when all the fluff begins. UxY, JxA, OxOC, and other OC couples.
1. Chapter 1: A Model?

**Chapter 1: A model?  
**

**Okay, even though Aelita is still in Lyoko, X.A.N.A. is deactivated, and NOT COMING BACK- and shall never return in this story! And I hope you enjoy this story, I'm re-creating some chapters, and keeping the originals. The plot will basically be the same- but maybe some surprise twists… Well here's the new chapter of the new story! Enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

_"YU-MI! YU-MI," Crowds of people chanted as she walked by._

"Huh?" She glanced at the mirror next to her.

She was in a red dress, and she looked- different. Black hair, red highlights, and a red carpet were in front of her to walk on.

She screamed…

"AAAHHH," Yumi Ishiyama, 14, woke up, panting and grouchy as the sun rays hit her hair.

She sat up, knowing with the sun, she wouldn't be able to go back to her deep slumber.

She panted, and she realized she was in her cozy bedroom, and relaxed, breathing hard.

"Yumi!" Her smiling mother bounded up to her room. "You're awake! It's Picture Day!"

"Yippee…" grumbled Yumi.

"Oh, come on, it isn't that bad!" Yumi's mother said.

"From 1st grade to now, I've had bad pictures!" Yumi replied. "In order, in 1st, I had a pimple, in 2nd, crooked teeth, in 3rd, 2 teeth  
missing, in 4th, bee sting, in 5th, rash, in 6th, scar, and in 7th, I had a bad smile."

"Yumi." Her mother said, softly, and sat next to her on the bed.

Her mother could never be ugly. Yumi thought. She was too pretty with her beautiful face.

"You are beautiful, no matter what anyone says. If someone says bad things about you, tell me, and they'll never say it again." Her mother grimaced, and her fist tightened.

Yumi nodded. "I will."

She decided not to say anything to her about Sissy… yet. If she discovered that she had said it, Sissy would never leave her- and her  
friends- alone for a spare moment.

She then leapt up and said, "Want to see your new outfit?"

"Mom..." Yumi groaned.

"It's really nice though." Yumi's mom said. "You know, you're going no matter what."

"Oh fine." Yumi grumbled.

Her mother grinned, rummaged through the closet, and showed off a black halter top with sequins on it, and a black mini-skirt with red trimming.

Yumi's mother could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Mom…" Yumi grumbled, in a phony voice.

"You know you like it." Her mother replied knowingly.

She threw the outfit on her daughter's bed, and said, "I'll be downstairs."

She bounded down the stairs as sudden as she had come.

Yumi took a look at her outfit, and smiled a little.

She took out her journal, and started writing.  
_  
October 21st_

_would this outfit make Ulrich like me? I'm not the type of person to say these things, but I really wish we could be more than just friends. He's so cute, and so nice to me. But, maybe if we were more than just friends, things would get wacky. Being friends right now is just fine with me. I'm already lucky that he hates Sissy, and that we're friends. Why should I expect more?_

Yumi closed her journal, sat up, and stretched.

She glanced at her outfit and sighed.

"Picture Day, here I come." She said, as she began to put it on.

"Wow!" Guys and girls crowded around as they saw Yumi walk down the hallway. They whispered, and pointed.

Yumi felt uncomfortable, and quickly ran to the auditorium.

"YUMI!" She heard a voice call. "COME OVER HERE!"

She recognized the voice as Odd's, and ran over to her group of friends.

"Hey Yumi." Jeremie said. "You look great."

He barely looked up from the laptop on his lap, for he was communicating with Aelita. They were both close to making an antidote to  
bring Aelita into the world, and both were truly excited to think of anything else.

"Then the crab flew in the air, and then I tripled-", Ulrich was telling Odd.

"Then what?" A pretty voice said behind him.

Ulrich quickly jumped, to reveal a gorgeous girl, with raven colored hair up to her shoulders. Her hair was neat, and flat on her shoulders, and the effect looked amazing.

"H-h-hey Yumi…" Ulrich gasped. "You look…" 

"Hot." Odd substituted, smirking at Ulrich.

Ulrich blushed furiously and said, "Different… pretty."

Yumi laughed in her special way, which made Ulrich want to melt.

Odd leaned over and whispered in Yumi's ear, "If he acts strange, it's okay. He's just amazed at how 'different' you look."

He snickered in Ulrich's direction, and Ulrich blushed.

Yumi patted Odd's shoulder and thanked him, then sat next to Ulrich, waiting to be called up.

"Hey." She whispered in his ear, startling him.

He smiled that cute smile of his that made her want to melt.

She smiled back at him, a free stray of her black hair falling on her eye.

It made him want to take her in his arms, and never let go… he was so tempted, but he knew he couldn't. If he did- what would she do?

Yell at him? Scream? Run away?

Instead, he played a pretty safe move. He brushed the hair away from her eyes, and their face was so close, they could feel each other's breath.

They both realized at the same time what they were doing, and quickly retreated, blushing furiously, with odd snickering.

"Well, I've already been called," Odd said, grinning knowingly at the two. "I'm going back into the room."

He slithered away, with Ulrich smiling at him.

Odd winked at him before he disappeared.

"ULRICH!" Jim's voice boomed.

Ulrich quickly ran up to Jim, and pushed open the door to have his picture taken.

"Ulrich asked me out today in the morning!" Sissy lied, but in a boastful manner, as soon as Ulrich disappeared.

Yumi sat stiffly, listening to them speaking, as they were in the back of her. 

"He did?" Her posse squealed. "He's like the hottest guy in school!"

"Duh. That's why he asked moi." Sissy replied.

The girls swooned as Ulrich's picture was taken.

"You know that Japanese loser he used to like?" Sissy smirked. "He dumped her."

Yumi was puzzled. They were never together in the first place. Her fists tightened when she said Japanese Loser.

"Yeah, but she's so pretty." A girl whispered. "She has such a clear face, beautiful eyes, and she looks so kind."

Yumi's eyes sparkled at that, and she smiled a little.

"And I don't?" Sissy screamed.

"Of course you do!" The girls chorused.

"Better." Sissy grinned, superiorly.

"Yumi!" Jim's voice boomed again.

Ulrich smiled at Yumi as he came out.

She grinned back at him, then turned around in her seat, and smirked at Sissy.

She stuck out her tongue at her, and wriggled her fingers good-bye, and Sissy shot daggers with her eyes.

But the other girls smirked momentarily.

Yumi grinned, and slapped him a high-five as they met.

"If Sissy bothers you, tell her to shut up really loud." Yumi whispered advice in his ear.

Ulrich grinned at her, and nodded.

"Yumi, GET IN HERE!" Jim roared, and Yumi quickly ran inside, before she grew deaf.

A woman stood, adjusting her big camera, and lights.

"Hello," She said, smiling. "You ready?"

"Yes." Yumi nodded.

"Okay, sit on the bench, and we'll get started." The woman said.

Yumi did as told.

The woman combed her hair, and told her not to move, and to smile.

Yumi flashed a smile, and the camera flashed in her eyes, blindingly.

"Thank you." Yumi said politely, and began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" The woman said, stopping Yumi with her arm.

Yumi turned, puzzled by the interruption.

"My friend has just created a modeling agency," The woman began, looking at Yumi's face now and then for her reaction. "She's looking  
for young, pretty girls like you. I'm sure she would love to have you as an addition to her agency. If you give me your name and phone number, we could get you started."

"No… no way!" Yumi said, slowly.

Was her nightmare going to come true? She would never admit it… but she was shy, and she was afraid of big heights. But instead, she was going to gain big heights of fame. She couldn't do it. She was too shy!

"No, no, I'm too ugly!" She made an excuse.

"Dear, you're not!" The woman replied, "Please, give me your phone number and we'll discuss it."

Yumi reluctantly recited her phone number, and told the woman her name.

"Thank you, dear, is it okay if I call you tonight?" The woman asked.

"I guess so." Yumi shrugged.

"Okay then. You may leave." She replied.

Yumi nodded briskly, and ran out.

She quickly walked over to Ulrich, and sat beside him, thinking hard. She felt like she would burst into tears. She knew her parents would  
approve. But she didn't approve! She didn't want to be a model! The thought was too much.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Ulrich asked, concerned, as he saw she was filled with tears.

"No!" Yumi burst out. "No, Ulrich! I'm not!"

Without thinking, she hugged him hard, and cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay… its okay, I'm here." Ulrich said, patting her awkwardly.

Her head was buried into his shoulder, and he held her hard, not willing to let go…

* * *

**Cliffy? Hmm, I don't think so. **

**I know this will be a question: Why is Yumi so upset?  
Answer: The thought's overwhelming!**

**Imagine if this stranger went up to you and asked you to be a model. I would have run away. Plus, she's kind of shy.**

**Anyway, finished the first chapter of the first, new, revised story of, the famous, "Friends and Fame Don't Mix". There may be some surprise twists, but not sure what they are yet… . Review! Please! Oh, and Alex (my special reviewer, lol) thanks for the e-mails, and all of those sneak peeks of the next season! You're awesome! –hug- Love ya!**

**REVIEW! I lost all my reviews (thanks to fanfiction) so no review replies this time…**

**E-mail me! And visit my site,  
news, and more info about me! Please visit, sign in the guestbook, and chat in the chatterbox! Thanks everyone for their support!**

**jEnN**


	2. Chapter 2: Going to America

****

**Chapter Two**

**By: aZn dReAmEr xD  
**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I'm not rushing the relationship. Like last time, you're going to have to wait a while for the make-out scenes!

* * *

**

Overwhelmed but enjoying the feeling, Ulrich held on tight to Yumi, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Sissy, however, was boiling mad.

If she was a cartoon character, she would have steam coming out of her ears, and there would be fire in the background.

And if looks could kill, Yumi would be lying dead right on the spot.

Yumi let go of Ulrich quickly, when she realized what she was doing.

She smiled shyly at him and kissed him on the cheek. He glowed with pleasure.

"Why were you crying?" He asked her.

"I might become a model." she said darkly.

Ulrich's eyes widened. "You are? When?"

"Not if I can help it, I won't be a model." Yumi replied. "Don't worry."

Ulrich nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Let's keep it between us." Yumi said.

"Sure." Ulrich nodded.

A mad Sissy quickly interrupted the conversation before it grew worse (for Sissy). (**A/N: Sissy didn't hear that Yumi would be a model, btw)**

"Oh, Ulrich dear!" She called out.

"Oh no…" Ulrich slapped his forehead in disgust and frustration. 

"See you later, Yumi." Ulrich said, quickly rushing to his dorm room, with Sissy trailing behind him, her big high heels clicking.

"SISSY! GET OVER HERE!" Jim yelled, quite loudly.

"Hmph!" Sissy grumbled, and raced off in the opposite direction.

Ulrich was already at the dorm room, and he decided to check on Odd.

He slid his Kadic Jr. High card in the machine, and the door opened. (**A/N: You know those credit card machine stuff? It's like that except it's like a Kadic Jr. High card.)**

"Hey man." Ulrich called out to his friend. "Hey dude…" Odd said, yawning. "How was your alone time with Yumi?"

"It was awesome, man." Ulrich said, plopping down on the bed. "She hugged me. And she might- "

He quickly shut up. 

"She might what?" Odd asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, nothing", Ulrich replied, mysteriously.

"Aw come on, man, spill it!" Odd begged.

Ulrich gave his friend a look that meant he was serious.

"Okay, okay…" Odd said, backing off.

"Hey guys!" Jeremie cried out. "Guess what!"

Not waiting for their answer, Jeremie answered his own question. "I made the antidote for Aelita's virus! She's coming to our world!" Jeremie yelled, doing the 'victory dance'.

"Great, Einstein!" Odd replied.

He slapped Jeremie a high-five.

"I second that." Ulrich said, his face in his pillow.

"I can't believe it!" Jeremie cried, "I'm going to be able to bring her into reality… I'll get to show her everything in this wonderful world... bring her to the park with-"

"Jeremie." Odd said. "Stop babbling."

Ulrich was already half-way asleep.

"No one's listening anyway." Odd added.

"Oh fine. I'll go tell Yumi."

He rushed off, with full knowledge that Yumi would have much more interest than those two.

Ulrich sighed contentedly, and soon sleep took over both of the boys.

* * *

Yumi watched as Ulrich walked away.

Shaking her head, she quickly brushed her tears away, and stood up.

She began to walk out of there, but saw Jeremie heading her way.

She stopped to greet him.

Breathless, Jeremie proudly announced he had created the antidote for Aelita, and she would be in the world soon.

"Jeremie!", Yumi cried, hugging him. "That's great!"

Jeremie adjusted his glasses, a big smile plastered on his face. "Now I better get going, don't want to keep Aelita from this world much longer!" He chuckled, and walked off.

Yumi smiled a little, knowing that she wouldn't be the only girl in this group anymore.

Then, she resumed walking home not knowing a girl was looking after her with complete envy.

* * *

SISSY P.O.V

I looked after that horribly beautiful girl as she walked home.

She was pretty… I hated to admit it, a lot of guys liked her you could see it in their eyes.

I sighed, envious of her beauty, and envious of Ulrich's love for her that she possessed.

What did she have that was so wonderful about her? She couldn't be that pretty… at least she couldn't be as pretty as me! Right…?

What did she have that I didn't? You could tell that Yumi really loved Ulrich… not for looks, like some girls… like me?

I didn't love him for anything but his looks.

I had attitude problems ever since Mother died. Daddy is considering sending me to the guidance counselor to help me, with my problems.

I took out my anger on all of them, but now I can't stop…

I quickly turned away and found my posse looking at me.

"What are you waiting for!" I snapped at them.

I quickly wanted to take it back, but now that I started it, I couldn't do anything anymore.

"Um..." The girls drooped after me.

"Let's go." I said, as they followed me back into my room.

**(A/N: It was just a look into Sissy's life. Maybe why she acts the way she does. But she's still a creep.)**

* * *

"Yumi, that nice woman, Sarah called!" Her mother told Yumi, as she washed the dishes.

Seeing Yumi's puzzled face, Mrs. Ishiyama explained it was her photographer.

Yumi's face turned pale white, then green, like she was going to puke. Her back also stiffened, and she almost dropped the glass vase she  
was putting on the table.

"Yumi! Be careful with that vase!" Her mother scolded her.

Yumi was speechless, and ran upstairs, before her mother could utter another word.

She punched her pillow, angry tears stinging her eyes.

'_Why did I give the damn woman my number!", _She mentally screamed at herself.

She was afraid- afraid of big heights. Afraid…

"Yumi…" Her mother called.

Yumi hugged her knees close to her chest, and waited for her mother to reach her.

"I don't know what's wrong…" Her mother said, looking over her daughter closely, "But Sarah, the photographer, called and told me she wanted you to be in her friend, Clarice's, modeling agency. I accepted the offer."

With that, Yumi burst into hysterical tears.

She buried her face in her pillow.

"How could you!" Yumi shouted, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How could I accept?" Yumi's mother said, trying to calm her hysterical daughter down. "I thought it'd be an opportunity for you to try new things."

"Try new things?", Yumi cried, still hysterical.

She groaned and flopped back on her bed.

"You know that your father has lost his job!" said her mother, in a sad, pitiful tone. "And he's having a hard time finding a job…"

"Can't you cancel the offer!" Yumi whimpered, calming down. She wasn't feeling any pity for her father.

Mrs. Ishiyama shook her head sadly. "No sweetie, I can't. The jet plane is scheduled to leave tomorrow evening."

"WHAT!" Yumi shouted.

By now, she wasn't hysterical she was angry- and still afraid.

"I- I… I'm… going to the park." Yumi angrily rushed out of her house.

"YUMI", her mother called after her.

She shook her head, and stared out the window, as her daughter ran out.

* * *

Yumi sat on the bench, weeping.

She picked up her cell phone, and called Ulrich to meet her in the park.

"Yumi!" he called, panting and breathless. "You said there was something important…?"

He sat next to Yumi, and looked at her with his deep chocolate eyes.

Yumi hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked her.

"Remember I said I might become a model?" Yumi asked, keeping her voice low.

"Uh-huh." His eyes grew wide.

"Well, I'm… I'm… moving… to…" Yumi managed to choke out.

She whispered the last word in hatred: "America."

"What!" He said, his eyes seemed to pop out. "I… how, when! WHY!"

"I'm going to be a model." She whispered, looking up at him with teary, beady black eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow evening."

Ulrich looked at her to see if she was joking.

She wasn't.

"Yumi…" Ulrich whispered. He hugged her, savoring the feeling.

"I have to go finish my homework. You want me to tell everyone for you?" He asked.

"No, I'll tell them tomorrow." Yumi said, wiping her tears.

Ulrich smiled at her comfortably. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Yumi smiled weakly at him, and said, "Sure. Thanks for comforting me. You're a true friend."

With that, she turned around and ran home.

Ulrich wished he could yell after her and tell her his true feelings before he never saw her again.

He sighed, and walked back to Kadic Jr. High

* * *

. 

**Finally posted! Get ready for some Sissy humiliation in the next chappie!**

**For people who read the last story, please tell me if you want Jason to come back.**

**Tell me what you think! Anyways, review replies now.  
**

**Review Replies:**

**Fallen Part Of The Darkness, Vic92091, nick, American Kitty, calm89, Yumi-Ulrich4ever**- Thanks!

**Everyheart009**- Well, it happened in the original too. But, you just didn't know.

**aZn Sister**- lol, Sissy saw. Heh... lol.

**renayumi**- Fanfiction deleted the other story. Disregarding Spelling and Grammar, I think.

**Yumi Stern**- Yes, I used to be Yumi-clone. Yes, they did delete it. Of course, I'll have the same stuff! Well, some surprise twists, but yes, same stuff. Well, my reviewers keep saying that there is, and it was rumored that CN showed a sneak peek of Season Two. I'm keeping my hope's up!

**Shayna, Krazy, Tessa, and Alex**- Hey, mi girls! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chinesechic, I mean- xx Painful Bliss xx** - lol. Thanks! Oh, and I LOVE your stories. Don't put them on hiatus! I'm dying to know what happens!

**Anime Bubbles**- lol, get used to it! Yeah, I'm getting to the humiliation scene. Be patient! Lol jk. ; -eye twinkles- Well, in this chapter, I put some words in Sissy's P.O.V., now I can't help but feel a BIT sorry for the girl, although she is a total jerk. Sure, I don't mind… -sarcastic- lol jpjp. Thanks for all the compliments!

**Lyoko-Lover, Fox Kitsune, Raven-Angel-of-Darkness, and MK**- Thanks for all the compliments!

**Watch It Fade**- lol. I guess I could send you and Jo the 21st chapter. I think I finished it. I'm not sure though. ; (me messy)

**ChinaWings**- lol, sorry! I had to! Fanfiction deleted my story! . If you check out my website, you can see a sneak peek of the 21st chapter. If you e-mail me, you can get a –better- sneak peek. Lol.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up faster than this one!  
**

**xoxo jEnN**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving France

_  
_

**Chapter 3: Leaving France  
**

**Author's Note: I couldn't think up a good title, and I was rushing to get this posted. So, hope you enjoy! Oh, just a warning, I have writing cramp. Forgive me if everything sounds… crappy. And this chapter is dedicated to Julianne, who helped me understand my depression, and gave me good ideas for this chapter - without even knowing. Thanks Jules! You rock!**

**nExT dAY: In the morning, cafeteria**

"Hey guys.", Yumi said, smiling weakly.

"Hey Yumi," The boys chorused.

Yumi glanced at Ulrich. Her eyes asked him if he told the gang.

He shook his head, and she nodded slightly.

She sat down, and sighed.

She looked at Ulrich again.

He hung his head.

Odd and Jeremie were busy discussing Lyoko when Yumi interrupted.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Yumi said softly.

"What?" The boys asked, still discussing Lyoko, and unaware someone would be missing from breakfast the next day.

"I'm… moving to America." She choked out, "To be a model."

Their reactions?

Jeremie's mouth was open wide.

"How are we supposed to fight XANA," Jeremie cried. (A/N: There will be no XANA, but I just had to put that line in. It's such a typical  
Jeremie line.)

Odd's jaw seemed to have fallen, and the spoonful of cereal he was about to eat almost dropped. He didn't seem to notice.

Ulrich wasn't in shock. He just looked grim, and if you looked hard enough, you could catch a glimpse of a tear welling up in his eye.

Yumi had a sort of pained expression, like she was trying to stop from bursting into tears.  
.  
"When will you go?" Odd managed to sputter.

"I'm leaving today, around six."

"What!" Both Jeremie and Odd cried.

Yumi just sat there, tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Ooo! Yumi's crying!" Sissy taunted as she passed by their table, her lunch tray in her hands.

Odd then smirked a little, and told Yumi, "Well, we should at least humiliate Sissy one last time…"

Yumi looked at him quizzically, and saw a foot innocently stuck out.

She couldn't help but snicker.

Sissy glared at her, then looked lovingly at Ulrich.

Ulrich looked disgustingly back at her.

Sissy made her way towards him, (more like ran…) unaware of a certain someone's foot in her way…

"EEK!", She screamed as she tripped over Odd's foot, her lunch in her face.

"Ooohh!" Sissy growled. She got up, with her macaroni-and-cheese in her face. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what French people eat.)

She stormed out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was silent, but as soon as she was gone, everyone went into a fit of laughter, and some Sissy-haters applauded and hooted.

Odd stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you!", Odd shouted above the thundering students.

Yumi just laughed, and wondered how she would ever live without her friends.

* * *

**  
**

**At the place where the jet plane is (or however you want to say it.)**

Yumi wiped away the last of her tears, and smiled at her friends. 

"Jeremie, I hope Aelita gets materialized soon. Call my cell when it happens." Yumi said sadly.

"We will." Jeremie nodded.

They then did a group hug, and the pilot came down to tell her they were going to leave in two minutes.

She nodded at him.

"Well this is it." Yumi sighed. "Come visit me sometime."  
"Well, at least we get to see your face in a magazine, or on TV!" Odd said, trying to cheer them up.

Yumi laughed a little, and she knew she would miss Odd's sense of humor.

"Hey Yumi, what company are you working for?" Odd asked.

"Well…" Yumi began.

Ulrich took that as a distraction, and opened her suitcase, and dropped a small box inside. He quickly zipped up the suitcase.

Odd noticed, and Ulrich put a finger to his lips, signaling Odd to keep it a secret.

Odd grinned and gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"You want my signature before I go?" she laughed. "If I ever become famous, you could show off to everyone!"

Ulrich smiled as he heard her laugh.

"Sign my shirt," Ulrich laughed too, and she smiled, and signed her loopy signature on his sleeve.

Odd and Jeremie followed the example, and soon they all had her small signature on their sleeves.

"It'll be nice to show this off one day when you get famous!" Odd joked. "We can sell our shirts for a bunch of money on E-Bay!"

Yumi rolled her eyes, and told him she would never be that famous. (Show how much she knows…)

"Want to take a picture with your friends, Yumi?" Her mother offered.

"We have to go soon."

"Sure mom." Yumi replied.

She put her arms around Odd and Ulrich who was both by her side, and Jeremie was next to Ulrich.

They all grinned like maniacs, knowing they probably wouldn't see each other for a while.

Yumi's mother took the picture and smiled, and told Yumi it was time to leave.

Yumi sighed, and nodded.

She hugged each one of them induvidially, but held onto Ulrich just a second longer.

"I'll miss you all!" Yumi shouted, as she boarded the plane.

She waved from the plane window, and the jet lifted off, and flew west, leaving the boys in wonder what will happen in the future.

Ulrich kind of crumpled to the ground, and stared at the sky.

He didn't admit his feelings to her. He wasn't scared when he fought in Lyoko, even if his own life was at stake. And he wasn't afraid to  
tell off Sissy anytime either. What made it so hard to just tell Yumi what he thought of her?

He sighed. He knew the answer. There was only one thing he feared in life- rejection. He hated to be rejected. He wanted his way. If he could prevent rejection, he would do it. And so far, the only way to avoid rejection is to stay away from it. And now that Yumi was gone, there was no use to avoid it. He also wondered how Yumi would react to his gift…

"Hey man. You okay down there?" Odd asked, "I know you already miss Yumi. We do too."

Jeremie nodded in agreement, still a bit shocked Yumi had left.

Ulrich shook his head and got up. "Maybe I miss her a little too much…" he mumbled.

"What was the box anyway?"Odd yelled after him.

Ulrich was already out of earshot, as he left the dazed boys, and headed back to school.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile, on the private jet plane…**

Yumi, in the meantime, had discovered a mini-fridge.

"Too bad Odd isn't here…" she smirked, and opened a can of Pepsi.

She sighed, and leaned back, as she remembered her friends.

Maybe she should write in her journal to pass the time.

"What's this…?" She murmured, as a small, beige box with red, beautiful ribbon tied on it, fell out.

She carefully untied the ribbon, and opened the box, gaping in disbelief.

Inside, delicately put in tissue paper, was a golden, heart-shaped locket.

She slowly opened the locket, not knowing what to expect.

There was a picture of the gang inside, when Aelita was temporarily materialized.

On the other side, the words were engraved: _To Yumi- I love U  
_  
Gasping, she analyzed the possibilities of who wrote it to her.

Theo? Herve? Nicholas?

No, it can't be… they wouldn't put a picture of her group of friends in the locket.

She began to recite mentally her guy friends: Jeremie- he had Aelita. Odd- he had Sam. Ulrich- he had…

She almost dropped the locket then, she was so shocked.  
_  
No way…_

Did he actually feel the same way as she did?

She smiled at the thought, and fastened the locket on.  
_  
Maybe he really does love me…

* * *

_

**I don't really like this chapter, but please R&R anyway! **

**Review Replies:**

**Aelita6349**- I'll try to speed it up! I'm just not in the writing mood. Too much of my social life gets in the way. --" My friends can be a pain in the neck. Thanks for the compliments!

**ChinaWings**- Um… Fanfiction said something about disregarding spelling and grammar. Most likely Yumi won't forget her friends, but I won't guarantee. I'll try!

**…-** I don't remember you reviewing it. Oo; lol. Oh, and thank you! I hope this chapter was better than the second!

**mysticmagicmage**- Personally, I agree with you. I think the newer version is more understandable than before.

**aZn sIsTeR**- Thanx for everything! You're the best! –inserts smilie-

**American-Kitty**- Thank you!

**Calm89**- Okay, we'll see if he comes back. I still didn't really figure out anything in advance yet.

**Andy-c.o**- Hope you liked it!

**Tessa**- Thanks!

**Yumifansanchez**- You didn't hear? Fanfiction deleted the old version. Oh, and thank you for your compliments!

**SHAYNA!**- lol. Thanks!

**Yumi Stern**- Actually, I don't think anything. oO; lol. By the way, in your last review, you said you might e-mail me. I would love if you did! No one's e-mailing me anymore… -yawn- Thank you for your support!

**xx Painful Bliss xx**- Yeah I know…that's the one that I'm reading! > lol. Try to update ASAP. If you can't, I totally understand. Just do what you can.

**Luna**- Hmm… the idea isn't that bad. I'm not sure about the therapy part. But I like how the cat's name is Lyoko, and the gang has to prove they know about Lyoko before they can talk to her. But they _have _to talk to her to prove that they know about Lyoko. Oo; Well, thanks for the idea! I'll consider it!

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever**- Thanks!

**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**- Thanks!

**roxy**- I couldn't think of anything else… -shrug- Do you have any other ideas? If you do, e-mail me or something. I'll re-post the first chapter.

**Watch It Fade**- I wouldn't want to flame you… even though you really hurt my feelings. –shrug- I accept your apology. I hope we can still be friends…? E-mail me or IM me if you want. I won't scream at you, I promise.

**Anime Bubbles**- Nah, not humiliating. More like, jumping to conclusions. I used up all my dramatic stuffs on the –other- story. P Ya, I want to be an eye doctor. I want to help people, but I HATE blood. So like, yeah. Lol.

**Nick**- Thanks!

**Krazy**- I never knew my story had that impact on people! lol. Thanks!

**Afraid Of Life**- Okay, thanks for your opinion. Thank you!

**magicalfairy12**- Eh, I tried. But in my eyes, she'll always be a jerk. I view her as my annoying 6-year old cousin. What can I say? Lol. I'll try to make her more complex. I don't even do comic. Just relief. It's so awesome that people see things in the story that I don't. Sometimes it gets me way freaked. Loll.

**Lune-Solei**- What was true? I identify with her a lot? Huh? Lol. Thanks!

**Lyoko-Luver-** Hmm… I'll keep that idea in mind. Yeah, I'm going to fast forward in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. So much pressure! Lol. Fantabulous is my fav word! lol. Thanks!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**

--jEnN


	4. Chapter 4: Finally There

_  
_

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Jo. You're an awesome authoress, friend, and think up lots of ideas. You just don't know it yet!**

**Oh, and Sam will be mentioned occasionally throughout the story, but most likely you won't actually "see" her. Just to tell you. Enjoy! **

* * *

_"YUMI! YUMI!" The crowd chanted.  
She was on a red carpet, in the same dress as last time.   
A limo was at the end of the red carpet, apparently waiting for her.  
She tried to run away, but the crowd held her back, as they continued to chant her name menacingly…_

_"_Yumi. YUMI! Wake up!" Her mother shook her. "We're in America. We're somewhere on the east coast."

"Wha-what?", Yumi mumbled.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Ugh, not the same nightmare again!", She groaned.

"What nightmare?" Yumi's mom asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." The still dazed girl replied quickly. At her mother's doubtful glance, she added, "Really."

Her mother sighed with exasperation. "I know you're as stressed as I am. But it's a new opportunity."

"Pffttt", Yumi mumbled. "I have to wake up at 5 AM in the morning. I barely even get to eat! I call that a _great_ opportunity."

Her mother sighed again, not knowing what to say.

Yumi decided not to make her mother more upset about the situation, even though it _was _her fault that this happened in the first place.

"I'm sorry if I made the wrong choice, Yumi." Her mother finally said, quietly, as to not wake her snoring husband. "But there's no backing out now. We're already in America."

"Then I'll just go up to the pilot and demand that we head right back to France!" Yumi replied, getting up.

"Yumi. Please." Her mother held on to her arm. "Just give it a chance. If you hate it, you can go back to France."

Yumi sighed, and sat down, staring out the window.

She saw land- a lot of land. But it was kind of hard to see, as it was around 7 or 8 PM. Or something like that.

She saw gorgeous lights brightening the city. It was like illuminating the city around it.

Yumi gazed at the beautiful sight.

"That's New York City." Her mother said, looking at the lights longingly "Isn't it just beautiful?"

"Yes." Yumi breathed. "Where are we going to live anyway?"

"We're going to live in California. Somewhere around San Francisco," Mrs. Ishiyama replied.

"Will I have to go to school?" Yumi fired another question at her mother.

"It depends. If you're very busy, then, no. You'll be home schooled. If you are not as busy, you will attend school." Mrs. Ishiyama said,  
still staring out the window.

"What do you mean, very busy?"

"Why, it means you will be famous. As in, you may have a lot of advertising to do or commercials. Or," Her mother's eyes twinkled, "You could even be a singer! I know how much you love singing."

"How do you know?" Yumi asked, wide-eyed.

Her mother grinned. "Mothers have ways of finding out."

"Mom, I don't want to be a model." Yumi said, shifting to a more comfortable position. "Heck, I'm not even pretty."

"Don't you dare say that! You are very pretty, and nothing anyone says will change that. You are pretty inside and out." Her mother replied, looking at her daughter seriously, obviously meaning every word she said.

"Whatever." Yumi shrugged off her mother's words.

She looked at the map overhead, and saw she was somewhere around New York. It also said there were about 3 and a half more hours of the nonstop flight until she reached her destination.

She fiddled with the locket that was fastened around her neck, and wished she was still in France.

Sighing, she wished she never even went to Picture Day…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back with the boys: In their dorm, around 7 PM**

"Come on! What was in the box?" Odd pleaded for the zillionth time.

"It was a present for Yumi. Can't you tell?" Jeremie asked, smirking a little.

"I know that!" Odd said impatiently. "I want to know what was _inside _of the box!"

Ulrich remained silent as Jeremie and Odd discussed the possibilities.

"Maybe it was a necklace." Jeremie suggested.

"Yeah, right. I, for one, think it was an engagement ring!" Odd snickered, as Jeremie chuckled.

Ulrich glared at the two. "Ha-ha. What about Sam and Aelita?"

Jeremie blushed, as Odd remained silent.

Sighing, Ulrich said, "I gave her a locket. It has a picture of all of us when Aelita was materialized."

He decided not to mention the engraving.

"What? That's it? There's no engagement ring!" Odd pouted.

"Do you think Yumi's at America yet? We promised we would call her when Aelita gets materialized. And the sooner Aelita gets  
materialized, the better." Jeremie asked.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you wait until tomorrow?" Ulrich suggested.

Jeremie looked quite a bit upset. He was hoping his dear Aelita could get materialized today.

"But-", Jeremie wanted to protest.

"A promise is a promise, Jeremie." Ulrich said.

Jeremie remained silent.

"Isn't there a 9-hour difference?" Odd questioned, listening in on the conversation, while rubbing the back of Kiwi's ears.

"And I'm surprised that little brain of yours knows that." Ulrich teased.

Odd glared at him, as Jeremie replied, "Yes, indeed there is Odd. She will probably arrive at 3 AM. Well, for us that is."

"I'll send her a text message for her to call us back when she gets there." Ulrich said, and picked up his cell phone.

"You mean she has to call us at 3 AM?" Odd wailed.

"Dunno. Depends what time she looks at her cellaur phone." Ulrich replied.

Odd pouted. Kiwi began to whine.

"Guess Kiwi needs to go outside. I'll see you guys around. Come on boy, let's go." Odd said, as he walked out of the room with Kiwi.

"I'm going too. I have to go check up on Aelita." Jeremie hurried out of the room.

Ulrich looked up, and before he could even say bye, they were gone.

He shrugged, and continued typing his message.

_Y-_

_call me back when U get there. J wants 2 materialize Aelita soon  
_

_-U_

He pressed the send button, and lied down on his bed.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

**(A/N: I'm skipping the entire plane procedure. I'm just gonna get to the point…)**

"YESSS!" Yumi cried, ecstatic to finally be in America. "We're here!"

"Come on, let's grab our luggage and get out of this plane." Her father said, quickly grabbing their belongings, as they all made their way off of the plane.

A woman was there to greet them.

"Hey, you're Yumi right?" The woman asked cheerfully. "I'm Sarah. Remember me? I'm your photographer! And you must be Mrs. And  
Mr. Ishiyama!"

Yumi's parents smiled politely, and nodded.

"As I have told you, I have provided car transportation." Sarah continued, "I'll show the way to my car."

They followed the way to her black Accord (woo-hoo! Lol jkjk)

"And we're off!" Sarah said, continuing to be bubbly, making Yumi a bit- annoyed.

They parked in front of a hotel.

"You'll live in this hotel until you are able to get a house. Come on, let me show you inside." Sarah said happily, leading the way, unaware no one had really talked the entire way.

She walked the way over to a chestnut-colored hair lady at the counter, intently tapping on the keyboard in front of her.

"Hello, miss-", the woman at the counter noticed Yumi and two other grown-ups, "And company. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, yes, I made a reservation for this family the day before. Their room number is 236." Sarah replied.

"All right, hold on a minute please." The woman said. The name tag on her shirt wrote, "Annie".

"236…" Annie mumbled. "Okay, got it. You are the Ishiyama family, correct?"

The Ishiyamas nodded.

"Three people and two rooms, yes?" Annie asked again.

"Yep," Sarah answered for the family.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure with ya'll. Here's your key!" Annie said, handing over the key to room 236.

"Thanks." Sarah said, once again taking charge. "Follow me." She told the family.

She started blabbing about the modeling agency, about Clarice, blah blah blah.

Yumi was starting to feel a bit drowsy…

"Yumi! Hello! You have to listen to this, it's very important." Sarah said, waving her hand in front of Yumi's face.

"Wha-what?" Yumi snapped out of her trance.

"Clarice decided to let you take a break tomorrow. She is very stern, mind you. If you get on her good side, she is very nice." Sarah  
warned.

"The next day, you have to take the train to go to the studio. You have to wake up around 5 AM, you have to arrive at 6 AM. The studio is called Golden Studio. It's really big, I'm sure you'll notice it right away." Sarah informed her.

Yumi looked a bit dazed.

"Oh my. Look at the time! I'll have to go, I got some work to do. Bye!" Sarah waved, and left the family in a daze.

"My, she sure is…" Mrs. Ishiyama failed to finish her sentence.

"Hyper." Yumi finished for her.

They went inside their hotel room.

Yumi flopped onto her bed, claiming the room.

She turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels, trying to find something that suits her taste to watch.

"Are you sure you'll be all right in this room by yourself?" Her mother asked.

"Mom!" Yumi groaned loudly, "I'm only in the room next door!"

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Yumi's father suggested. (A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, I don't mention Yumi's dad a lot. And I mention Yumi's mom a lot more. I'm trying I'm trying…)

"Well I'm not a model yet, am I?" Yumi replied, "Just give me time to get used to this place."

"All right, dear…" Mr. Ishiyama replied, leaving.

He dragged his wife along, mumbling reassuringly to her that Yumi would be okay.

Yumi, however, stayed up all night, watching MTV, and other various amusing channels.

'_There was so much America could offer_' she mused. But she didn't even see half of it yet.

* * *

**I'm finally done with this chapter! I actually did some research on this thing! Sorry for the hold-up. I am working on Anime Bubble's story, "Good Times Fasho". I'm already half way down with Chapter 16, and hopefully it will be up soon! Look out that for that later!**

**:NOTE: In August, I may not be able to update, I'll be busy then. Just a warning…**

**Review Replies**

**Andy c.o**- Yep! Thanks!

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever-** Your welcome! Lol.

**Lune-Solei**- lol. I'm not a big fan of Harry Potter. I only finished the 2nd book, I started the 5th book, but I was too busy to finish it, and eventually I forgot about it. Gah... Thanks for the nice review!

**Vic92091**- lol. Yep. I just think everything I write turns out embarrassing or a horror. It's very common and VERY natural for me. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**SHAYNA**- Gah. Stop with all the cackling! lol. I know you're already evil! Lol jkjk. Gah, I would think you'd be confused. –cackle- lol jkjk. Thanks!

**Doggiegal**- Thank you!

**Yumi Stern**- Still waiting for that e-mail… -teases- It's a long story. Jo is a VERY famous authoress on fanfiction. I'll leave it at that. Yeah, I was misunderstood, and SHE was misunderstood, jumping to conclusions. But everything is cool now. Don't worry about it, okay?

**aZn sIsTeR 92**- Mm hmm! That locket will be used in further chapters. Thanks for your review!

**xx Painful Bliss xx**- Hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Aelita6349**- Gah. That sucks about him "needing a more local gf"… No offense to boys, but sometimes they just don't get it… -glares at brother- Thanks for the review!

**Yumifansanchez-** Yeah, I'm long over the deleting the other story thing. I don't really care anymore. I thought that story was too confusing anyways. Thanks! I'm glad I got over my depression too. Now I'm my happy self, once again. Thank you for the review!

**American-Kitty**- Thanks!

**lYoKo gUrL 2006**- Thanks, I'm glad you like the locket idea!

**magicalfairy12**- I haven't read Harry Potter's latest book yet… I'm going to get my hands on it eventually, I'm just too bubbly to sit there and read a thick book. Gah. I need to do that! I can't do it any other way. I picked that up from some book. I can't really remember… I think it was Black Beauty. Or some other book. Ah, whatever… I tried to follow your request, give me some credit for trying! Thanks for all your help too!

**Luna**- lol. I always thought Yumi as a… well, I never really thought of her that way. I think I'll put your idea in somewhere, I'm not sure when. I really like your cat idea, though! Thanks for the review!

**Tessa**- THANKS! Lol.

**sadnesstwinedwithfriends**- Well, I'm hoping the sadness didn't rule the world yet!

**krazy-** Thanks Angie!

**Jo**- Lol. Already done. :D

**dongsang**- lol. I'll take that as a compliment…

**Lyoko-Luver**- Thanks for the FANTABULOUS review! Lol!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Please, if you have any ideas, e-mail me or tell me in your review. In desperate needs for ideas for the next chapter. Until then, I'll be working on "Good Times Fasho". Hopefully, it'll be coming soon! Thanks for all the reviews! REVIEW! All of them will be greatly appreciated.**

**--aZn dReAmEr xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Aelita!

** Friends and Fame Don't Mix**

**By: aZn dreamer xD  
****  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry, I haven't updated in a month! I got a major writer's block, and then I went on vacation. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

:Next Day, at 7:23 AM: 

The sun was in the sky, blasting powerful rays at the sleeping Yumi Ishiyama.

Yumi stretched and yawned. Apparently, she had fallen asleep watching MTV, as the TV was still on.

She turned it off, and lookd at the clock.

"7:23…" She mumbled, her eyes sleepily rested on her cell phone.

It read, "1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE"

Yumi lazily brought the cell to hre, skimmed the message, and quickly dialed Ulrich's number, her eyes snapping open.

"Hey." Yumi could hear Ulrich's muffled voice.

"Hey Ulrich. Are you going ot materialize Aelita today? You should've done it yesterday, you don't have to wait for me." Yumi said.

"YUMI!" She could hear Odd exclaim.

Yumi laughed and said, "Hi to you too, Odd. Go tell Jeremie to go and materialize her. I'll wait."

"All right," Ulrich said excitedly, and Yumi could hear footsteps and muffled voices, as they ran towards the factory. (A/N: They had already finished their classes, so that's why they're together and stuff.)

After a few suspenseful minutes, they reached the factory.

Jeremie typed in codes at the speed of lightning.

He pressed a key, and they all quickly ran to the Scanner Room.

"Is she materialized yet?" Yumi asked, impatiently. Well, she was waiting for like 10 minutes, who wouldn't be impatient?

"We're in the Scanner Room. She's about to-", Ulrich was cut off, as one of the scanners opened, smoke escaping.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Aelita, looking around curiously.

"AELITA!", They all screamed, and ran to the dazed girl.

"Wait- so Aelita's materialized?" Yumi said, excitedly from the other line.

"Yumi?" Aelita said faintly, hearing Yumi's voice.

"Here Aelita," Ulrich said, handing the phone to the girl.

"Aelita! Is that you?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremie, where's Yumi? I don't see her." Aelita said, looking around, joyously hugging all of her friends at the same time.

"This is a phone. You can only hear someone's voice, but you can't see them. You can talk back as well." Jeremie explained.

"Okay." Aelita brought the phone to her ear, "Hello? Yumi?"

"Aelita! You're finally materialized!"

"Yes, I know." She let out a little laugh, "It's been a while hasn't it? How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm in California, I'm going to be a model."

"Really? Oh wow."

"Sorry Aelita, I have to go now."

"All right, but where are you going?"

"Mother's wake-up call."

"What's that?"

"Ask the guys to explain. I really have to go now. We'll talk some other time okay? Bye!" Yumi hung up.

"YUMI!" Her mother screeched outside of her room, "Time to wake up!"

"I'm up already Mother." Yumi replied, flopping on her bed.

"Then come out, time to eat breakfast." Her mother said, pounding on the door.

Yumi rolled her eyes and obeyed.

* * *

:Next Day: 

_Beep! Beep!_

Yumi's annoying little alarm clock beeped repeatedly.

Yumi groaned and punched it, causing it to turn off.

"YUMI!"

Great. Her mother's wake up call- again.

"You have to get up now!"

"OKAY." Yumi checked the time sleepily.

Her eyes widened, as it said 5:23 AM. She quickly threw off her covers, did her morning routine, knowing she couldn't be late to see Clarice.

She grabbed a bagel, and waved good-bye to her mother, quickly stuffing her wallet in her pocket.

She ran out of the hotel, running at lightning speed.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late… my mom's going to kill me if she finds out!" She pushed through people, trying to get to the subway in time. She had to get there at 5:45, that's when the subway would go.

"5:38!" Yumi panted, glancing at her watch.

She saw the subway nearby.

"Finally, Lyoko comes to some good use."

She ran down the stairs, quickly purchasing a Metro Card.

She slid the card through the machine, and ran to the crowd of people.

Yumi was out of breath, and could barely step into the subways as it screeched to a stop.

She quickly claimed a seat. She wasn't going to stand up for another second!

A lot of business people were bustling about cramming in, and trying to get a seat.

Yumi sighed, catching her breath.

And before she knew it, sleep consumed her, letting her rest for the next hour.

**

* * *

**

"This… this must be it…" Yumi murmured, gazing at the tall skyscraper in front of her.

She resisted the urge to turn around, and catch a plane ride back to France.

Okay, maybe the plane ride wouldn't work. But at least turn and run…

Yumi turned around and began to run around the corner, when her conscious stopped her.

(A/N: All right, the italics is her conscious, and the bold is her.)

"_Yumi… you know you're not supposed to run and do this… what will your parents say?"_

"I don't care. Why would they care if I ran off anyway?"

_"They would care because they're your parents. You know it won't be right…"_

Yumi shook her head as a feeble attempt to clear her conscious and resumed running around the corner.

_It won't be right… it won't be right…_

Her conscious continued to taunt her uncontrollably.

_Won't be right… won't…be…riiight…_

"UGH! DAMN CONSCIOUS!" Yumi shouted in the middle of her streets, causing several people to turn around and look at her like she was demented. (A/N: Forgot to warn you, sometimes the characters are a bit… uncharacteristic. Heh.)

Yumi growled a little, resisting the urge to whack her head as an attempt for her conscious to go away once and for all.

Staring at the front door, she stomped in, pushing the large door out of her way as it banged into the wall.

The black guard at the front desk, who was reading a magazine, jumped up a little in his seat, startled by the banging.

He would be more suitable as a military man than a guard at a front desk.

He quickly regained his composure and said in a gruff voice, making it sound more like a statement than a question, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uh, ya, I'm Yumi Ishiyama, and here to see Clarice."

"Clarice Smith? Ya here for that new modeling agency?"

"Uh… seems like it."

"All right lil missy, go up to the 12th floor. G'luck with that." He said, returning to his sports magazine.

Yumi clenched her teeth, keeping her retort to herself.

She ran to the elevator, quickly punching the "12F" button.

Yumi waited, crossing her arms, successfully hiding the look of excitement on her face.

(A/N: Sorry for all these A/Ns! I have NO idea what it's like being a model. So, if you see any really big faults, then I'll redo the chapter. Otherwise, just deal with it.)

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large studio, with beautiful paintings lined up on the walls, a spectacular window, showing off the beautiful view of San Francisco, a few girls her age, a pampered, gorgeous cocker spaniel sleeping on the couch, and last but not least, a gorgeous, tall, thin, curvy or to sum it all up, a model-material blonde-haired woman named… you guessed it, Clarice Smith.

It sure was one crammed, but beautifully casual studio.

"Ah, Yumi, yes?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and you are Clarice?"

"That's me! You're a few minutes late, but that's all right. Now please join the girls on the side."

Yumi quickly obeyed, standing next to a beautiful Chinese girl. She reminded Yumi of those perfect China dolls.

"Girls, as you know already, I'm Clarice Smith. I'll be starting a modeling agency, and you were chosen to be in it."

"Now let me introduce you to the girls, Yumi."

Starting from left to right, Clarice started, "This is Deana,"

Deana had brown curly locks, gracefully toppling on her shoulders. She had a creamy complexion, as did everyone else. She had a dimple on her left cheek, and her eyes were soft and brown, with a little fear mixed into them.

Deana gave a shy wave at Yumi. Yumi waved a little as well.

"Ashley," Ashley smiled jubilantly, flashing her straight, whit teeth at Yumi. She was a hyper, bubbly girl. Her straight blonde silky hair with natural brown highlights fell on her shoulders, a little above her waist. She was energetic, her eyes were hazel and dancing.

Yumi smiled back. She was an "odd-type" of girl. (As in, she seemed to act a little like Odd. Hint hint!)

"Lexi," Lexi was gorgeous all right, her orange hair straight and long. She had freckles on her face. Lexi didn't smile, she just stared right through her. She seemed snobby.

_"Sissy-clone…"_ Yumi thought, staring icily at her.

"And Kristen," Clarice finished.

Kristen was the Chinese girl, beautiful as well. Her black hair was a little wavy, flaring out a bit. She had unnatural red and brown highlights, splattering here and there. Her eyes sparkled, so brown it looked black. All in all, she was dazzling.

Kristen smiled at Yumi, earning a smile right back.

"Well now you know the girls, Yumi, we will begin." Clarice said, "Depending on how long the photo shoot is, you'll have to smile for a while, as the cameras will continue to flash. Let's see if you can go on for five minutes. This will be our daily warm-up, and it will be longer than by 1-5 minutes every day."

The girls groaned inwardly, and flashed their smiles, leaning on the wall, looking around.

By five minutes, their mouths were aching a little. Nothing major though.

"Good, ladies, good!" Clarice said, "Now, I shall work with you all individually. Lexi, come with me."

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down on the couch with the rest of the girls, happy that the snotty one would be going first.

The cocker spaniel woke up, and began prancing around, jumping on Yumi's lap, as she scratched her behind her ears.

"Hey!" Ashley said, bubbly.

"Hey." The girls said, flashing each other a smile.

"Do you think modeling will be hard work? I mean, I never modeled before." Deana asked shyly.

"Yeah, probably will…" Kristen said, sadly, "My parents decided against my will to do this, I just wanted to stay in school, and hang with friends. Although sometimes the boys are such creeps." She shuddered.

"They hit on you?" Yumi asked, taking a wild guess.

"Yep. Bet you have no idea. There's this one guy- he's my ex, and he used to be really cool- someone I could talk to, I could trust, that my parents actually approved of. But after I dumped him, he started stalking me, and won't stop. All my friends already cursed him off, but he still doesn't stop… I was hoping maybe this job would help me forget about those memories, and help him get another girl, and move on with his frigging life." (A.NL heh. This person knows who she is…)

"Wow, I would beat the crap out of him." Yumi joked.

Apparently, none of them understood the "joke".

"Anyway, that guard at the front desk looks more like a military man that a guard." Yumi said, swiftly changing the project.

"My thoughts exactly," Deana nodded, "He called me a lil missy! I'm already around 5"6. That's pretty tall for a 15-year old. Well- at least I think it is…"

They all nodded.

"But the guard's like 6"6. He can call anyone lil missy. Even my dad!" Kristen said, as everyone laughed.

"Do any of you like Lexi?" Kristen asked in a hushed voice, even though Lexi was in the next room.

"No, not at all," The girls said, stating their different opinions, but all in all, the answer was no.

"She's so snobby." Yumi said, "She reminds me of a girl named Sissy at my school. She tried to steal away my best friend, Ulrich. But, I guess I can't blame Sissy, Ulrich is pretty cute…" Yumi blushed.

"oOoOoOoo." The girls said, glancing at each other knowingly.

"Do you have any pictures?" Deana asked.

"Yep." Yumi took out her wallet, and inserted in a little flap was a mini picture of the gang when Yumi left.

"Ulrich's the one beside me." Yumi tried to restrain herself from blushing, but failed miserably.

The girls looked at the picture in interest, and began commenting instantly.

"He's a hottie all right. You guys are perfect together!" Kristen cooed.

"I second that!" Deana announced.

"Who's he? The one with the blonde hair and the purple dot?" Ashley asked, gazing at the picture dreamily.

"Who? Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, the guy's name is Odd. The one with the blonde hair."

"Weird name, but he's hot all the same." Ashley said, still gazing at the picture.

The girls looked at her strangely.

"In an odd way," She added.

Everyone burst into fits of giggles.

_Maybe modeling wouldn't be so bad after all…_

* * *

**Whoo! Seven pages! Anyway, I need a name for the Modeling Agency. Is anyone a model out there? Like I said, I have no idea what it's like being a model. If you have any idea, then please e-mail me or tell me by review or AIM! Thanks! I'm more than happy to take suggestions!**

**Oh, and Sam and Odd aren't a couple. Though I mentioned it before, they aren't a couple, as Odd is getting together with an OC.**

**Please, if you read, you review. I have a LOT more hits than reviews, (I'm not complaining though), and so far on 24 people's author alerts list. O.o And I barely know who you are! So please, review!**

**Review Replies**

**American-Kitty- Thanks!**

**aZn sister 92- Thanks! Nope, Yumi didn't call Ulrich back yet- well, until now. Lol, I didn't even like that chapter. That chapter was just to explain things. So yeah, not that great.**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever- Lolz. Thanks! Ya, something I would do too. Haha.**

**j6girl- Thanks!**

**Shayna- Haha Shaynaaa. Thankfully, the crisis is over. LoL. Thanks!**

**Tessa- Thanks! I'm sure you can, just have to have those right moments. Lol**

**magicalfairy12- Awww. I hate summer homework. I haven't even finished it yet. The pressure… whenever I can (not anytime soon), I'll start reading it. Haha. Did you read the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot? They're a good series! Thanks! Well, I certainly did take my time here. It's almost been a month:anime sweatdrop:**

**Vic92091- Yes, I know. I waited for the next chapter to do that (this chapter). Yes, it is a good show. I watched it a few times.**

**Lyoko-Luver- Thanks!**

**dongsang- I'm planning to put in the romance in like Chapter 20. Ha! Jkjk. I mean, I'm planning to put in the romance later on. Love is not rushed, and that goes for my story as well. And ha, like Jo said, be patient! Interesting, a 3-way review. I don't mind—much. O.o Anyways, thanks!**

**Aelitagurl- Well, this is mostly UxY. The JxA is later on in the story. Like I said, love is not rushed. If you want JxA fluff, then go check out my other story, "Good Times Fasho" (previously Anime Bubbles')**

**xx Painful Bliss xx- Oops! Sorry, took me almost a month. Hehe. Yes, inspiration DID strike me. I have came up with another story idea! Woot woot! But, since school is coming, I won't have a lot of time. Look out for it! Anyway, glad you enjoyed it!**

**Yumifansanchez- Thanks! Yes, it does suck.**

**aliice- Haha. Thanks!**

**Lune-Solei- LoL. Yep, a bit of foreshadowing. Thanks!**

**Purpurroter Schatten Drache- :( Aw, I know what it's like too. Thanks! I owe it all to Microsoft Word! Lol**

**ChinaWings- Thanks! Yes, I'm trying to make it as detailed as possible**

* * *

**  
Oh, and the next chapter will be the future. So, if you have any ideas, or any songs that you wish for me to post on the following chapters, please contact me by email or AIM, as shown on my profile. And, of course, I'll give you full credit. Or, if you want to write a snippit of the story for me, that'd be greatly appreciated! I'll give you full credit for any work you do for this story, or for my other story, Good Times Fasho. Please check that one out as well! (And review)**

**One last thing though. REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Future

**Friends and Fame Don't Mix: Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code:Lyoko at ALL. Dude, in my dreams…**

**Claimer: I own… :counts: Lexi, Deana, Ashley, Kristen, Clarice, Sarah, the black guard (haha!), and the 16-year old characters! Whoa, a lot of OCs… and a lot more to come.**

Author's Note: All right, this section will be the present. The next section will be the Future! And I FINALLY decided to do a Disclaimer and a Claimer thing. It looked like fun! Haha. Oh, and I may not be able to update anytime soon. I gotz school. Sucks ass. But yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry to those of you who I talk to normally, my computer's internet went on strike for 2 weeks, until I fixed it. So, I'm back now, so go ahead and email/IM me! I'm here.  


**

* * *

**

"Good job, Lexi." Clarice called as Lexi walked out of the room, smiling- wait, no, SMIRKING- triumphantly.

"Deana! Come in!"

Deana breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be near Lexi. Lexi smirked at her, and made an attempt to push her, but Deana quickly dodged, and rushed to Clarice's room.

Yumi grimaced as Lexi took a seat beside her.

"Hi Lexi!" Ashley said, making a friendly attempt to be… well, friendly.

"Hi." Lexi replied, staring at her manicured nails, and blowing on them conceitedly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much…"

There was an awkward silence after that.

Then Yumi decided to be nice as well.

"Where are you from?"

"New York City."

"Oh. I'm from France…"

"France?" She sprang up.

"Uh, yeahh…"

"That's like, soo like fancy and stuff! It's like so romantic! Daddy took me there once." She sighed dreamily, "And like, there were SO many hottt boys, and-"

She started to babble on and on about France.

Personally, Yumi didn't think it was a huge deal. It's not that fancy or romantic… okay, maybe it was- kinda. The boys weren't that hot either- with an exception of Ulrich.

"Oh, it's no big deal…" Yumi interrupting her.

Lexi nodded, "New York isn't a big deal either."

Yumi agreed, "No, it isn't."

"But it's beautiful." Kristen added.

"Ya, it is. It's much prettier than this boring place. And this studio is SO small… MY suite is like sooo much bigger than this." She bragged.

"I'm sure it is… you conceited brat…" Yumi mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Lexi asked, politely.

"Ohh, nothing…" She replied, equally sweet.

Ashley and Kristen giggled softly.

"GREAT job, Deana! You're a natural model!" They heard Clarice cry out with enthusiasm.

Lexi grimaced, her fists clenched ever-so-slightly.

And out Deana came.

"Yumi? You're up next!" Clarice said enthusiastically.

Yumi nodded, and smiled sympathetically at Ashley and Kristen, who shooed her off, eyes telling her to not pity them.

"All right, Yumi, flash me your biggest smile!" Clarice said, when they were in the next room, door shut.

Yumi smiled, showing off her straight, white teeth, and dimples. Her black hair caressed her cheek, and swooped a little above her eye.

Clarice smiled broadly, "I'm going to take you to get highlights, and a manicure and a pedicure sometime. Probably in a few days…"

"Huh? Why?"

"You'd look great with burgundy highlights! And brown…" Clarice smiled again, "We'll talk about that later. Right now, strike me a pose!"

(A/N: Okay, you all know I'm not a model. I'm doing this with my best judgment, as my friend isn't here to help me out at the moment. TT.TT Bear with me!)

"Um, a pose? Like what?" Yumi questioned, "I'm new at this."

Clarice flipped open a "Peoples" magazine and just a regular Wall-Mart sales pamphlet.

"Observe these actresses. You see them smiling that innocent way? That someday, hopefully, will be you. You see her hair blowing in the wind? Not the wind. The fan. It depends what thing you're doing. You need to know how to do the "Cooler-than-you" look, and the "Innocent as hell" look." Clarice explained.

"Ah. All right, I get it."

"And sometimes it strikes to the reader, or viewer, that you're walking. You need that walking pose, even though you're not actually WALKING. You get what I mean?"

Yumi nodded.

"All right we'll start with the simple one."

Clarice walked over to Yumi and strikes a pose.

She rocked her hip to the left, and placed her hand on it. She was leaning over on the right a little bit more. Then she placed her other hand on her right hip. Then she flashed a brilliant smile.

"You got that? That's about the easiest one yet."

Yumi nodded, and imitated her exactly.

"Yes, yes." Clarice nodded, satisfied, "You're quite a fast learner, dear."

"Thanks!" Yumi smiled.

Clarice then strikes the "Walking Pose". Her right hand unseen, behind her waist, and the left hand out a little, as if she was walking. And she then flashed a sly grin, making her look quite seductive.

"This my dear, is the Walking Pose, commonly used in woman's clothes ad pamphlets, such as Macy's. This fits nicely in the category of 'Cooler than You'. These types of poses are usually used to make you look sly and seductive, or just a friendly one for kid's back-to-school ads or something.'"

Yumi nodded again.

"Good, good!" Clarice said, "We shouldn't be wasting that much time now. It has already been 20 minutes!"

Yumi smiled. Clarice seemed to be nice enough.

"Thank you." Yumi said, and went to open the door.

"Deary, you're the fastest learner I have ever met. It takes quite a while to perfect these poses, even the simplest ones. You're one of a kind, hon. A natural beauty. A smart one, at that!" Clarice smiled broadly.

"Why, thank you." Yumi repeated. She knew that Clarice was just saying those things to make her feel good… and it was working.

But however, Clarice didn't lie. She meant every thing she said- usually. But, yeah, she wasn't lying.

"I mean it, Yumi. I don't lie. When I took Japanese classes in school a while back, I remember Yumi meant… beauty yes?" Clarice asked, as she flung open the door. (Clarice is around her lates 20's, early 30's. Haven't decided yet…)

Yumi grinned slightly, "Yes… yes, it does."

* * *

**-gypsy voice- Into the Future… 3 years later**

The crowd screamed Yumi Ishiyama's name, and shouts begging her for her autograph followed it.

Yumi's so-called "nightmare" was coming true three years later.

Here she was, red carpet, bright lights, cameras flashing non-stop… this was the celebrity life. And don't forget there are more than a million fans jumping at you, behind that metal fence, begging you for your loopy, messy autograph. And even if it's the messiest one yet, they won't care, they'll hug it to their heart, and run off to tell their friends- or sell it on E-Bay.

Yumi thought it was kind of funny. She could write her autograph on little slits of paper, then put it on E-bay for hmm… 10 bucks? And there will be a lot of bids on it the next day. She'll get an easy hundred- or maybe thousand. Not that she didn't get them already.

:Yumi P.O.V.:

(A/N: Okay, everything in Yumi's P.O.V. is to give you a glimpse of her now 17-year old life. What she thinks, how her life is, all that stuff. Like to straighten everything out. Sorry if it's a bit of a bore!)

Ugh… here I am at this prehistoric exhibit. I could BARELY care less, but hey, better than having fan boys/girls ringing my doorbell constantly, pleading for my autograph. And, of course, there are stalkers and people jumping up and down outside my window. How they figured out my address, I have no idea. Sometimes it gets so hectic, I call the police.

And you know what? THEY ask for my autograph for their children. And I'm like, "ARRGHHH." But I have to be sooo polite. Ugh. Being a celeb sometimes sucks ass…

It was three years ago when I started my career as a model. I was 14 then, and 17 now. I have kinda dumped my career as a model. I'm still a model, but part time. I still do it when Clarice needs me. You see, I wanted to live my dream of becoming a professional big-hit singer. And, well, here I am. I'm living my dream- but not how I would think. I forgot the gossip, the rumors, the lies, the fan girls, the fan boys, the worshippers, rivals, enemies, and all that stuff. I'm not complaining- okay maybe I am- a little! But, who can help it? All this stuff can make anyone grumpy. Besides, I never knew it would go this far… and I never knew the consequences and results of being a celebrity. Like I said, I'm not complaining. I love my career, and am not going to quit anytime soon.

Anyways, like I said, I'm stuck here at this new exhibit thing. So I'm on the red carpet, signing autographs that are being pushed at me. I fake-smile, and sign autographs, asking them what their name is, and blah. But, hey, sometimes it's quite fun. I loved the feeling I got when I heard people screaming my name, shouting compliments at me in every direction.

I continued signing their autograph books for an hour or so. I was due for a CD-signing thing at a local music store. My new album would be coming out soon, and it was my first, so I was REALLY excited, and the day after it came out, I would be at the biggest CD place in California, as that place is where the album will be coming out first.

Then these two men came out from the exhibit, and ushered me inside. I waved to the people inside the metal fence (I don't really like to call them my "fans". I hate to feel snobby and conceieted… like Sissy for instance.), and smiled- genuinely this time. The feeling was great. Then the men gave me a tour of basically the entire thing. They were like the "head" of the exhibit thing, or whatever you want to call them. The man who basically did all the talking was around 40, kind of bald, was stuttering a bit at the beginning, but seeing he had nothing to worry about, relaxed after a while. I thought it would be some boring old exhibit that my mom used to go with me to when I was 4. But this? This wasn't half bad.

Of course, the technology was better, so it was like a virtual video-game thing. They put this helmet on my head, and I was actually seeing the dinosaurs roaring, and coming at me. I was about to run, and scream as a big dinosaur was going to step on me, but thank the lord, they took the helmet off of my head before I got killed- virtually. Kind of reminds me of Lyoko, but Lyoko was real, and serious. Strange- I went from an unknown super-heroine to a big-hit singer. Sounds pretty weird huh?

So, like, I left at around 6, and a chauffeur picked me up in my limo, and drove me back to my house, if you would be kind enough to call it that.

My house has about 10 rooms upstairs, not including the 3 bathrooms.

And downstairs, there's around 4 empty rooms, one of them filled with junk. But as they say, one's trash is another's treasure. So I'm planning to donate all of that "junk" to the salvation army and charity, such as mattresses, pillows, worn out clothes, baby-ish toys, all that stuff. I'm a charity person, if you'd call it that. I'm planning to donate half of the profit I make from my concert next week to charity. It feels good to give it away to the less fortunate- I'm sure they'll appreciate it.

Anyway, there's a kitchen, sitting room, living room, blah. The usual. Outside is a pool that goes up to 12 ft, including a Jacuzzi and a hot tub. Which is exactly where I'm heading now.

I quickly changed into my halter-top black bikini. (A/N: Can you imagine Yumi in a bikini? I know it's a bit of a drastic change, but hey, it's 2 years from now- anything can happen.)

It had red stripes on the right side, and was kind of plain- how I liked it. Indeed, black is still my favorite color- and thankfully, Clarice and everyone else approves as black is a "sophisticated" color and makes you look thinner and younger. But, personally, I don't really think it makes me look more "sophisticated" or thinner. Speaking of colors, my mother, and my manager (Mimi) and Clarice makes me wear brighter-color clothes, like pink (I had to wear that by force…),blue (One of my favorite colors now, it ain't bad), red (nah…), white, purple, green, etc. etc. But when not outside, and I don't have my maid (Christine) to pester me about it, I stick with black, as it's still my ALL-TIME favorite color.

Actually, I don't think I changed that much since I moved to America. I've grown a bit taller, around 2 or 3 inches. I let my hair grow a bit longer as well. It's now a little above the middle of my back, and with much persuading, I highlighted my hair brown and red. Red on the very tips of my hair, for "flare" as Clarice said. And brown because—well, just _because. _Mom said my hair looked brighter, and not as "blah" like black. My hair is really straight; occasionally it flares out after I wash it. I'm guessing I've grown curvier, everyone says so. I don't wear black turtlenecks and black pants as often as I used to. Now, I wear halter-tops, crop necks, and the usual clothing Americans wear. I actually carry a purse now- a black one. It's not that big, just the small kind, with my wallet, a pen (in case for autographs), my palm organizer, and my cellphone. See? Not much changed. But people say I look less "blah", and more like the celebrity I am.

Anyway, I head off to the pool, where my friends, Kristen, Deana, and Ashley were hanging out in the hot tub. I already had let Christine know that they would be arriving around five. And Lexi, you may ask? She's a world-wide model, traveling everywhere and such. You can see her everywhere, posters, ads, tv commercials, magazines informing everyone about her personal life- she's EVERYWHERE. (A/N: But hey, so is Yumi! Well, only in U.S.- for now…) We're not close or anything, but sometimes she could be okay. And thankfully, we BARELY keep in touch. I was glad we had lost contact- I didn't need a Sissy brat annoying me every second of my life. (A/N: I know, you probably thought Lexi was going to be another Sissy clone, constantly bugging her. But I didn't want to deal with that, and Lexi probably wasn't going to care much if they kept in touch or not.)  
**  
:Normal P.O.V.:**

"YUMI!" The girls shrieked, as Yumi dived into the pool, splashing them with ice-cold water.

"Hey guys!" Yumi greeted, as she swam freestyle to the hot-tub and climbed in.

"How was that exhibit?" Kristen asked, soaking herself in the nice, hot water.

"It was really cool. It was this virtual thing that lets you see the dinosaurs as if you were actually there. And I almost screamed cuz a T-Rex was gonna step on me." The girls laughed.

Kristen, Ashley, and Deana were close friends of Yumi now- actually, her only friends- in U.S. at least. They were still models, never quitting the career. As for the gang back in France, they didn't correspond anymore. It's not like they didn't want to. But Yumi had lost their phone numbers when she was forced to buy a more high-tech phone. Her mother went ahead and bought a new one for her daughter, giving her old phone back to the phone company (not before deleting all the contacts and stuff). Her mother had pointed out they had the money, and it would be a lot nicer if it was a camera phone, with Internet and e-mail and AIM attached. Yumi couldn't call the gang to inform them about it, and they didn't have any e-mail addresses in the past.  
**  
**Again, not much changed. Deana, Kristen, and Ashley were still the gorgeous, beautiful young girls they were 3 years back. But, like Yumi, they have grown curvier, and looked a lot more glamorous. And again, like Yumi, they got highlights. With a lot of decision and talks with Yumi, Ashley highlighted her hair a few streaks of purple. Kristen highlighted her hair burgundy and chestnut, whilst Deana kept her shiny, brown/blonde hair. They had grown much closer, and hung out together every chance they got.

Yumi stepped out of the hot tub, and dived headfirst into the water. The other girls followed suit- except Ashley.

"CANNONBALL!" Ashley screamed as she cannonballed into the water.

The other 3 girls quickly got sprayed by the water, and shrieked/laughed.

"You are SO paying for that!" Deana shouted at Ashley. Deana had grown out of her shell thanks to the girls. Although she was still quite shy around other people, Deana was a fun-loving girl, and really outgoing when she was around the girls.

Deana climbed up the steps and imitated Ashley, purposely landing right next to her.

"HEY!" Ashley shouted.

"Ughhh." Yumi groaned, glancing at Kristen.

Kristen rolled her eyes, as the two girls bickered, and tackled each other into the water.

Ashley pushed Deana under the water, but Deana grabbed her feet and pushed her down as well.

"Will they ever stop?" Kristen asked Yumi.

"Nope…" Yumi replied, smiling slightly.

Some things never change.

* * *

**In France **

(A/N: I forgot to mention before, everyone is in the same grade. Makes it SO much easier.)

"Come on Odd!" a handsome 17-year old brunette boy tugged his best friend's sleeve, "We have to get to class!"

He had brown, messy hair. He was wearing a forest-green t-shirt, and jeans. He was a hunk- the heartthrob of the school. He was muscular and buff- not too buff, just the right amount, if you get what I'm saying. Every girl in school wanted him, those who were single at least. He was star of the soccer team, winning the "Most Valuable Player" award, and was captain as well. He also played guitar. And the most important fact that all girls in school found most helpful- he was single. For 3 years. Though there was a rumour a year ago that he was dating a girl named Emily. But turned out it wasn't true.

"Oh, pipe down Ulrich." The blonde said, waving him away as he stared at two pretty girls giggling together at the lunch table.

The blonde looked the same as always. Hair like Dragon Ball Z characters, but blonde with a purple spot in the middle. He was the oddball in the school, the class clown, unlike his best friend. And, again, unlike his best friend, he was not the heartthrob in school. He was good-looking (sometimes), and was single. But like Ulrich, he played guitar. His after-school, or in school activity was flirting with any good-looking girl that catched his eye. He was dressed in a purple t-shirt, and jeans.

The girls noticed him staring, and giggled again. Then eyed Ulrich with interest, and smiled seductively, hoping the single hunk would notice.

"Come on, lover boy." Ulrich rolled his eyes, "We have to get to Arithmetic Class."

"Oh, come ON Ulrich. You've been obsessing over Yumi since forever. Why can't you just start over? I know there are a million girls drooling over you! I bet Yumi already has a boyfriend or something." Odd said, instantly regretted his words. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But you have to get over it sometime." Odd said, placing a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Ulrich's face saddened, and hung his head. He could feel his eyes welling up at the thought of Yumi having a boyfriend. But there must be tons of guys drooling over her as well. Maybe he SHOULD forget about her. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. The measly crush on the gorgeous girl had blossomed into more- love. His heart ached for her touch- her laugh, her smile; oh god, he even missed her teasing! In conclusion, he was…_ HOPELESS._

"Y-you're right, Odd. But I can't get over it." Ulrich said, his voice somber, his gaze on the floor.

Odd sighed. "I don't want to say that Ulrich. Yumi's my friend too, and we're all not going to forget about her."

Ulrich nodded, and said as an attempt to cheer himself up, "I already found my dream girl." Ulrich averted his gaze from the floor to Odd's face and smirked, "But you haven't."

Odd stuck out his tongue at his best friend and said, "She's somewhere out there! I just well, have to wait."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and dragged Odd to Arithmetic Class.

Ulrich and Odd got there just in time, but they were the last ones there.

The bell rang.

"Hello class! Today we are going to learn-" Ms. Barber started dully.

Suddenly, a voice came over the P.A. system.

"Hello students!" A hyper voice said. It was the principal of Kadic. HIGH. (Notice there's no JR.!) She was Mrs. Pinackalis. (A/N: Don't ask… but if you do, that's okay too. xP)

"I have a very important announcement!" She continued, "As you all know, there was a district raffle. The prize is the whole school will go on a vacation to California!"

Hushed voices spread throughout the room.

"How long the stay will be is unknown. There will be an educational tour once each week. You won't be let off that easy!" She said, "You'll be receiving a permission slip, and a few papers telling you about the trip."

"And, most of you already guessed it, the winner of the vacation is…" She paused dramatically.

The students and teachers held their breath, each of them having a feeling it was-

"KADIC. HIGH!" She screamed, not even trying to restrain her excitement. (Very uncharacteristic of a principal, but w/e.)

The whole school got in an uproar.

Screams, shouts, and yells were heard across the hall, teachers springing up lively, and cheering, as others flew into the halls screaming and dancing. And Ms. Barber's class threw their hats up in the air. (if they had any.)

"YES!" Ms. Barber shouted. The students got up and jumped on the desks, and Ms. Barber hugged the students happily.

"WE'RE GOING TO CALI!"

* * *

"Where's California, Jeremie?" Aelita asked as she walked to the park with Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd.

She wasn't as naive as before, and knew ALMOST everything an earthling should.

"It's in the United States, Aelita. It's on the east of us. It'll be great!" Jeremie exclaimed.

As usual, Jeremie was Jeremie. Jeremie the Einstein. Jeremie the school genius. The school mastermind. He wore his usual blue outfit, blue shirt, blue pants. He still wore glasses, never really wanting contacts. And looked exactly the same as two years ago- except he was taller, and cuter, but yeah, still the same old Jer.

"Doesn't Yumi live in California?" Ulrich asked, starry-eyed.

"Yep… I think." Odd said, scratching his head.

"Let me call her." Ulrich responded, and quickly took out his cell and dialed Yumi's number.

"Hello?" A voice said. It sounded Indian… so not Yumi. Maybe she picked up the accent?

"Hey, this is Ulrich."

"Ulrich? Who are you? MOTHER! A PERSON IS STALKING ME!"

Ulrich hastily canceled the call.

"Well?" Odd pestered.

"Some Indian girl who has no frigging idea who the hell I am."

"Ah. I see."

"I'm guessing she changed her phone number… if you're rich, you'll probably want a more high-tech phone. Or if people figure out her cell number, they'll call her, and then she'll have to change the phone number anyways." Jeremie suggested, "Well she SHOULD be rich… knowing her, she's very successful…"

Ulrich and Odd looked at him, quizzically.

"Well, she IS a model isn't she?"

"OH YEAH! I forgot…"

"So we are unable to contact Yumi?" Aelita asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes, but don't worry Aelita, I'm sure we'll get to see her face in a magazine…" said Ulrich, sadly.

"Brighten up buddy, at least you get to see her." Odd pointed out.

"For once Odd, you're right."

* * *

**Ahh! What's going to happen next? The suspense! Haha. Don't worry, the fun's just beginning! The Ulrich- mobbing, the talk show, the confessing, the new Odd relationship, and the lip-locks- it's alllll good. I'll be sure to get the next chappie ASAP. Oh, and REVIEW! Please and thank youu!**

--Jenn--  



	7. Chapter 7: Doubts and Worries

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code: Lyoko and never will. If I DID own it, a LOT of things would be different.  
****  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! I really appreciate it! I'd like to thank:**

**_j6girl, newmoongirl, xX Painful Bliss Xx, tehrandomkitten, I don't even know, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, aZn sIsTeR 92, Lune-Solei, Robinrox13, Luna, animegoddess12345, Animelover, American-Kitty, Kiki, screennameless, ChinaWings, hearts and flowers, Shayna, and nick_**

**For their awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**Also, those who read my other story, Good Times Fasho, it's "kind of" put on hiatus. I have no ideas for it, and I'm on a roll with this story. Sorry! If you would like to submit a snippet, a chapter, or ideas for this story, or for this one, please contact me, or tell me your ideas in your reviews!**

**Credits: xX Painful Bliss Xx, aZn sIsTeR 92, and Lune-Solei. Mucho gracias!  
**

**My apologies for this uber-long author's note, and if the chapter is crappish. I'm not that satisfied with this, but it was the best I could come up with. Here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**In 3 days at the airport…**

**(A/N: Jim's still here. Don't ask why. Hehe.)**

The students all got their parents to sign the permission slips that their teachers gave out that day. They packed, bringing all their belongings, their favorite stuffed animals, electronics, bunches of money because their paranoid parents thought their children couldn't live without them, and practically their entire closet.

They were at the airport, hugging their parents good-bye and excitedly talking to friends, chatting a mile a minute.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Jim boomed, "TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE."

The students gave their parents one last hug, and rushed to board the planes. (The school needed two or three planes to fit all the teens. But rest assured, the gang is in the same plane- unfortunately with Sissy.)

The parents waved tearfully to their children, talking to the other parents about how "their baby" was growing up.

Meanwhile, the teens were boarding the plane excitedly. Ulrich and Odd sat together in the back (but not without Sissy calling him, and pestering him to sit with her), Aelita and Jeremie sat together in the front. As promised (on the raffle thingy), they were given first-class seats, and given a lot of room to stretch out their legs, etc. etc.

When the plane lifted off, the students shouted, screamed, and hooted with excitement, but Jim quickly quieted them down by yelling even LOUDER (and that's REALLY loud), saying the pilot won't be able to concentrate, and lecturing them on the importance of keeping quiet, and blah.

"Odd, Jeremie's waited so long for Aelita and all, but when she does get materialized, why isn't he 'making the move'." Ulrich asked him, when the plane quieted down to loud chatter.

"You know they've been sending each other 'hints'. They're both just too shy to say anything, waiting for the other one to say it first." Odd replied, "But I did spy on them, and figured out they had these "good-night" kisses on the cheek after watching a movie or going to a "friendly outing" as Jer calls it. They hold hands a lot, and whisper in each other's ear. That's a sure sign."

"But Jer's already found his girl! He SHOULD make the move. I'm not even sure who it is anymore. Yumi probably moved on. And you? You have no one." Ulrich sniggered at the last sentence.

"HEY!" Odd protested, slapping his best friend on the arm.

Then he added, "We'll have to talk to Jeremie about it, even though he's just gonna deny the fact that he's head-over-heels for her."

Ulrich nodded, "You know, I can't wait to go to Cali. I mean, it'd be really cool if Yumi's face was in a magazine…" He sighed dreamily.

Odd rolled his eyes, "Found another guy who's head-over-heels for someone."

"At least I know who I like!" Ulrich retorted.

"Ugh, whatever…" Odd replied, and put the headphones over his ears, watching the movie in the back of the seat in front of them.

Then he mumbled, "At least I'm girl-free. And not obsessed with a girl that's probably a celebrity, and is un-reachable."

Ulrich rolled his eyes, and followed suit.

He was almost sleeping, his head lolling on the seat.

Then soft rock music boomed into his ears. He had made the volume loud by accident.

"The Life of a Raven. Starring Yumi Ishiyama, and Jason Giwarski". The narrator's deep voice said. (A/N: I KNOW. I totally messed up with the movie title. I had no idea what to put. The movie's not as dark as it sounds. Oh, and since Yumi's a MAS, it's only reasonable that she acts too.)

"Yumi?" Ulrich whispered curiously.

He inched closer to the screen until his nose was almost touching the screen.

Ulrich watched intently. Yumi was pretty, in that "Cinderella" kind of way here. She was wearing black, her hair worn in a short ponytail, strands of hair sticking to her skin, and sweat rolling down her face. (A/N: Remember, this is only a movie.)

The movie pretty much went like this: She was a military brat, and her name was Melissa in the story. Her father, a general, had to move all over the country, as the bases kept changing. Right when 'Melissa' made a new friend, they had to move once again.

She stopped moving after awhile, when her mother died. Her father sent her to her aunt's place. Her aunt was very strict, and only let her go to the market to buy groceries, and go to school and swimming meets. At school, she met a boy named Justin.

The rest was pretty much blah. It wasn't a boring movie, but Ulrich had no intention to really watch, just to watch Yumi. When the kissing scene came, he felt a pang in his heart, as if someone suddenly ripped it off. He reminded himself it was only a movie, as the credits rolled.

"Only a movie… only a movie." Ulrich said, over and over again.

His heart raced, as he closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

He failed.

* * *

**At the Hotel…**

"Odd, you're rooming with Jeremie." Jim called, "In room 1689. Stay here until I say you can go."

He gave the boys the hotel card for that room (you know to slide in the little machine).

"Ulrich, you'll be rooming with Theo, in room 2487." Jim gave the hotel cards to the boys.

"And Aelita you'll be rooming with Sissy in room 1985." Jim gave the hotel cards to the girls  
and waved them off. "You all can go." (A/N: Haha! Get it? 1985? … okay, maybe not…)

Then he resumed calling out the roomies and the hotel numbers, and passing out the cards.

Aelita grimaced. She never liked Sissy. Sissy, to her, was an ignorant brat, who flirted with every hot guy she saw, who tried to get Ulrich to like her, and annoyed her group of friends every chance she got. When she first arrived, Sissy had made fun of her pink hair, and gotten angry when her 'henchmen' Herb and Nicholas started to like her.

Herb and Nicholas had gotten out of Sissy's grasp, and hung out together like best friends. Nicholas became a drummer in the school band (that was organized in Kadic High), and didn't have such a humpback. He was still had that small pinch of dumbness in his voice, and like before, wasn't as smart as Herb. He had more friends, and started to date girls out of this school.  
Herb didn't have as much zits as before, and made a few friends with computer nerds such as him. But he was still unpopular, unlike his best friend, Nicholas, who was getting more popular each day.

Ulrich didn't exactly like Theo, and still remembered the day when Theo walked Yumi home. But that was three years ago. Now, Theo started to date Emily, who had long black hair with new red streaks. Her glasses were gone, and replaced with contacts.

And, of course, Odd and Jeremie were best friends, so they had no "difficulties".

Anyway, they all headed off in separate directions, going to their hotel rooms.

* * *

**With Aelita and Sissy…**

"You pink-headed dork!" Sissy screamed, "Stop hogging the closet, I need room too!"

Aelita growled under her breath, quickly putting her clothes in a certain part of the closet, and another part of the drawers.

Aelita, however, only took up a quarter of the closet (keep in mind that the closet is QUITE huge…)

"Well, you're filling almost everything. I only get a quarter of the closet, and you get 3/4th!" Aelita argued.

Sissy stared at her blankly.

"Forget it, you don't understand 3rd grade math." Aelita said, waving her hand away.

"I do so!"

"Well, you just proved to me that you don't."

Sissy stared at Aelita, dumbfounded.

Aelita crossed her arms, and smirked a bit as Sissy "hmphed" and walked off.

Sissy's stupidity always came in handy.

* * *

**With Odd and Jeremie**

Odd and Jeremie had no difficulties with luggage, or "closet-sharing".

As promised, Odd quickly got onto the subject of Aelita with Jeremie, making the poor guy flush. They were both lying on their queen-sized bed comfortably.

"Jer, you found your girl. Why aren't you making your move?" Odd was questioning Jeremie as he opened a bag of chips, and stuffed them in his mouth hungrily.

Jeremie's face was as red as a tomato now. "She isn't my girl!" He protested lamely, making it more obvious that he liked her.

Odd sighed. "You know man, you are really bad at lying."

Jeremie sighed as well, sticking his hand out for the bag of chips.

Odd glared, and reluctantly tossed it over.

"Well… it's just not the time." Jeremie said, biting on a chip.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT THE TIME!" Odd cried, "You KNOW she likes you. She's been materialized for 3 years!"

Looking at Jeremie's blank, but dazed face, he added, "Or maybe not."

Then continued on his lecture, "She likes you, Jer. It's so obvious. You better make the move on her fast, or someone else will. You know that other guys are looking at her right?"

Jer nodded, emotionlessly taking another chip.

"Ask her out on a date or something! Don't you see? Your girl is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE. But Ulrich's girl is a model or something; he doesn't even know her cell or her email address, or her IM. He doesn't even know where the HECK she is! And ME? I have NO idea who she is, where she is, and I'm still searching for the right one. I'm not in a hurry, but sometimes, I see so many couples around the world, and I can't help but want someone for me too." Odd said, looking at Jeremie in the eye.

"Do it while you still have the chance, Jer. Someone else could ask her out first- like… like…" Odd racked his brain for a possibility.

Jeremie waited anxiously.

"Oh! I got one! Like Herb!" Odd said.

Jeremie clenched his fists at the sound of his name. He never liked Herb, that little zit-faced brat. Always trying to outdo Jeremie. Lately, he did seem to like Aelita…

"No one is taking Aelita! She isn't a toy! SHE WILL NOT BE MESSED AROUND WITH." Jeremie fumed.

"Yes! She won't!" Odd cheered his best friend on.

"I'll be sure she won't be heartbroken! I'll ask her out RIGHT NOW." Jeremie declared, marching up to the door, and slamming it shut.

Odd shook his head and smiled at himself.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

**In Ulrich and Theo's room**

Ulrich and Theo didn't have any complications either. They quickly unloaded their stuff, plopped on their beds, and turned on the TV, flipping through channels.

There was a knock at their door.

"That's for me." Theo said, smoothing his hair down.

He opened the door, and revealed his girlfriend, Emily.

"Theo!" Emily cried, engulfing him in a hug, "I missed you! I haven't seen you in a hour!"

"It's only been a little bit!" Theo said, giving her a quick peck on the lips, and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hi Ulrich!" Emily said, giving him a little wave, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Ulrich replied, staring at the TV, still trying to find a good channel.

"Me and Em are going out." Theo told his roomie, "We'll see ya later, aiight?"

Before Ulrich could respond, Theo had shut the door.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but envy the couple. If only Yumi were here… life would be much more bearable.

Suddenly, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita barged in, without knocking.

Odd quickly ran over to Ulrich and whispered in his ear, "I got Jeremie to ask Aelita out!"

Ulrich smiled weakly at him, and gave him the two thumbs up sign.

If Yumi were here, Odd would try to get him and Yumi together. But you see the problem? Yumi's not here.

Jeremie and Aelita were holding hands, blushing. Their bodies were closer to each other than usual.

"Hey guys!" Ulrich greeted, "Happy to hear you're officially hooked up!" He smirked.

Jeremie and Aelita flushed more.

Odd rolled his eyes, and averted his eyes to the TV.

"Ulrich, this looks like a good show. Or a talk show or whatever…" Odd muttered.

Ulrich shrugged, and lay down on his bed, watching the show.

The couple, Jeremie and Aelita, snuggled close to one another to watch.

…

An auburn haired girl walked up to the stage, receiving thunderous applause, and hoots.

She smiled, and began to talk as the noise died down.

"Hey everyone! I'm Mary, host of the hit celebrity talk show, Teen Scene!" Mary announced, earning thunderous applause again from the audience.

"This week, we've chosen another celebrity. Her first album is coming out in a week, and is one of the new, famous, hot teen pop stars, please welcome, Crystal Clear!" Mary said enthusiastically, clapping her hands with the mike in hand, as a pretty blonde-haired girl with waist-length hair ran up on stage. (A/N: Ha! Thought it was Yumi, didn't you?)

There were many whistles, claps, hoots, and shouts coming from the audience.

"Hey Mary!" Crystal greeted her interviewer, shaking her hand, "It's great to be here!"

She waved out to the audience, blowing kisses.

Mary smiled, as she sat down, and patted the seat next to her for Crystal to sit down.

When she was seated, Mary asked the usual, 'what is it like being a singer?' thing. Then came the last question.

"All right Crystal, this is the last question! After this one, we're going to take questions from the audience. Is that all right with you?"

"Yup. Fire away."

"I heard you and Yumi Ishiyama have a bit of rivalry between you two. Is that true? If so, what are you planning to do about it?"

---The gang gasps---

"Yes, we do have a bit of rivalry. Yumi is on top of the charts one week; I'm on top the next. I'm planning to do nothing, really. I'm just going to try my best." Crystal responded, earnestly.

"All right, thank you Crystal!" Mary said energetically, "Now it's time to-"

…

Ulrich turned off the TV.

"Did you hear that?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep." Odd said, with the same excitement in his voice.

"YUMI'S FAMOUS!" The duo shouted together.

"So?" Jeremie said, "You're still probably not going to be able to see her… I mean, we're 'commoners' and she's famous. She'll probably have bodyguards!"

--Yumi's 'House'--

"I'M GOING TO GET BODYGUARDS!" Yumi shouted at her parents, enraged.

Her parents nodded and replied, "Yes, of course. With your high social status, you need bodyguards, in case of any assassination attacks, kidnappers; mobbers- they're all out there, Yumi. Many may be out there for your fortune. And they will do anything for it."

Yumi remained silent, still enraged that she was going to get bodyguards.

"Do I always need them?" Yumi asked.

"Not always. Not when you're with your friends. But they will receive the bodyguards' mobile numbers, just in case."

"Aww…" Yumi groaned, "Can't I just wear a disguise?"

"That too."

"Ugh. Great…"

* * *

**Back with the gang**

"Yumi really is famous…" Ulrich muttered his eyes closed.

It was only he and Odd in his room now. Jeremie and Aelita were out for a "walk".

"Well, duh…" Odd said, "She has the potential and all."

"I know." Ulrich said, snapping out of his haze, and standing up.

"If she's famous, she's gotta have some pictures on the internet at least…" He mumbled, turning on his wireless laptop.

After a few minutes, Ulrich went to Google, and typed in, "Yumi Ishiyama".

"WHOA." The two boys shouted, their eyes wide.

"Yumi Ishiyama shrine, I love Ishiyama fan club, the Official Yumi Ishiyama website, Yumi Ishiyama. Net, Yumi Ishiyama Gossip, Yumi Ish-" Ulrich began, when he was stopped by Odd.

"She's all OVER the place!" Odd said, his eyes widening, as he scrolled down the page.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Let's just go to the "Images" part."

"Right."

He clicked on it, and about a million pictures were shown.

Ulrich gaped, his jaw dropping on to the floor.

"She-she-she-"Ulrich stuttered, staring at the pictures, agape. She wasn't the Cinderella-like character she was in the movie, obviously.

"What? WHAT!" Odd shouted at his best friend, snatching the laptop away from him.

"What?" Odd asked, as he looked behind Ulrich's shoulder. "Dude, what's the big deal? It's an older Yumi in a halter. One of the strangest sights I saw... Yumi never puts on something like this before."

"Yeah, I know, but she's gorgeous, Odd! Even more than she was in the past if that's even possible." Ulrich replied, enlarging the pictures.

Yumi was in a glittery black halter dress that perfectly shaped her curves. Her bangs were pushed to the side, revealing her sparkly dark-brown eyes, shining at the lucky person she was looking at. She seductively smiled, though it was obvious she didn't mean to. She was always like this, smiling so nice at everyone without meaning to. There were many pictures of her at a new exhibit, waving, signing autographs, and posing for pictures with many of the adoring fans.

"She still looks like Yumi." Odd said, looking at Ulrich questionably. "Just with make-up. And a dress. And highlights. And a purse. And-"

"I get it! Yumi still looks like Yumi. She's just curvier. And hotter." Ulrich concluded, feeling himself fall into a haze, and into Yumi's spell she had cast over him three years ago all over again.

"She's so pretty…" He mumbled, staring at the pictures, "Isn't she just drop-dead gorgeous, Odd? " He trailed off, muttering gibberish.

"Forget Yumi!" Odd exclaimed, "Who's her hot friends?"

He pointed to one picture, and enlarged it. He read the caption underneath.

"Yumi and Supermodel Friends." He read aloud, his mouth watering.

"Ah, they're nothing compared to Yumi, Odd." Ulrich said, dreamily.

"But they're still hot!" Odd protested.

"The Chinese one, and the brown-haired one are pretty, but that blonde one is the bombshell one." He announced. "I'm in llluuvvvv."

Ulrich slapped his friend's arm, "Yeah right. You don't even know the girl."

"Well, you barely know YUMI anymore!" Odd retorted.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Ulrich responded.

"Fine! Let's go see if Yumi has a boyfriend." Odd said, typing in "Yumi's boyfriend" in the search engine.

"Aww… come ON Odd…" Ulrich pleaded him not to. He was afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry, pal. She's single." Odd told him, as he pointed to a part in the paragraph that said, "Yumi is single."

"Okay. It doesn't matter if she wasn't single, I could never see her again anyways." Ulrich said. It was obviously apparent he was lying.

"Nah, it would matter, because your heart would shatter into smithereens." Odd responded, skimming the page.

"Hey, buddy! It says here that there is a rumor that a popstar, Jason, is hitting on Yumi. And they're secretly dating. But I think it's just a lie. Whaddaya think?"

"Gimme that!" Ulrich snatched the laptop from Odd's grasp, and quickly skimmed the paragraph.

_"Though Yumi says she's single, you never know. There is a rumor that Jason Giwarski and Yumi Ishiyama are secretly dating. Apparently, Jason is hitting on Yumi. They both starred in the hit movie, "The Life of a Raven", and became good friends over that short time period. Perhaps they feel more affectionate toward each other? We do not know the facts, or the truth, but much evidence shows they are together. Some evidence we dug up is the "friendly talks" on the set while working on the movie, the several trips to Starbucks for cappuccinos and latte, and the trip to Las Vegas they had together to get to know each other more, as Yumi felt uncomfortable about the kissing scene…"_

**--- Click "Continue" to proceed to the next page. ---**

Ulrich didn't bother clicking "Continue". He was far too caught up in the evidence. What if they really were together? He would fall into a coma and never wake up again.

"Nah, I don't think it's true…" Ulrich said, though he had his doubts. Many, many, many doubts.

"But that Jason is a nice looking guy." Odd replied, "Go check him out."

Ulrich quickly typed in "Jason Giwarksi" in the search engine.

It was outlandish how two people who didn't know each other and were practically enemies still looked alike. And when I say the look alike, they looked almost twins.

Jason had brown hair, and amber eyes like Ulrich. He was slouching, and wearing blue instead of green. His hair was slick and gelled.

"Man." Ulrich said, running his hand through his hair. "He looks a lot like me."

"But he's 18. A year older than us." Odd said.

Ulrich nodded. He sighed.

Troubles, concerns, and worries ran through his mind like a raceway track.

If Yumi and Jason really were dating, it would be the end of the world for Ulrich.

Definitely.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I prewrote this chapter awhile ago, but it needed some fixing, and I wasn't satisfied with it yet. Oh, and you may see JG when referring to Jason, as they are his initials. Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret's Out

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: OMGG… I gave "sneak peeks" to so many people, I bet they've already read the entire chapter… **

----

**Hmmm… About a week later.**

**Yumi P.O.V.**

"Thanks Yumi! At last, I have a break from you!" Christine teased, "I have to get something good for my mom's birthday anyway. I'll see you later."

I smiled genuinely at the girl. I was giving her the week's paycheck, and as usual, sending her off to the mall in the limo to get herself something nice.

"Aiight. Later." I said as Christine vanished out the front door.

After Christine left, I stared out the window, lost in a train of thought. It was those times when you just stare out into space, and don't stop staring until something distracts you.

A crash of thunder shouted, making me jump in surprise. Yep, something was bound to distract you. I sighed. This was one of those days, where you felt gloomy, and had nothing to do about it. I walked slowly to my room, each step feeling like a drag.

When I reached to my room, I pressed the combination, and the door swung open. I locked the door. There was no use though for no one else was home, except one bodyguard, probably watching TV downstairs. I flopped onto my bed. Grabbing my large pillow, I buried my face in it, and groaned rather loudly. Today was disastrous, and tiring.

Today was a dreary, rainy Saturday, and miraculously, I had some free time, which was surprising. I usually had to do one of those tours, or a meeting, a concert, something. But today, I was free.

I suppose I should have done something better than mope around at home… go out, do something. I usually felt ambitious… but today was one of those moments where you snuggle at home and watch TV until you get nauseous.

Unfortunately, my friends DID feel ambitious.

My friends dragged me out into the pouring rain, trying to get me to stop moping. In the midst of all the commotion, I had forgotten my disguise at home, yet my so-called-friends forced me into the mall without it anyway. Being mobbed is not a fun thing. I repeat. It is not fun. Right after I entered the mall, I had to escape. A girl almost instantaneously spotted me. She pointed, obnoxiously screaming my name.

Hundreds crowded around us, asking for our autographs.

As my friends frantically signed autographs as quickly as their hands would allow them to, I pushed the people aside, and ran for dear life, whilst my "fans" were right behind my heel. I rushed into the nearest bathroom, and ran into an empty stall. I stood on the toilet seat, panting. The girls came in, hastily searching for me through the large restroom. Muttering that the girl probably wasn't me, that it was just another look-a-like, they retreated back to their shopping.

I found my friends at the entrance still signing autographs and dragged them to the car.

It was a very eventful day indeed. And the worst part? I had a feeling I was catching a cold. I hadn't gotten sick for so long. No allergies, no nothing. I depended on my natural healthiness to perform. Imagine that. I would sneeze in the middle of a lyric, and then run off the stage to get a tissue from the audience. Weird.

I kept sneezing on the way home, and I kept reaching for a tissue while I was driving, so Ashley, who is a wild driver, took over. It wasn't fun to keep bumping against the walls. Having your voice drained by screaming over the booming music wasn't fun either as you can imagine.

I turned on the Plasma TV as I snuggled against my pillow under the warm covers.

"Discovery Channel… CNN…" I muttered, uninterestedly flipping channels.

I finally stopped at one channel. It was a re-run. Not just any, "I Love Lucy" re-run either.

That was the most humiliating moment of my life- I exposed my secret. No one else knew, and they're probably doing a mass search for him right at the moment, trying to get something out of him- I don't know. Well. Probably except Kadic… It was a strange thought, but still. I exposed it! And knowing I did it to the whole frigging world makes it loads worse. It was just a small little mess up, but still. Everyone notices everything you do. Every. Little. Move.

I hid my face in my pillow as I sneezed. I waited for the secret to pour out into the entire world again. I hated Teen Scene re-runs.

Oh man. At least Ulrich isn't going to see this…

----

**With the Gang**

**(A/N: Yes, it is still the same day: Saturday.)**

**Ulrich P.O.V.**

It was pouring outside. The "raining cats-and-dogs" kind of thing. It pounded down on the streets, and big traffic jams were all over the city. Cars honked noisily, trying to get to their destination on time.

As for me (and Odd), we were just lounging around at the café inside the hotel. Theo was out again since he got his driver's license. Poor him. Knowing Theo, he had blasted the music full-volume to keep himself awake. Or, swearing under his breath. It would be a lot faster if he just walked to the hotel, though it wouldn't be very comfortable, being drenched in rain.

Odd was munching on another helping of cheesecake, sending crumbs onto the floor. I was eating Cheetos, and licking my fingers delightfully.

The cafe's TV was turned on to a Teen Scene. It aired once a week, we later found out. They always had a teen celebrity interviewed. This was a re-run, however, so it had to be from awhile ago…

Odd and I settled down to watch, wondering what celebrity would be interviewed.

**(End Ulrich POV)**

**…**

"Hey everyone! Welcome to this week's Teen Scene! We're here live, in lovely beautiful San Francisco!" Mary welcomed cheerfully.

Like last week, cheers, shouts, hoots, and wild applause was heard.

"Today, we have one of the biggest celebrities in the US with us! Probably the most wanted Japanese girl in the whole nation, please welcome, the one, the only, Yumi Ishiyama!"

**---Ulrich and Odd gasp, this sudden sentence resulting in Ulrich dropping his bag of Cheetos. Also resulting in many people staring at Ulrich.---**

A tall, raven-haired girl appeared. She was wearing a black V-neck shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a black choker with a solitary skull hanging from it.

Yumi came running out to stand next to the hostess.

"Hey everyone!" The raven-haired beauty shouted to the audience, waving, and smiling broadly.

Mary gestured to Yumi to sit down in the chair next to her. The two chairs were separated by a little table **(The really small ones, usually to put magazines on… I don't know how to describe it! Apologies!) **Then she fired her first question.

"So, Yumi, what's it like being the most wanted Japanese rock star in the nation?"

"Oh, well, I feel the same. It's not like I suddenly received super powers. I almost never get a day to myself, but it's really fun touring and traveling all over the world.," Yumi smiled, "All my fans are awesome, and they're all in my 6th heart. They're always so supportive."

"So who has your other hearts?"

"My parents, my brother, my best friends, my best friends back in France, and Christine."

"Christine?"

"One of my good friends. She deserves a whole heart all by herself. It's tiring having to deal with me every solitary day." Yumi laughed.

"Ah, I see. So how is your brother taking all of this? The fame, the fortune! Having a celebrity for a sister must be thrilling."

"Oh, he's just a normal little brother. He's a pest a lot of the times, constantly borrowing money from me and never paying back. He promises to repay me but never does. He's already been in several interviews, talk shows, and magazines with me. Albeit he already has a fan club!"

**(A/N: Yes, I know, Hiroki is supposed to be about 10 years younger than Yumi. Oh well, I changed it to 11 so he will be able to act more snobbish than a 6-year old. xDD)**

"So, what are the pros and cons of being famous and being a singer?"

"Well, the paparazzi almost always sneak into my personal life. Every single thing I do is captured in a picture and put on the Internet and exposed to the world. I can never have some time alone, and I'm always busy. Beside the fact of gossip and rumors, being a singer is awesome, I love doing what I like to do best and being known for it."

"Thanks for the insight! Here's another question: We hear that you and JG are going out. Is that true?"

Yumi shook her head vigorously. "No, we're friends."

Mary raised an eyebrow to the audience. "In that case, have you been in any long-term relationship yet?"

"No, I've never been in a long-term relationship before." Yumi said with confidence and pride. Not a tint of red was on her face.

The sentence earned her many gasps from the audience.

**--Ulrich sighed with relief--**

"Well, we would expect someone like you to have a boyfriend; what happened?"

"I never met my "true love". And I'm much too busy to be able to go find someone I like. I'm satisfied with what I have so far… well… to be honest, I had found someone I really loved a few years ago." Yumi blushed.

"You did? A celebrity crush?"

"Nope."

"Who is it?"

"A close friend from France."

"Are you guys still in touch?"

"Nope, me and Ulric-", Yumi stopped mid-sentence. Instinctively, she slammed her hand onto her mouth. If she hadn't placed her hand onto her mouth, it would have gone by unnoticed. Too bad she had.

**-- Ulrich almost toppled off his chair, but Odd helped him back up just in time. He was snickering, and Ulrich's face was beet red. His eyes were large in disbelief.--**

Yumi quickly recovered.

"Erm… we don't keep in touch." Yumi was blushing fiercely. She was as red as the fire hydrant right outside the studio.

The audience (what nosy observers w- erm- THEY are…) noticed immediately, and they whispered loudly. Worse, it was captured on National TV. If she weren't being taped, she would have beaten herself up for being such an idiot.

Mary, of course, noticed. She quickly changed the subject.

She blathered on about: Shopping, money, family, boys, accessories, favorites... the list went on forever.

Then came the audience questions.

One (RUDE) teenage guy shouted, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Others cried out inappropriate things as well.

Yumi just laughed.

**--Ulrich cringed, and began mentally screaming at the TV--**

The show finally ended, as Yumi managed a weak smile, and a feeble wave.

"Wow. And that was only a half an hour. Quite amusing." Odd commented. The "quite amusing" part was about Ulrich. He was squirming the entire time, emotions crossing his face each time. Odd even took a few pictures, in which he would be adding to his scrapbook very soon. As well as adding it to the Internet, and showing EVERYONE. He smiled happily at the thought.

"Come on. I'm getting myself a cappuccino and then I'm leaving." Ulrich grimaced, and stomped to the cashier.

He politely ordered a cappuccino, which was given to him in less than a minute. The café was known for its incredibly fast service. It _was _a five star hotel. It wouldn't be one without a nifty café!

Ulrich didn't have any cash with him (and Odd), so he paid by credit.

He slid the credit card through and signed his name. "Ulrich Stern". It was nice and neat.

Ulrich would soon regret that.

"Thanks." He said, walking out.

"WAIT!" The cashier cried, "You're ULRICH? Aren't you the one Yumi was talking about?"

"Uh… I did know her back where I lived…"

"OH MY GAWD. CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" She screeched, giving him a little notepad.

He scribbled his name, and began rushing out with Odd in tow.

"I'm gonna leave now…"

"OH MY GAWSHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOOK EVERYONE! I GOT THE GUY'S AUTOGRAPH! YUMI ISHIYAMA LIKES HIM!" She shouted obnoxiously, pointing to his signature.

There were loud voices, all the girls were looking around wildly.

They caught sight of the brunette boy about to leave.

"I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" They suddenly hollered. A rush of people began to form, as many crowded around Ulrich. Odd was singled out.

"HEY! I KNOW YUMI ISHIYAMA TOO!"

"Yeah right, geek." A girl waved him off as she rushed toward Ulrich.

Random, slutty thoughts ran through each girl's mind as they eyed Ulrich. They smiled seductively, giving him their best smile as he signed their arm or their shirt.

He didn't notice any of it. He was too busy frantically signing autographs.

"Let's get out of here!" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"No way! It's awesome!" Odd replied back, snapping photos uncontrollably.

A brunette girl suddenly came over. She had bouncy curls, a black sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and black Converses. "I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" She smiled sweetly at him, as Odd bewilderingly looked at her. He signed it. The girl swooned. (LOLL! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE…) "What a hottie." She sighed to her friends: An Indian girl, and a Chinese girl.

"I guess." They replied.

"NO! BACK OFF. HE'S MINE!" The girl yelled at the two.

"Um..." Odd's eyes widened. Then he shifted his gaze to Ulrich, who was still signing autographs at the speed of light. Now, he was limited to only signing Ulr- and then scribbles. They cant tell the difference anyway.

Suddenly, a line formed right in front of Odd.

"Uhh…" His wish of being a "ladie's man" had come true. At the moment, he wasn't really enjoying girls fawning over him…

"ULRICH! LETS RUN NOW…" Odd shouted over the commotion, as he raced off.

Ulrich sighed with relief, and caught up to his friend in record time.

Unfortunately, there was a lot of girls still wanting their autograph…

Unfortunately.

"RUN!" Odd screamed for his life.

His arms were up in the air, his eyes bugged out.

He raced through the hallways, with Ulrich in tow.

Odd abruptly stopped, panting for air.

"Go without me, buddy!" Odd shouted.

"Okay!" His best friend continued to run, as the other girls crowded around Odd.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU MORON." Odd sighed, looking at the girls that surrounded him.

He was being trampled, girls shaking him, and screaming loudly into his ear.

Odd, with a hundred girls sitting on him and screaming for his autograph, scribbled his name painfully. The people that had received his autograph, raced away, looking for Ulrich.

"AAHHH! GET OFF OF ME." Odd shrieked, shrugging the girls off. They screamed as well.

Guards were coming all around, to see what all the commotion was about.

They found one heck of a scene: A odd-haired boy lying down screaming, with girls sitting on him and asking for his autograph. And the ones that had gotten his autograph were racing away to find a "green-wearing, brunette boy that is a major hottie". That was the description they received when they had asked the girls.

"YO! GET OFF HIM." A buff guard shouted, as he pulled the girls forcefully off Odd.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The blonde-haired boy screamed, throwing himself whole-heartedly on top of him. He hugged the guard tightly, let go, and ran.

The girls followed.

The guard was frozen in place for a few minutes. After the initial shock wore off, he shook his head and sighed, "What the hell…" Then walked off to grab a big hot dog.

-----

**A/N: I was going to write more, and have my beta edit it, but I thought that you had waited and suffered for the next chapter long enough… the entire chapter is crappy… basically the whole mobbing scene. It was horrible, but hey, at least you get something…**

**_Thank you to my reviewers! All of you are way awesome. I wouldn't be writing this story without your encouragements, suggestions, and compliments. You truly are my inspiration!  
_  
I'd like to thank:_ Lune-Solei, British-American-Kitty, xx Painful Bliss xx, RobinRox13, ChinaWings, Fox Kitsune, Knight, animegoddess12345, new moongirl, me, tehrandomkitten, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, Luna (I'm willing to take suggestions! My email/IM is in my profile!), Faunamon, Yayfulness, Animelover, azn sister 92, firehottie, JadeFalcon3, Shayna, everyheart009, babyfarie92, nick, hearts and flowers, yumi fan, Long lost sorrow, Otritzi, Tsukia Malleo, PP Partner (xDDD!), and FishFish!_**

**Muchos gracias! Oh and, if there are any songwriters here, I'd love it if you wrote a song or two for Yumi to sing, I'll give you full credit. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me! Oh and, I received a lot of, "When are Yumi and Ulrich going to meet?" questions. Well, I can't give away the plot, can I? You'll have to be patient and wait! But I do give out little sneak peeks to everyone who emails or Ims me. ******

**REVIEW! Sorry for the muy long authors note… I'm also sorry for no Jeremie and Aelita in this chapter… Hopefully, I'll add some fluff in the next chapter!**

**--Jenn**


	9. Chapter 9: Hit the Big Screen

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:**

**DEDICATION: This is to tehrandomkitten. I promised I would dedicate to her, and I keep my promises!**

Thanks for the reviews! I hit my 200 review mark! -smiles broadly- Thanks so much!  


**I'd like to thank: American Kitty, ChinaWings, Long Lost Sorrow, azn sister 92, Fox Kitsune, sister13wolf, Pauline, Animegoddess12345, tehrandomkitten, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, jazzg, Yumi Stern, Miyu Hua, Luna, Am I Odd, Shayna, dreaminoncloud9, JazzNYC16, xx Painful Bliss xx, jadefalcon3, UlrichwithYumialways, supacowz, Zorravixen10187798, QueenAlienSith, Rycr, Yumi Rocks Lyoko, Fishfish, PP Partner (Its your fault I lost a billion brain cells yesterday...), Aquamarine Shadow, new moongirl, zealot, TheRavenMyth, Tsukia Malleo, rbzodiac612, yumifan05, Curingangelx3, and devilofheaven!**

**Now, I'll answer to a few reviewers:**

**ChinaWings: The poem was very well-written! I'm sorry, but it's not really Yumi's taste. Thank you for your review!**

**Yumi Stern: Well, if my updating really does get you furious, then it's up to you to see if you want to stop reading or not. What do you mean by, "I think I'll need to e-mail you soon?" Also, agh, I know, the fluff is gone. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, and in that case, you'll have to wait. I'll try to get a chapter up every other week.**

**Curingangelx3: Yes, I would love for you to write a song, as long as its -kind of- Yumi's taste. Hope you have read the "reply" thing I sent to you. Please email/IM me back when you can! Oh, you have? read the fic before I recall your review before, like a year before. My story was deleted in June, so I had to redo it. Same plot, same everything, but lots more twists, and how U and Y meet shall be different. And, personally, I think my writing has FAR improved since the last story. -shudders- Thanks for your review!  
**

**TheRavenMyth**: **You say, "Oh my freaking gosh"? I say, "Oh my freaking goshhh!" Your friends are dang right. Your poems are AWESOME! I LOVE IT. It's short for a song, if you're planning to make it one. You really should! I'm seriously impressed. If you don't mind, I may use this as one of Yumi's songs. I'm not sure yet, but I'd like your consent before I do anything with it. Thank you for your review! If you want to chat about it, please IM or email me. Thanks!  
**

**By the way, those who guessed how Yumi and Ulrich would meet: Sorry, but that is incorrect. No one knows what I have planned, and its different than the last version too.  
**

**Also… I have received complaints about my updating. I don't blame you, but, just a reminder. I'm not someone whose life revolves around a computer. I've got other things to do than write a story; I enjoy doing it and hearing all of your comments, but try to be happy that I'm writing at all. And. Yeah, I have to hurry it up for all my chapters, I'm just busy. Everyone has a LIFE. And if you don't, I feel very sorry for you. ...Not really. But okay.**

Just because I got you frustrated and all, I updated faster. There's a bit of humor in this chapter, and I hope that it'll make you laugh, and say that the demented person(s) is a retard. Sorry for the uberly long authors note...  


**ENJOY GUYS! AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Consider it as a present!

* * *

**

**Jeremie and Aelita **

(Lol, I promised, didn't I?)

**Jeremie P.O.V.**

I sighed contentedly. Sitting next to the pink-haired beauty was pure bliss. Her head resting on my shoulder, her scent of roses, her soft, smooth hands…

"Jeremie! JEREMIE! EARTH TO JEREMIE!" Aelita yelled in my ear, waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my haze and turned to Aelita, "Uh?"

We were both inside my suite. Aelita couldn't bear to be in the same room with Sissy, so she came to the room Odd and I shared. Odd was currently out though.

Aelita rolled her eyes and pointed to the Plasma TV screen. There was an auburn girl with a microphone in hand. She had just announced it was Teen Scene.

"So?"

"Must you be oblivious to everything, Einstein?" She teased.

I smiled and simply laughed.

"Doesn't that girl look familiar to you?" She pointed to the Plasma TV.

"No, not really... kind of." I replied, examining the celebrity for Aelita's sake.

"ITS YUMI!" She suddenly screamed, jumping up and down, "The host just announced it!"

She seemed to resist the urge to smack me.

"Wait- YUMI?" My eyes bugged out at the sight of our long lost friend. It couldn't be. Yumi would never look like THAT... could she?

She looked- different. If Ulrich were watching this, I laugh at his reaction.

I examined the girl further. Yep, it was definitely Yumi. Her hair was longer, she developed a different taste, but it seemed she still seemingly loved black. She had grown taller, but she still had the same nice, punkish face she had three years ago.

Her being on the TV was the last place I would think she would be…

"Are you guys still in touch?" The host, Mary asked.

"Nope, me and Ulric-", Yumi stopped mid-sentence, and slammed her hand onto her mouth.

"Yes! I knew it! We have to tell Ulrich!" Aelita cried, dancing.

"Didn't everyone know that?" I asked.

The show was now over. Gee, the audience sure was rude. They shouted… things I rather not say out loud. Yumi just laughed. LAUGH? How could she LAUGH when they said those THINGS to her? The Yumi I knew three years ago would punch their faces out. Guess she changed?Aelita and I spent a few minutes discussing the show, saying things like, "I can't believe it!" or, "FINALLY! SHE ADMITS IT!"

We stopped our brief conversation with loud banging. "OPEN UP!"

"Ulrich?"

"YES! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming…" Aelita trudged along, slowly opening the door just to get on his nerves.

"Oh. My. GOSH…" Aelita's eyes widened.

Ulrich was standing there, panicking with a swarm of people holding out pens and scraps of paper out. He jumped in, body slamming the floor. Aelita quickly closed and locked the door, just in time before someone came in. She turned around and had her back to the door, panting.

"What. Just. Happened." Aelita said slowly, still breathing heavily.

"Did… -pant- you see… -pant- Teen Scene…?" He asked, catching his breath.

He suddenly clutched his stomach in pain from belly flopping onto the floor.

Aelita and I exchanged glances and nodded. Suddenly, we understood.

Ulrich began his little tale. The cashier girl had discovered him when he signed the machine after he paid by credit, and he had given her his autograph, leading into a mob of girls chasing him. Soon afterwards, Odd began mobbed with girls as well. They ran for their lives. Odd became too tired to run, and collapsed. Girls swarmed around him. Ulrich had run on. Apparently, some of the girls chased him instead of Odd, and the girls who had gotten Odd's autograph ran after Ulrich to get his.

"And I never knew what happened to him." He finished.

"You abandoned your best friend?" I pretended to be shocked.

"He told me to run on without him!" He protested. Then he stopped to think, "Hmm… I do recall him shouting something at me."

Ulrich sat there and pondered. Then shrugged. "Oh well."

"Eh, I'm sure Odd is going to be pounding on the door in less than a minute anyway." Aelita replied, lying down on the bed.

As if on cue, there was loud banging at the door.

"Wow, I'm psychic!" Aelita laughed. She walked over to the door slowly again, and turned the door knob ever so slowly.

"AAAHHH!" Odd shrieked. He seemed to fly as he body slammed onto the floor like Ulrich. Though he made it farther than his best friend… and he landed on his rear. Strange.

"OWWW!" Odd winced, rubbing his bottom painfully.

Aelita kicked the door closed forcefully, causing all the screaming girls to shriek even louder.

"There." She said, walking back to the bed and flopping on it.

We could still hear loud screaming and banging, but oh well.

"I can't believe you left me all alone, you idiot! That's what best friends are for?" Odd asked angrily.

"Yep, that's what best buddies are for." Ulrich replied sarcastically.

Odd sat there dumbfounded, "Really?"

"No, you moron…" Ulrich whacked his friend with a pillow, "You're stupider than I thought."

"HEY!" Odd growled, jumping onto his best friend forcefully, making him fall forward onto the bed.

"Odd, you're getting heavier and heavier each day…" Ulrich groaned, leaning backwards, and slammed into the other bed in which Aelita and I had been sitting on, watching the scene.

Aelita shrieked and jumped up immediately. I jumped up as well.

Odd let go of Ulrich, and his friend grinned.

"That was easy."

"Erghhh…" Odd was ready to pounce on Ulrich again.

I blocked the two's path. "Let's just call a truce."

The two taller guys stared hard at me, glaring.

Though there were only an inch taller (In Ulrich's case, two inches), they seemed at least a tower higher.

"Fine." Ulrich snarled, flopping onto one of the beds, then jumping up and down.

Odd did the same, growling back.

Aelita and I sighed.

"I'm going to go grab a bite." Aelita said, eyeing the two to behave, "Care to come, Jer?"

"Sure!" I replied with much delight, and a big smile on my face.

"Figures, Aelita. You don't even have to ask. He'll follow you like a puppy." Odd sighed dramatically, "Puppy love."

"As for you, Ulrich," He turned towards his best friend, "I would say you are in a case of puppy love as well, just that Yumi isn't here, so you get it off easy. You don't have to crawl on the floor after her like a puppy the way Jer does."

Ulrich snarled again.

"Hmm, not only that, I would say you are in a modern Romeo and Juliet play. Kind of." He added.

Ulrich simply sighed, smacked his best friend, then leapt out of bed, as Odd chased him around.

Aelita shook her head sadly, "It's a shame that two 17-year olds still act like six year olds."

Then she turned to me, and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"You still coming?"

"Yep." I replied, closing the door to let the two guys finish their fight alone. I locked it, and walked hand-in-hand with the pink-haired beauty to get a snack.

----

**Normal POV**

A few days has passed, and each day…several times a day actually, there were mobs of people wanting to get Ulrich and Odd's signature. More and more each solitary day. Of course, this occurred because Odd constantly got hungry, so he HAD to go to the café. If he didn't, he'd starve to death. Ulrich went there four times a day: Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and for a snack. Though he started to call Room Service to bring the food up to him.

He and Odd had decided not to wear the T-Shirt in which Yumi had signed the name on anymore. He and Odd did the first few days, which drove the people absolutely INSANE. They wanted to be associated with anyone who knew _the _Yumi Ishiyama. Especially Ulrich who Yumi had actually MENTIONED. And said she LIKED him. Man, this was news…

No, seriously. It was really news. The TV local channel had actually CAME to the café, just to check out what's going on when someone called them. And, guess what? They captured the girls sitting on Odd (it was almost a tradition now, every girl who wants his autograph sits on him), people mobbing Odd and Ulrich, people asking for their signature, and close ups on the bugged eyes of the two. It was on the Internet now, and was one of the top five funniest videos of America. Plus, it aired once a day so new watchers would be able to see it. It attracted many new watchers, so they continued airing it.

And… apparently. Someone VERY famous happened to watch it.

…No, it's not Donald Trump. If he did, that would be hella AWESOME. But no, he didn't. At least, we think so. Or Bruce Willis. That'd be cool too. Perhaps Paris Hilton, you say? Hah. No.

You people who thought that were all wrong.

It was Yumi Ishiyama. And mann, you should have seen the look on her face…

**Yumi POV**

"AAAHHH…" I began, about to sneeze. Kristen, Ashley and Deana watched me expectantly.

I stopped. "Phew…" I sighed.

"Thank god, it was about to get on my priceless I Love Elvis T-Shirt!" Ashley sighed with relief. She had an entire shrine of Elvis, her favorite "old" singer, and she claimed I was her favorite singer presently. I doubt that.

"The shirt was only six dollars." Deana rolled her eyes.

"It's STILL priceless!" Ashley retorted, hugging her shirt protectively.

"CHOO!" I sneezed loudly. The tissue I still held in my hand was not quick enough to cover up my nose.

"OH MY GOD! MY T-SHIRT!" Ashley screamed, looking frantically for any snot or anything from my nose that was on her shirt.

"Relax, Ash." I said, wiping myself and my bed, "It didn't get on you."

"Oh, THANK GOD!" She fell to the floor dramatically, lying down, "I would kill you if you ruined my shirt."

"Yeah, yeah." Kristen rolled her eyes, "You and your excuses. If you killed Yumi, all her 1000 billion fans would mob you and kill you too."

Ash snorted.

I flopped onto the sofa next to my bed, as all my other friends sat on the three beanbags next to it. I had bought it particularly for them.

Then I popped my orange Tylenol medicine into my mouth. If Christine caught me in one of my sneezing frenzies, she'd go ballistic and shove the medicine down my throat.

I chewed disgusted at the orange flavor. I finally was done chewing, and swallowed. The horrible vibration filled my mouth, as I grabbed Ashley's potato chips out of her hand.

"HEY!" She yelled. She couldn't do anything about it because I bought it. Basically, I bought everything.

I grabbed a handful of potato chips and savored the flavor. The horrible flavor of the Tylenol was gone.

Everyone watched me with amusement.

I stared back at them, got up and turned on the Plasma T.V. That's all we seemed to be doing these days. TV, TV, TV. The tour that was supposed to begin today had been canceled, because some tour guide got sick or something. After the tour (a day), I would be heading off to Japan to visit my parents, my family, and to star in the play of Mulan.

Ashley flipped channels, constantly muttering, "Boring. Boring. Boring. BORING. The heck!"

Then she stopped at a channel with a mob of people chasing two boys.

"Oh god!" She doubled over in laughter as a hundred girls sat on a boy, "This was on the Internet! It's so hella funny! You guys have to watch it!"

"Okay, okay." I sneezed slightly, though it sounded like I was choking, "Perhaps it'll brighten my day."

And heck. Did it.

**Yumi P.O.V.**

The WEIRDEST looking blonde boy was being sat on girls… was it a purple spot in the middle? No one I knew had dragon ball Z hair. Was it Halloween yet?

"Ohhh yeah." Kristen shuddered, "It's so WEIRD… I mean seriously, who wears their hair like that?"

"Haha, yeah. It's so odd. Like I've seen it be-" Yumi started.

Then she jumped up, her eyes wide.

She repeated, "Oh my god, oh my god," several times, shrieked twice, sat back down, sprang up ran around the room, and kept doing it until Ashley poured her cup of water on her.

"Thanks." Yumi gratefully hugged Ash, then sat back down.

"Wow. The weirdest mood change I have ever seen." She muttered.

Yumi shook her haid, rubbed her eyes, and looked back at the TV screen.

It was definitely him. His hair hadn't changed a bit.

Then there was a close-up of a brunette girl, screaming and pouncing on him. Then there was another close-up of her friends, a Chinese girl, and an Indian girl, staring dumbfounded as their friend continued to shriek manically.

"Wow. He's hot." Ashley said, looking twice at the T.V.

Ashley thought every creative-looking boy was hot. Or something like that. She just thought every guy looked hot.

The camera reverted their attention to another guy, getting chased instead of being sat on.

"T-That's-Is…" Yumi stammered.

The boy that was currently being chased after had green clothes and messy brown hair. And man, was he hot.

"Duude, he looks like Jason…" Deana giggled. She had the weirdest celebrity crush on Jason. Even though she had a boyfriend. "Oooo, Yumi!" She teased, nudging her best friend.

Yumi didn't hear her. She continued to observe the boy as the camera came in for a close-up.

Amber eyes, brown hair, the unforgettable dimples on his left cheek… And he looked different… more manly, more buff, more kind-hearted yet more tough at the same time. He had grown taller, and he looked hotter and cuter than ever. No wonder they mobbed him.

Then the screen went black.

"ASHLEY!" Yumi shrieked, grabbing the remote from her friend's hand.

"I didn't turn it off!" Ashley protested.

Then the screen flashed back on.

"FBI warning. Beware, beware!" The T.V. flashed red, "There is a maniac on the loose! Maniac on the loose!" Then showed a clip of the most demented looking person they had ever seen. A girl was running around with a bright, obnoxious orange long-sleeve shirt with black stripes on it, indicating some kind of jail thing, and ripped trousers. She didn't look Asian or English or Polish or Russian or Italian or anything else anyone has ever seen. She looked a tad bit like Michael Jackson, the skin that is. It was all… let's just say, unidentified. **  
**  
She was screaming, and running with scissors, pointed heavenward, opening and closing them, and screaming, "CHEESE AND CRACKERS! SQUISHED TOMAT-OOOSSS! YUMM! I AM CHEESE AND CRACKERS MAN!" (pronounced "Mon")

"CHICKEN NUGGETS IS FOLLOWING ME!" She shrieked, as a brunette girl in a chicken suit ran after her, blaring out strange sounds/words, who could tell with an insane person?

"They have escaped from the mental asylum, and on the loose in the streets!" The announcer announced, "Watch out! If you hear their chant near your house, please call this number…

"1-888-MENTAL-ON-THE-LOOSE. Thank you very much for your cooperation and patience, we will now return you back to your program."

The two screaming boys were back on the screen.

The four girls stared dumbfounded at the screen.

"That was… weird?" Kristen scratched her head in confusion.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! The person should have been more demented though," Ashley replied, laughing hysterically.

"What if they weren't joking?" Yumi questioned.

"It was a joke." Deana replied, rolling her eyes.

"If you say so," Yumi shrugged, and went back to watching the two boys screaming, wondering it were really her two old friends.

She went over her mental checklist again.

_"Brown-haired boy Brown hair. Check. Amber eyes. Check. Green clothing. Same green shirt. Jeans. Close enough. Check." _Then Yumi began the other mental checklist.

_"Weird-looking boy. Check. Blonde hair. Check. Purple spot in the middle. Check. Purple clothes. Check." _Yumi knew it was Odd when she saw that purple spot. No one but him has a purple splotch in the middle of Dragon Ball Z hair.

Yumi bent forward, and stared inventively at the screen. Then she gasped.

The signature! It was still there- right on the shirts, nice and clear. No one else noticed though.

"Yumi, do you need glasses or something?" Kristen asked. Yumi had 20/20 vision forever, it didn't seem like it would differ anytime soon.

"I already have glasses for the eye-stress thing. And it's not stressed- yet." Yumi answered, leaning back now. Then she turned to Ashley, "Where was this taken? In France?"

"Why would it be in FRANCE?" Ashley rolled her eyes, then replied, "They got this from CALIFORNIA. No idea where though."

"THE HELL. YOU'RE KIDDING." Yumi sprang up, alarmed.

The sudden sentence shocked her friends, as they scrambled up, their eyes wide.

Ashley coughed, and replied, "Uh. No…"

"Why? Something wrong?" Deana seemed concerned.

"_Besides the fact that THEY are in the same state as I am, and that I might actually see them again, no." _Yumi thought a bit bitterly.

She was… had…jumbled up feelings. Was she happy? Sad? Exhilarated? Excited? Upset?

She had no idea. It was a rush of terror and happiness and excitement and…and… then… she was just… shocked. Yumi wanted to see her friends again, seriously, she did. But… she didn't know… it was just… at the same time, she felt like avoiding them… why she felt that way? She had no idea. If she told her friends she felt that way…man, they'd drag her everywhere in California just to find them. They never hesitated for a chance for adventure.

Besides, Yumi thought, maybe it isn't them. Maybe my mental checklist failed me…

Though in the back of her head, she had a small feeling that they were her friends… No one else had Dragon Ball Z hair except for Odd.

What they didn't know, however, was that the gang was inside a hotel, an hour and a half away from them. Not that far. But boo-hoo for them, they hadn't the faintest clue.

Just then, they heard words…

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!"

"CHICKEN NUGGETTT!"

"My god…" Ashley groaned, looking out Yumi's enormous window to see the mental girls on the streets.

She opened the window, and threw the nearest object at them. She had precise aim from playing softball frequently with her two brothers, so it hit the two square in the head, causing them to twirl around insanely, fall, and shriek intolerant words.

"YOU DESERVE IT, YOU DEMENTED PEOPLE." Ashley yelled at them, thrusting her fists in the air victoriously. Notice fists is plural, indicating victory of the shot.

Yumi shook her head, and dialed the number to tell them that they had located the mental girls, and had them gagged and thrown into the back of the truck.

"Too bad, so sad." Kristen said sarcastically, pretending to wipe tears.

----  
**  
Next day**

"OH YEAH!" Deana yelled, jumping and sliding on the hallway.

"TURKEY DAY!" Ashley screamed as well, both of them slapping fives.

"Christine's making a HUMONGOUS turkey. With gravy!" Yumi announced, plopping onto the sofa.

"Yum." Kristen grinned, body slamming onto the couch beside her best friend.

They had all slept overnight at Yumi's, because the next day she would be leaving for a tour, and then she would go to Japan. They wouldn't see their friend for at least 4 months. Besides, Christine's cooking was the BEST.

"Just a day of relaxation… before I perform at that fancy hotel… Serene something…" Yumi muttered, "A bunch of fancy people in a fancy hotel."

Kristen nodded, "The pits."

"All that perfume is going to make me sneeze onstage." Yumi joked. And she didn't have allergies. Of course, her friends needn't know that.

They giggled a little.

"Well, at least we'll be there to laugh at you!" Deana grinned, as Yumi glared.

"Haha, very funny."

"I know!"

"Oh, you're getting it."

----

**Aghh, I'm sorry guys! I was going to do some Turkey Day ending, but I didn't get to it. –puts on most apologetic look- I thought nine pages was enough, most sinerest apologies.  
**

**If someone wants me to read or review their story, I'd be glad to. Not like I can do anything else...  
**

**Oh, and, if you could, please rate this from 1-10… just for my own enjoyment and to get you to "think".**

**WANTED: Snippets and songs! Please note that if the songs are not of Yumi's style (Anything close is okay, I'm not that sure of Yumi's style, but I kind of got the idea), then I won't post them. And for the snippets, please e-mail me before you do anything. Just to see if you are going to get off track or something like that…**

**Please review!**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Hope you enjoyed the "present". And if you do not know what the "present" is, I'll give you a hint. You just read it!**

**--Jenn**


	10. Chapter 10: The Concert

**Friends and Fame Don't Mix: ****Chapter 10**  
****

**Written by aZn dReAmeR xD **

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

**This is dedicated to: Fox Kitsune! For being an awesome friend! And for being inspirational! If you haven't checked out her stories, I demand you check them out later! They are hella awesome, and really good!**

**I would like to thank: **American-Kitty, sister13wolf, Chicken Nugget, kiwi wings, Luna, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, PP Partner, Green Animelover, Tsukia Malleo, NUCLEAR STRIKE 4, dreaminoncloud9, Here Without You, Shayna, spazticdweek, new moongirl, Yumi Stern, Rycr, azn sister 92, tehrandomkitten, ShadowDog34, dudeums184, xx Painful Bliss xx, Miyu Hua, Yumi Rocks Lyoko, MuggleGuitarist, TheRavenMyth, yumifan05, Aquamarine Shadow, Fishfish, screennameless, Long lost sorrow, Orange Ducky (AKA ChineseGirl), Am I Odd, poppiehonie, JazzNYC16, Lil Jean, and devilofheven

**And to the following reviewers:  
**

**TheRavenMyth: Haha, of course! I'll give you complete credit. I'm not a copier, and never will be. I take pride (…barely in this case) of my own work, not someone else's. I would feel like a bitch if I did. And you welcome. The poem was truly brilliant. Lol, I probably won't add more to it, I'm a terrible songwriter, I only write songs in the privacy of my room. But I may, so don't count on it (with the help of my friend, that is). Oh, that's okay. You could always "Private Message" me if you create an account (you don't have to display your email on your profile) but you shouldn't go through all that trouble to create one just to contact me. Thank you for the review!**

**Chicken Nugget: Yay Jules! You're a STAR! Hahaha. I knew people would say you were retarded. Loll.**

**Shayna: Haha. Yep, that's me. And about the mental girls… -sweatdrop- Those are my friends. Just getting back at them, and creating "some" amusement for the readers at the same time. Though I think it only created "WTF!" thoughts. Thanks for the review!**

**dreaminoncloud9: Wow. The song is really good! I'm guessing you won't mind if I use it? I probably won't need the entire song, just maybe bits and pieces of it. Thank you for your review and the song! I'll give you full credit, by the way. It wouldn't be right if I didn't!**

**Sister13wolf: Haha, sorry, I just had to reply to your review! Thanks Gen, and Kin, yes, I will get them back eventually… I'll get them back together in chapter 25. Haha. You know I'm just kidding, right? Probably in three to five chapters… And Krad, it would ruin the story if I told you exactly when, wouldn't it? Sorry this isn't a real book… it would be lots easier for you to just turn the page and know what would happen.**

**----- **

**  
**"Hiroki!" Yumi shouted, "Get up!"

She rang the doorbell next to her brother's large door and waited, tapping her foot.

"Erghh," She heard him moaning.

"It's your impatient sister, Yumi!" She called, "You better get up now, or Ashley's going to eat your breakfast!"

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Oatmeal, salad, or leftover sushi." She answered.

She knew her little brother adored sushi. He had once claimed it was one of the best inventions in the known world.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, opening the door in a heartbeat. He was still dressed in his Ding-Dong pajamas. (A/N: For those who do not know Ding-Dong, it's a very old cartoon character. It's blue, has a jingly collar bell, and is in Chinese Cartoons… Dry and sarcastic, and can fly with his hat! …Not like you care about this.)

"Ah-lee-ah-dor." I dragged him downstairs for breakfast. Ah-lee-ah-dor was thank you in Japanese.

We went downstairs, greeted by hellos from the fellow girls.

Since Christine was taking a break, I went to go make some pancakes for breakfast.

I stood there in silence, suffering a flashback.

…

_"BON APPETIT!" Odd shouted in glee, deliriously proud of what he had made._

_"What the heck is this!" Ulrich looked quizzically at him._

_"My one-of-a-kind pancakes, filled with MEATBALLS AND GRAVY!" Odd pranced around the room with the dish, stars in his eyes._

_"…Wow." was all I could utter. Jeremie and Aelita were gone to some diner, man, were they lucky._

_He set a dish in front of me and Ulrich. We glanced at each other, our eyes screaming, "How are we supposed to eat this!"_

_We did anyway, for the sake of our friend. We bit into it, then spit it out._

_"Odd can't you-"_

_…_

**END YUMI POV**

"YO! Where's our breakfast?" Kristen complained.

"She's probably having another flashback about ULRICH…" Hiroki teased, dancing around like a lunatic.

"I am not!" Yumi cried. She knew she was blushing, and everyone else knew too.

"Oh yeah, he's the hot guy you showed us!" Deana laughed, "He's still in your wallet isn't he?"

"Nah, that other guy is hotter! The one with the blonde and purple hair!" Ashley protested.

"SHUT UP…" Yumi groaned. She was tired of their teasing. She still had a mere crush on Ulrich, but she couldn't help it.

"Seriously!" Hiroki was on the floor laughing now, "He's the guy on the TV! The one who was getting mobbed! IT'S HILARIOUS."

"What the fuck?" Ashley sprang up, eyes wide, "No way."

All three girls looked at Yumi in disbelief.

Yumi shrugged sheepishly.

"My god." was all they could utter.

Then they resumed back to breakfast, too shocked to say anything.

-------

**Later… **

Yumi put on her disguise: A long-sleeve shirt with the words, "I love Elvis!" on it (which Ash reluctantly let Yumi borrow), jeans, and a cap that shielded her face. Not much of a disguise, but hey, at least the cap didn't let anyone see her face. Or else she was going to be dead before she could even perform.

Ashley stepped back to examine Yumi, "Perfect!" she exclaimed, "No one knows who you are."

Yumi grinned, though still, no one could see her face, "Ready?"

"Yep!" all three girls replied. Hiroki was to be "babysat" by Christine. Poor her.

Yumi opened the garage, and climbed into the limo, taking the drivers seat.

All the girls climbed in, cheering. They always got hyper when they were going somewhere. They were girls- that's what they do.

They pigged out in Yumi's mini fridge, with Yumi protesting while she drove. In only 40 minutes, they reached the hotel.

They jumped out, refreshed and energized. They walked inside, Yumi in the lead.

-----

**THE GANG!**

"I heard someone's performing here tonight," Ulrich informed, resting his head on his arms lazily.

"Some famous person coming to perform for Thanksgiving," Odd added, jumping on the bed.

"Really?" Aelita questioned, "I wonder who,"

"Are you guys going?" Jeremie asked.

"OF COURSE!" Odd jumped down from his bed and landed right in front of Jeremie, then went on to shake his bespectacled friend insanely by the shoulders, "FREE CONCERT, MAN! FREE FOOD!"

"Odd, there's no free food," Ulrich mumbled into the pillow.

The blonde's shoulders sagged, "Oh." Almost immediately, he sprang back up, "But we have a chance to scream! And possibly get the person's autograph and sell it on E-Bay,"

"True," Ulrich removed his face from the pillow.

"Seriously, though, I wonder who it is," Aelita pulled her shiny straight pink shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. Her dangling pink-gemmed earrings swung back and forth, gleaming. And of course, who else would have given it to her besides a certain blonde, bespectacled boy sitting next to her? Several strands of burgundy highlights fell out of her ponytail. She had dyed her hair burgundy, leaving some parts of her hair pink. Pink hair wasn't natural in the world, and other people would draw conclusions about her that she didn't want them to think that she was an alien or something.

"Don't know, don't care," Ulrich and Odd responded, resuming his position on the bed.

Of course, they wouldn't care until their knew it was long lost friend, Yumi Ishiyama, who would be performing.

----

**Behind Stage**

Yumi, Kristen, Deana, and Ashley were behind the stage, Yumi in her room, being pampered. She was instantly thrown into the chair, and make-up people immediately began putting eye shadow, powder, blush, mascara, etc. on her.

Yumi had already dressed in a black leather jacket that she wore loosely around her shoulders, black tank top, black jeans, and a bronze-colored scarf. The finishing touch was the beautiful heart-shaped locket she fastened around her neck that Ulrich had given her. She wore it every day as her good luck charm, except in the shower.

Her friends sat in a few chairs provided, and talked quietly. They were through this a million times before. The first time this happened, they were amused, giggling the entire time. Now, it was just old news that their friend was gorgeous and an international superstar. Besides, they were famous too. They performed up there with their best friend. They traveled with her, as they were her band. They had already finished their make-up and all; it took a lot less time to get ready for them. They had came in their performance clothing.

"FINALLY!" Yumi sprang up and stretched as soon as the make-up people were finished.

As always after this treatment, Yumi looked like some beautiful china doll. Absolutely perfect.

"Well, guys, ready?" Yumi asked, taking a deep breath. Kristen picked up her guitar, strummed a few notes, and nodded. Deana grinned, and nodded as well. She had practiced her keyboard playing already.

"Uh huh," Ashley replied, she was bursting with excitement to be able to play her drums in front of a large audience again.

"Okay," Yumi smiled at her four friends, and did a quick low-five with her friends, then left for the stage.

**THE CONCERT!**

"Food?"

"Check,"

"Good, I can't live without food,"

"Yes, Odd would die without food," Aelita teased.

"Of course I would!" Odd rolled his eyes, and left for the concert, carrying his truck load of food.

All three friends rolled their eyes, and ran after him.

"Hey buddy," Ulrich smirked as he caught up to Odd, "I want to get a good seat tonight, HURRY UP!"

Odd growled, ran after Ulrich, and resulted in falling down on his back. The entire crowd behind him cheered after Ulrich, and laughed hysterically at Odd.

Ulrich had gotten a good seat, somewhere in the fourth row and fortunately saved a seat for Odd, or else he would have been in the very back. Aelita and Jeremie sat next to him.

Odd held out his full bag of Cheese Doodles, in which Ulrich happily accepted. While they were munching loudly, Yumi was just getting ready. She touched her lucky locket for luck as she always did.

She waited for the manager of the hotel to speak. He went through the stage, and as he did so, he waved to the girls. Then he pushed past the curtain and walked to the stage. The girls could hear the audience shush immediately.

"Thank you," He started, "As you all know, Yumi Ishiyama will be performing here tonight,"

Ulrich's eyes widened, "I didn't know!"

Odd smirked. "You knew?" Ulrich hissed.

"No duh," The blonde rolled his eyes. Ulrich growled.

The manager blathered on and on, about this and that, about all the events that would take place afterwards for the Thanksgiving celebration, and that Yumi Ishiyama would be here to perform for Christmas as well.

"WELCOME YUMI ISHIYAMA!" The manager announced, gesturing to the curtains as they flew open.

Yumi blasted through, carrying her portable microphone along with her, "Hey everyone!" She greeted cheerfully, as the curtains opened up to reveal the band, who screamed loudly, "How is everyone!"

"GOOD!" The audience cheered. Ulrich was just stunned to be so near the raven-haired beauty once again. Odd was cheering loudly with the audience, thrusting the hand in which held the cheese doodle in the air.

"I'd like to dedicate the following songs to my band, my best friends," She gestured towards the band, "And to my best friends back in France. And if any of them are out there today, I'd like to wish them a happy Turkey Day!"

That's when she spotted them. She said this to the audience every time, mentioning them. But this time when she scanned the crowd, she found them. There was a brownish-pink haired girl, two blonde boys, and one brunette boy who was staring at her intensely in the 4th row.

"Oh my god,"

---

**I know. Don't kill me. The ending was the crappiest I ever wrote in my life. If you kill me, you won't get anymore chapters, unless you want that. And yeah, I know. SO CLOSE TO MEETING! Hahahhaha. OH! And I'm doing a poll:**

**DO YOU WANT CHAPTERS LIKE THIS THAT ARE SOMEWHAT LONG? TAKES LONGER TIME.**

**OR DO YOU WANT SHORTER CHAPTERS THAT TAKE SHORTER TIME? And more prone to cliffies**

**Please tell me your choice! "I DON'T KNOW" IS NOT AN OPTION. Also, thanks for reading! Please review! If not, PM me/email/IM me your comments! THANK YOU!**

**--Jenn  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The Concert Continued

**Friends and Fame Don't Mix**

**By aZn dReAmEr xD**

**Chapter 11**

**Authors Note: Dedicated to TheRavenMyth for writing the awesome song!  
**

**I'd like to thank: Fox Kitsune, devilofheaven, lyoko99, new moongirl, Tourmaline9, Astrea, Rycr, maidenofthemist89, SeverineFlower, Tsukia Malleo, Danza's Mystic Shadow, katfish xX, normal is so over-rated, Lil Jean, American-Kitty, YumiwithUlrichalways, rose. S., Lyoko-Luver, JadeFalcon3, Long Lost Sorrow, Pauline, hearts and flowers, Nuclear Strike 4, Here Without You, Am I Odd, Fishfish, random person, DarkMoon1301, spazticdweek, Blueeyedblonde, sister13wolf, kiwi wings, DarkElixier66, Julianne, xx Painful Bliss xx, jazzyyumi, The Raven Myth, Yumi Rocks Lyoko, azn sister 92, Shayna, ShadowDog34, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, Aquamarine Shadow, PP Partner, Green Animelover, babyfarie94, StarryAnime, screennameless, bubbleyum, dreaminoncloud9, Ina, mythathena, animebabygurl, Yayfulness, emanon, Amy, and coolkid.**

**Wow. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ah. You guys make me so happy.  
**

** NOTE: Did not reply to those who I had nothing to say to except, "Thank you!" So I'll thank you now. THANK YOU EVERYONE! And, I'm sorry if I didn't reply to you, I'll try to this time. Promise.**

**Anyway. ULRICH AND YUMI ARE SO CLOSE! Lollll. Same state, same room, same atmosphere. How wonderful.**

**I wont keep you up for long now. I'd just like to remind everyone I still have homework… and that I cant update as fast as everyone wishes. Please keep that in mind! If not, and you pester me continuously with it, like, "OMGGG! YOU ARE LIKE, SOOO SLOWWW! UPDATE ALREADY YOU FREAKING JACKASS!" Then yeah. I'll probably never update again just to get you annoyed or I'll just blow up at you. Hehe… **

**Also, thank you to everyone who complimented Aelita's new hair color. She says thank you. XD It was going to be dyed red, but… I didn't like it… heh. Also thanks to all your opinions on the poll! By the way, I picked shorter chapters. Heh.  
**

**-----**

"Pstt… YUMI!" Ashley hissed.

Yumi turned around to glance at her friend.

"THE AUDIENCE…" She whispered, nodding her head to the crowd.

"Ohh… right," Yumi nervously chuckled and faced the audience, "Uh—I was just saying how-um- many people there were- uhh- tonight!"

"_Pffttt. I've gotten through much larger crowds than this! It's not even national television…" _Yumi inwardly slapped herself. The audience seemed to buy it though.

She kept on staring at Ulrich, "And uh- right, to my best friends um—who I've invited to be here today," she smiled a little, "I'd like them to come onstage,"

Ulrich's eyes bugged out and his jaw seemed to drop. Odd cheered, and stood up, "OHHH!" He grinned and stuck out his tongue to the crowd. Aelita squealed and sprang up. Jeremie remained seated, his eyes wide like those of Ulrich's- but the brunette's eyes were bigger. She wasn't talking about THEM, was she? Impossible, right?

"Come on!" Yumi laughed, "Get up here!"

Odd tugged Ulrich and they both came onstage, as Aelita dragged Jeremie.

"EVERYBODY!" Yumi yelled, "WHO WANTS TO SEE THEM DANCE AND SING!"

Those who have seen Odd trip over his two feet stood up and cheered loudly- which was probably everyone.

"All right!" she grinned at the blushing brunette boy she was standing next to and put her arm around him.

Ulrich looked dazed- then shocked, too paralyzed to tell her anything. All the emotions that welled up in his chest- those were the feelings that words can't express.

Yumi dropped her arm around Ulrich, and swung around the brownish-pink haired girl standing to the right of her and held out the mike in between them. She nodded to her right, and the people who were in charge of the "special effect" things scurried to start. The back of them was suddenly engulfed with light, and the room went dark everywhere else. The wall in the back of them suddenly began to brighten, and showed a close-up of the face of Yumi Ishiyama and her friends. Sparks came up at the left and right of the stage, then the music started as Ashley began to play the drum softly.

"This is my first song, 'Wishing'!" she waved to the crowd, who enthusiastically cheered and applauded.

Yumi counted off silently in her head. _Five-six-seven-eight… two beats and…_

**(Completely written by the incredible TheRavenMyth)  
**  
"Wish you were here

To say it's all right

Before I make a mistake-"

"And fly off into the night,"Aelita joined in softly, smiling at Yumi. Her voice was gentle, and if only it was a bit louder…

Yumi grinned at her long-lost-but-found friend, and sang louder,

" Wish you were here  
To make me happy again,"

Aelita seemed to know the lyrics as she gathered her confidence and sang louder,

" I need someone to care  
To be my best friend,"

She emphasized "friend" just a little. Yumi and Aelita glanced at each other, and as if they had a secret language, sang together in complete and utter harmony,

" Wish you were hereTo make me happy once more  
To lead me from night  
And through days open door  
And if only I knew where… you were,"

Odd began joining in loudly, singing off-key.

Ulrich and Jeremie glared at him, and he grinned sheepishly, "Fine," he whispered defiantly, "I'll dance!"

He began twirling around, mocking a ballerina, earning laughs from the audience as they videotaped.

"'Cause I'm wishing  
Wishing for you  
Yes, I'm wishing  
For your sympathy," Yumi looked pointedly at Aelita.

"Oh, I'm wishing  
Wishing for you  
For you to be with me," Aelita finished, grinning like mad.

Yumi took her hand off the microphone, and ran backstage.

Aelita panicked. Yumi gestured for her to go on as she grabbed another microphone. She started out very soft.

"You never know how it felt  
To be all alone in the rain  
Looking for a single star  
Wishing I knew where you are…," Aelita sang softly.

Then the music started up and the music pounded.

Aelita began to panic again, but as Jeremie shot her a reassuring glance, she smiled confidently at the audience, and began doing a few dance steps.

"Wish you were here  
To make me happy once more  
To lead me from night  
And through days open door And if only I knew where… you were," Aelita began to clap her hands with the microphone.

Yumi grinned from backstage, and sighed contentedly.

The audience and the gang began clapping their hands as well as the band began to rock harder. And yeah, sadly, Odd was still a laughingstock as he skipped through the stage, and boogied… badly. Ulrich rolled his eyes, as he swayed to the music, clapping his hands and "kind of" dancing.

"If only now, I could see  
You were always right in front of me," Yumi joined in as she ran back onto the stage, and threw her arm around the blushing Ulrich.

"If only I knew," Aelita ran to join Yumi,  
"Wishing now before I could see,  
Everything that was right in front of me…"

The chorus began to start up again as Yumi and Aelita sang together,

" Wish you were here  
To make me happy once more  
To lead me from night  
And through days open door And if only I knew where… you were,"

The music slowed down and the drumbeat was reduced to a slow tempo which eventually stopped.

The audience's clapping was deafening. There was still an entire night in front of them. It was going to be a longgg night of singing, dancing, and of course, a big sleepover in which they would catch up… and introducing.

-----

**After the Concert: 1 AM**

"The concert was so fun!" Aelita sighed breathlessly. So many people asked her for her autograph- and others complimented her singing. It was just wonderful.

"Of course it is," Yumi agreed, "You're a big star!"

Aelita flashed a grin as they entered Odd and Jeremie's hotel room.

"So you guys are Yumi's band now?" Jeremie questioned.

"Sometimes. Not often," Kristen answered.

Deana smiled at Ulrich and glanced at Yumi slyly, "I've heard a lot about you. Yumi _always _talks about you!" she giggled.

"Oh, really?" he cocked an eyebrow at Yumi, who blushed.

"Can I talk to him alone please?" Yumi didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed Ulrich and zipped off into the walk-in closet.

She shut the door and turned on the lights. Then she turned to Ulrich. He hadn't said much, still dazed to be so close to he had lost for so long. There was an awkward silence between them until the silence was snapped in half.

"Oooh, I wonder what they're saying!" a voice unmistakably Odd chuckled.

You could practically feel Ashley roll her eyes, as she answered, "They aren't saying anything, you idiot!"

Then the two hidden inside the closet laughed hysterically. It helped to laugh in an awkward situation.

"You're really Yumi, aren't you…" Ulrich was still in his daze.

Yumi nodded, then leaped up, startling Ulrich, "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again!" she cried, tackling her good-looking friend in a bear hug, in which he accepted. A fuzzy feeling rushed through the two.

They let go after a long moment. Yumi began to giggle, "You grew taller," she stated the obvious, poking his nose. He was at least an inch taller than her now.

"Been working out," he laughed, tackling Yumi into another big hug. He really couldn't believe Yumi was here.

"ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUT YET!" Ashley shrieked, flinging the door open.

Ulrich and Yumi were still embracing, and quickly sprang apart from each other.

Odd studied Ulrich, "Hmm… no lip gloss on the lips, guys," he reported, "They didn't make out,"

Everyone booed. Yumi rolled her eyes, and then flopped onto her claimed bed, "You guys suck out loud…"

"THANKS YUMI!" Odd screamed, jumping onto his bed.

"Haha, you welcome," Yumi replied, pushing Odd off the bed. She ran to Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita and gave them an enormous group hug, in which Odd quickly joined in.

"Awww…" Kristen cooed.

"SHUT UP!"

----

** A/N: Yep. I'm done now. Its short. Eh. Anyway, next chapter, will be a start of a story inside a story. A new character will be here, and you'll all love her! If you don't, my friend will beat you up. Hah. Just kidding. I know you're gonna kill me for leaving you with barely an conversation. But hey, thats how I am.  
**

**I'm not really fond of this chapter, but I assure you, next chapter will most likely be a LOT better. Hopefully.  
**

**And every chapter I post, I'm going to have some little question/poll thing to keep me entertained. XD **

**QUESTION: Are there any faults in my writing? If so, what? How do I fix it?  
**

**Heh. I just had to ask that question. I want to ace my next writing piece...  
**

**And yeah, I chose shorter chapters. Which is why this chapter is kinda short. I was going to add on, but I was like, "Nah, who the hell cares…" and just cut out about three pages. XP So next time, you'll PROBABLY have a longer chapter. And I'm also going to try to add more cliffies. So expect some.  
**

**Ah, I hope you like it! Please review! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! DONT SLEEP EARLY...  
**

**--Jenn**


	12. Chapter 12: Skye!

**Friends and Fame Don't Mix**

**By aZn dReAmEr xD**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**Author's Note: ****AHHH, I'm getting so much inspiration. Too many ideas. But I can definitely fit them all, haha. Won't keep you here for long, there's a pretty long author's note down there, read it!**

**RECAP (lol yeah, I decided to do this because I thought it would be more handy to everyone, considering how seldom I update nowadays):  
_Yumi has been reunited with her long lost friends. She invited them onstage for a concert, and went back to talk to them and catch up on things. Basically it…  
_  
NEXT DAY…**

"Hmm..." Sissy flipped through the magazine.

"I'm so going," she announced to herself, smiling broadly, in the nauseatingly sweet way. She rolled herself off the bed, and confidently threw out various outfits out of her huge closet, trying to find the perfect one.

---

Yumi stretched, yawning. She was lying next to something very soft, and she didn't want to move. She lay her head next to the soft object next to her, and closed her eyes yet again.

Suddenly, realization zapped through her, as she opened her eyes widely. She was about to scream, but she realized her surroundings. Ashley was snuggled closely with Odd on a bed, Aelita with Jeremie on the other bed, and Deana and Kristen lying on the floor next to each other, smiles of contentment on their faces. You could tell they had been up all night gossiping. And of course, Yumi and Ulrich were sleeping next to each other.

Yumi ever so slowly turned her head to see a brunette boy sitting next to her. She inhaled, savoring the smell of the boy next to her. He was clad in his clothes that he wore yesterday, his chocolate-colored hair ruffled childishly.

'_He's! So! HOT!' _Yumi inwardly screamed as she stared longingly at Ulrich's lips, '_I shouldn't wake him up… I just can't believe I'm next to him again…'_

She sighed, but her eyes never left his lips.

_'His lips… they… look so soft…' _Yumi turned away suddenly, trying to avoid the temptation. She stood up, trying not to make any sound to wake up the slumbering boy.

She glanced at the clock and she sighed. Good thing she had told Christine she might not be home that night… It was already 11 AM. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for the photo shoot and the recording for her new single.

Yumi retrieved her bag on the floor, rushed to the bathroom, and locked the door. She had no clothes to change into, so she was basically stuck in the clothes she wore the day before. They weren't THAT wrinkly, and besides, she'd be changing anyway for the shoot. Yumi adjusted her black leather coat, tidied her hair, which was in utter disarray, rearranged her jewelry and took a deep breath.

Reaching deep inside her purse, and found a pair of fake glasses and a cap. No one would recognize her in that.

'I knew putting disguises into the bag was useful,' Yumi grinned slightly, as she threw the cap on and arranged the glasses so they looked geeky.

"Finally, I'm ready," Yumi unlocked the door and found herself staring at Ulrich.

"You wear glasses?" was the first thing he blurted out.

"Disguise," she explained.

"Ohh… Already up and leaving?" a tint of disappointment was located in his voice.

"I have to go to a recording and a photo shoot," she told him, examining his features like last night. Dang, he was fine. He had matured so much during those three years, it was unbelievable.

"Will I ever see you again?" his voice was nonchalant, but you could tell that he was worried. Of course, Yumi was oblivious to this.

"Sure," Yumi smiled up at him, "In fact, you can even come with me. They won't mind,"

She dropped into his arms, and held onto his muscular, fit body. She could feel the muscles through his shirt.

"Seriously?"

_'Just like the Ulrich I used to know…'_

"Yeah. If you're going, you should get ready now or we'll be late," Yumi informed him as she let go of her friend and walked out of the bathroom.

"Aiight," Ulrich nodded as he closed the door and locked it.

Ulrich grinned broadly and pumped his fist into the air with a low, "YES!"

Not only had he gotten "sort of a date" with the biggest celebrity in the nation, he was united with the biggest celebrity in the nation, also known as Yumi, his long lost best friend.

Mixed emotions bubbled inside of him as he hummed quietly, tidied his hair, and fixed his clothes (They weren't THAT wrinkly, anyway. Besides, Yumi was in a rush).

He busted out of the bathroom with renewed energy, as Yumi placed a neatly written note on the counter. She took his hand and they rushed out quickly, a tint of red on both of their faces.

----

Deana's House:

"Deana! DEANA!" the voice clearly recognized by Deana cried out, "Josh! COME OUT HERE NOW! I'VE GOT NEWS FOR THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Coming!" Deana called back, as she turned off the Plasma TV and jogged downstairs. Her brother, Josh, was already there.

"What's up, Mom?" she asked, clearly annoyed with having to turn off the TV.

"Do you remember your cousin, Skye? And Krista and Micaela?" her Mom questioned excitedly, "And your aunt Marissa?"

"No," Deana replied automatically as Josh replied, "Yes,"

"Well, you saw them only two years ago, remember? The family vacation to Texas to visit your Uncle Max?"

The siblings shrugged.

"Well, they're coming here to visit!" Deana's mom squealed, "They'll be here in less than an hour! It was a surprise visit, but they called an hour early to make sure it was all right first, and I, of course, said yes,"

Deana shrugged again, "All right Mom. That's cool. How old is Skye again?"

"Sixteen and a half, I think. She recently obtained her driver's license," she replied, still overjoyed with the thought of seeing her sister.

"Want me to tell Maria to start cleaning up?" Deana asked, referring to the housekeeper.

"Please do," her mother replied, shooing her children away so she could do some tidy upping herself.

In an hour

_Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Daa-D-_

"MOMMM!" wailed Deana, "I HATE THE HOLIDAY DOORBELL. I KEEP TELLING YOU TO TAKE IT OFF,"

"Your mother likes it," sighed Laurence, her father, who was reading the newspaper, "We'll have to keep it. You know how your mother is,"

"JOSH! DEANA! LAURENCE! SOMEONE, GET IT!" screamed Adrienne, Deana's mom.

"It's okay, Dad, I'll get it," Deana grumbled, as her father refused to budge from his seat.

She unlocked the four locks on her door, and opened the large white door with a flourish.

"Hi Aunt Marissa!" Deana cried, hugging a brunette woman tightly. Memories of her dear aunt Marissa suddenly flooded back.

A family of five was at her porch. Three blonde girls, one blonde man, and one brunette woman.

"Hello Deana," her aunt replied back, hugging her niece wholeheartedly.

"Come in," Deana gestured them into the house.

"Oh man, you got a biig house," a blonde girl with hot pink and black streaks, around the age of sixteen and seventeen exclaimed. Deana assumed it was Skye.

"Yeah, I bought it with my money, since my parents were too lazy to get any," Deana laughed.

"I wish we lived in a mansion like this," a younger blonde girl, who Deana assumed was Krista, who was around the age of fourteen, said wistfully.

Krista was holding young Micaela, who was nine.

Her wishes were interrupted when Deana's mom barged in, "MARISSA!" she screamed, throwing her arms around Marissa in a hug.

"Adrienne, nice house you've got!" Marissa laughed, looking around in awe.

"Well," Adrienne chuckled, "Deana made all the money. Helps having a supermodel in the house,"

"Come on, you must be starving, all that time on the road," Laurence had gotten up from his chair to greet the newcomers, "Let's go, follow me to the kitchen,"

---

NEXT DAY

"Deana, Skye," Adrienne took charge, "You two are going to be home alone, okay? Marissa, Krista, Micaela and I will be out shopping, while your dads are looking at some stores. Call me if you need anything, be safe!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, and replied, "Yes Mom…"

Adrienne snatched her Coach bag from the counter and waved to the girls as they pranced off.

"Well-" Deana started to try to make conversation, "Um…"

Just then, her cell rang.

"Hold on," she told her cousin, then put the phone to her ear, "Hey, Dee here,"

She waited for a while, then answered, "Well, sure, but my cousin's with me… Yeah, Mom's too paranoid… mm hmm… tell Christine that it's only my cousin, she isn't like, a robber …All right, tell Christine that Dee said thanks… mm hmm, we'll be there," Deana flipped her mobile closed.

She turned to her blonde cousin and told her, "Is it okay if we went to my friend's house? I'm part of her band, and we're going to rehearse,"

"Sure," Skye replied cheerfully, "Can I bring my guitar?"

"Why not?" Deana approved, "Come on, grab it and we're gonna go,"

Skye nodded as she located her fake fur jacket on the couch, and quickly put it on, zipping up. Deana did the same. Turns out, they had identical jackets; just different colors. Deana had pink, whilst Skye had blue.

"Come on," Deana urged, as Skye carefully put her black guitar with ivory edges into her case, zipped it, and heaved It on her shoulder, saying, "Ready,"

"All right," Deana rushed out of her house and into the garage, going into a sleek black Accord, but not before locking the door.

"Place your guitar somewhere," Deana waved her hand around aimlessly, as Skye placed it in between her legs, "I'll just set it here. I don't want my baby to get hurt," she hugged her guitar case.

Deana stared at her cousin with one eyebrow raised. Weird… Even Kristen isn't that possessive.

"Okay then…" Deana muttered, backing out into her driveway, and closing the rather large garage door with a press of a button on the little contraption that automatically closes and locks garage doors.

"Her house isn't that far away. We'll be there in 5 minutes," Deana stated.

"Great! Are you guys planning on being famous?" Skye questioned.

"Ah, well…" Deana grinned mischievously, "We already are,"

"Huh?"

Just when Deana was going to explain, they had reached their destination.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends," Deana grabbed her cousin's hand, the one not occupied with carrying her guitar, and raced towards the door, "We're performing in a few days. We have to perfect our song," she explained her enthusiasm.

The security camera on top beeped, making Skye jump as Deana ringed Yumi's doorbell. It was one of those supermarket ones, the semi-circle ones on the ceiling, usually black.

"And this is?" a sweet voice asked.

"Hey Christine! It's Deana,"

"All right," the camera seemed to observe them once more, before a black-haired girl bounded down the stairs, her shiny black hair pulled up carelessly to a messy bun, strands of hair dangling.

She unlocked the ten locks on the door, and opened it, inviting Deana and Skye in.

"Hello Deana," she greeted, "And who might this be?"

"This is my cousin, Skye," the brunette introduced, "Don't worry, she's not bad or anything. Yumi wouldn't mind,"

"All right," Christine looked a bit skeptical, and pointed upstairs, "Kristen's in the Band Room,"

The brunette nodded, "Cool. Come on, Skye,"

"Yumi?" Skye turned her head to look at Deana questioningly, "Yumi ISHIYAMA?"

"The one and only," Deana replied as if it were no big deal.

"Where's Yumi then?"

"Somewhere,"

They both bounded upstairs as Christine returned to the kitchen, fixing up dinner in advance.

"GUYS… open the door!" Deana screeched, banging on the door as they reached the third floor.

"Coming, coming!" an exasperated voice answered, as someone opened the door.

Kristen was at the doorway, with a small kitten enthusiastically jumping up for the ball of yarn that she was holding up.

"Hey Dee," Kristen greeted, as she held the door open for them as they walked in.

"You must be Skye, am I right?" she questioned.

Skye smiled at Kristen and nodded, "Yep,"

"Yumi's still at the photo shoot and recording with her BOYFRIEND, right?" Deana smirked.

"Mm hmm." Kristen nodded.

"Yumi has a boyfriend? My friend, Heather, is Yumi obsessed. She said Yumi was single," Skye reported, puzzled.

"Oh, you'll know about it soon. He's not a celebrity though," Deana's eyes sparkled, "You'll see,"

The stars in her eyes disappeared as she looked around the vast, empty room, "Hey, where's Ash?"

"Ash is out grocery shopping with her mom, I think. Whatever, she couldn't make it," Kristen waved her hand dismissively, "Besides, I figured we could just practice by ourselves,"

"Who's the kitten?" Skye questioned, as the kitten purred whilst Skye stroked her fur.

"Her name's Lyoko," her cousin answered, rolling her eyes in a "Whatever" fashion, "Isn't that the most lamest name? Seriously, why'd she name her cat LYOKO?"

"Maybe its initials? Or it reminds her or something?" Skye suggested.

"Definitely not initials," Kristen giggled, "If it was, then the letter, "U" would definitely be in it!"

Deana chuckled at the inside joke, with her cousin staring at them in confusion.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing,"

"You guys are hiding something about Yumi's "boyfriend". Spill," Skye demanded.

"No, really, it's nothing!" Deana sighed at her cousin's stubbornness.

"Yeah, Yumi'll get mad if we tell," Kristen looked sideways at Deana. As much as she wanted to spill everything to Skye, she kept her mouth shut, being the loyal friend she was.

Changing the subject, the Chinese girl grabbed her hand and asked her, "Come on, we'll give you the grand tour of Yumi's house,"

"If you can call it a house," Skye added.

"Fine, mansion, whatever," Kristen rolled her eyes, tugged the blonde's arm and they were off on the two-hour long tour of the gigantic, practically "White House" mansion.

---

"The view… it's so amazing," the brunette was dazed by this outstanding scenery. Of course, France had extraordinary scenery as well, but nothing was extraordinary at a school… especially one as boring and dull as Kadic, "Don't you think so?"

Yumi? Seen it, done it. Her amazing scenery was definitely the brunette walking alongside her. He was as handsome as ever- these were one of those times where you internally ramble on and on about how hot a guy is.

"Yumi?" Ulrich wasn't very accustomed to his found celebrity friend. It felt so awkward and different now… she was a celebrity. Celebrities don't go out with "normal people". Or really talk to "normal people" either… It was just… weird now. If she WASN'T a celebrity, then Ulrich would wave his hand in front of her face insanely. But it was different. He couldn't do it to someone like her.

"Huh? Yeah?" Yumi snapped out of her daze, her sparkling dark brown eyes gazed at him questioningly.

"Don't you think this scenery is amazing? I mean, uh, well, you've been here before, but it still is amazing right? Or no? Do you think it's boring? I mean, if you think it's boring and dull, then I think its boring and dull- I mean, uh, NO! I think- I- I'm sorry, it's just-"

He was stopped from his rambling by a finger pressed to his soft lips. His eyes rested on the disguised celebrity's face that still glowed prettily beneath her hat and glasses.

The temptation began to rise yet again in Yumi's heart. She silently took her finger off of Ulrich's lips, and questioned him, "It's just what? You've developed a habit of rambling to girls since I left?"

'_He's been flirting… what if he has a girlfriend back in France? Emily? Sissy?' _Yumi shuddered at the thought and mentally screamed at herself, _'NO! Ulrich would NEVER date Sissy. Maybe Emily… but never Sissy…'_

"No, no… it's just that you're a celebrity… and, well, I've never known a celebrity before," Ulrich confided. He didn't feel that awkward confiding in a celebrity now. Well, it did make a difference that it was YUMI he was talking to. She couldn't have changed that much in three years, right?

"Well now you do, yah?" Yumi smiled slightly at him, her trademark smile. It was the smile that had gotten her so famous- so mischievous and sly. It made everyone feel happier when they saw this friendly, yet somewhat hidden smile.

"Right," Ulrich smiled back at her.

"Hey, you're dating someone back in France, right?" Yumi questioned him. Panic rose unnoticeably in her voice, "Who is it? Emily? Milly? SISSY?"

Ulrich looked down at the ground and replied, "I'm uh, not dating anyone,"

A look of shock passed over the Japanese girl's face. "No one?" she repeated, "NO ONE?"

"Yeah… I guess I'm not one of those guys who just roams around," Ulrich looked back at her, his amber eyes showing worry. And obviously, Yumi was oblivious to this, "I bet YOU'RE not single right? You're probably going out with a Brad Pitt duplicate, being the person you are,"

Yumi laughed hysterically at this. After a few moments of laughing, she wiped away the tears and replied, her voice full of laughter, "No one Ulrich. Absolutely no one,"

"Wait, WHAT?" Ulrich was filled with doubt. She was probably just saying that not to hurt his feelings, "No. Way. Someone like you… yeah right,"

"No, I'm serious," Yumi smiled at him, "I've been on a few dates I guess, but none of them were serious, and commited,"

"I've been on a few blind dates… Odd has been forcing me to hook up with someone,"

"Odd's still the same, isn't he?" Yumi said, thinking back to the past.

"As always,"

"And Sissy?"

"She's been hooked onto Theo for a while, then they split up. Apparently, Theo had gotten bored of her and cheated, trying not to hurt her feelings. It only went on for awhile…"

"Who was the person he was cheating with?"

"A person from another school, but he and Emily are going steady now," Ulrich answered.

"Oh, that's great! …Right?" Yumi glanced at the brunette as his face drooped, "You like Emily, don't you,"

"No!" Ulrich faced her defensively, "Never,"

She hadn't known that his face was drooped because he was envious of their relationship. And now she probably never would.

"Yeah right, I know you like SOMEONE," Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I do,"

"Who?"

"I'll never tell!" he responded jokingly.

She looked at him teasingly, "Then I'll never tell you who I like,"

"It'll be all over the tabloids in two days,"

"Psh… Oh here it is! It's the studios! Come on!" Yumi dragged her best friend along.

They entered the grand building as Yumi began to search for her manager, Tara Yokimashi.

"I know she's here somewhere," the black-haired girl muttered.

"A-HA!" she cried, and pointed out a black-haired female with her back turned. She wore a purple T-Shirt and jeans. Her black-hair was in a high ponytail.

"She's doesn't look like Tara today though," Yumi said worriedly, but approached her anyway, with Ulrich in tow.

"Just ask, it doesn't hurt," Ulrich suggested.

Yumi nodded to him.

"Hey, um are you-" Yumi tapped the girl's shoulder. The girl whirled around, her black hair swishing.

Yumi's jaw fell.

"WHAT THE HELL."

---

**A/N: AH yes, I tried to make a cliffie. Didn't really work out. Its like, half a cliffie.**

**OH AND ALSO! ATTENTIONNNN. IF you want to be part of the story, please review or contact me. It'll be a VERY minor part though, like someone by the cashier or something like that, I don't know. But you won't be a main character, that's all I can tell you, it's all been filled by friends. So, if you want a minor character just tell me the name, ethnicity, hair color, and any additional information. Thank youu!**

**I was in a fight with Ashley Ash is based on my friend so I didn't add her in this chapter. We're cool now, but I'm too lazy to change it. So next chapter, expect Ashley x Odd! Also, in future chapters, expect a MAJORRR turn, as well as the return of CHEESE-AND-CRACKERS-MON AND CHICKEN NUGGETS! And yeah, the person who screamed Cheese and Crackers is called Cheese-And-Crackers-Mon. Or just cheeseandcrackersmon. Ah yes, revenge is so freaking sweet. **

**Muahuahua. Please review! Please and thank you!**

**And again, please do not rush me with the next chapter. Yeah I know, I complain about hw too much and stuff, but forgive me, I really DO have a life, and no, I can't get the chapters any faster than I do now. Psh, I'm not a cyborg.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**  
--jENN**


	13. Chapter 13: The Return of the Retards

**Friends and Fame Don't Mix**

Written by aZn dReAmEr xD

_**CHAPTER 13**_

**Author's Note: Yeah, everyone thought it was Sissy. Big shock. It's not. I just added the Sissy segment to throw you all off. I'm sorry, I was planning on it to be Sissy, but I decided it to be different at the last moment. Hehe.**

Read the author's note at the bottom!

YES! REACHED 400 REVIEWS! AHHH, YOU GUYS FREAKING ROCK

**  
_RECAP: Skye comes. Yumi and Ulrich go on a "friendly outing" (psh…)_**

**----**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yumi screamed. In joy.

"EMILY! Oh my god, is that really you?" she hugged the girl enthusiastically.

"YUMI!" she hugged the girl back, "I can't believe it! You're famous!"

Yumi just smiled and shrugged sheepishly. She pointed out a brunette boy walking towards them. "Is that Theo? I heard from Ulrich you two were together?"

Emily smiled girlishly, and nodded. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

Emily squealed as Theo pulled her body close to him in a "surprise attack".

"Hey baby," he addressed her affectionately, giving her a peck on the lips.

She giggled, and nudged him, nodding her head towards the soon-to-be-couple. "Yo! What's up, man?" Theo did a high-five-ish thing with his roomie. He turned his head towards Yumi and raised an eyebrow. "You're Ulrich's new girlfriend? Odd finally succeeded, yah?"

Yumi rolled her eyes as Emily whispered to him, "It's Yumi…"

"YUMI?" Theo's eyes bugged out, "Oh man, Odd really outdid himself this time!"

"Haha," Ulrich gave a quick glance to Yumi sheepishly, "He sure did,"

"No way, you two are together!" Emily cried, hugging the both of them. "I'm so happy for you!"

"It sounds like we're getting married!" Yumi laughed, as she gently pushed Emily off of her. "Nah, Ulrich was just joking."

How she wished she were lying.

"Aw, that's too bad," Emily sighed. "It's so obvious you two like each other. I mean, SERIOUSLY," she laughed, "EVERYONE knew. It was so freaking obvious. Not only that, but you two are the most CUTEST couple!" she gushed. "Except me and Theo of course."

Yumi definitely became as red as Emily's highlights. Which is, pretty red, as you can imagine. As for Ulrich? He was going to faint and die of humiliation. Oh, how he hated Emily now.

"I'll leave you alone now!" Emily giggled, her eyes twinkling. "I know you have things to do."

Yumi and Ulrich didn't face each other. Their backs turned, their faces bright red, and their mouths feeling like all the moisture was sucked up, it was impossible to strike up conversation. Or even talk.

"ULRICH DEAR!"

"YUMI-SAN!"

Yumi stayed silent, then groaned, "UGHH..."

----

"Freaking grocery shopping," Ashley muttered to herself incoherently.

"What was that, dear?" Ashley's mother asked her sweetly, glancing at her grocery-shopping list.

"Ohh, nothing, Mom!" Ash smiled right back at her with the same sweetness. "I'm going to go look around,"

"All right hon, I'll call you when I'm done," Ash's mom walked off, mumbling which cereal to get: Cocoa Puffs or Frosted Flakes.

"YES!" Ashley grinned- she was free from her mother's grocery-shopping wrath.

She licked her lips, as she thought about the samples that were probably there.

She headed there, her head in the clouds as she thought about food.

----

"Come on, Jer!" Odd sighed, "You don't want to taste those delicious samples?"

"Uh- no," Jeremie replied, sighing. "I just ate lunch- and if I'm not wrong, you have as well,"

"Yeah, but don't you want to go grocery-shopping with Aelita or something!" he nudged him.

"Aelita?" The bespectacled blonde turned to the burgundy-haired girl.

"Sure, I don't mind," Aelita replied, as she lied on the couch in Jer and Odd's room. "There's nothing else to do anyway, right?"

Odd glanced at Jeremie, a hidden triumphant smirk on his face.

Jeremie looked at Aelita, and then Odd. Then he sighed. "All right, I'll go,"

"Aelita does wonders," Odd said as he walked out the door with Aelita and Jeremie in tow.

Jeremie fiercely blushed. Aelita just didn't get it.

When they reached the supermarket, Odd instantly headed to the Sample Area. While running, another certain blonde was also running.

They slammed into each other. They both fell onto the cold floor.

Odd was the first to get up and offer a hand to the fallen girl, who was rubbing her back.

"Watch it!" she snarled furiously, scrambling up. Her long, dirty blonde hair swished like a horse's tail. While getting up, she accidentally knocked into his shoulder. She didn't accept his hand, only pushed it away from her, making Odd move back a few steps.

The friendly, sweet Ashley was replaced with a rather pissed, angry-that-she-was-humiliated-and-fell-on-her-butt kind of way. Can't really blame her.

She looked up, her hazel eyes fiery with rage. Obviously, Ashley didn't like to be pushed down. What she saw made her heart freeze as if it were thrown out into an icy, half-way frozen pond. A handsome young boy with spiky yellow hair with a purple splash in the middle was recovering from the not needed attack by the supermodel. Seriously, he was only trying to help, right? Her mind reeled back to reality and snapped in half for a second. She instantly realized who this attractive boy was.

"Oh, Odd! Hey!" Ashley dusted herself off, and flashed the poor boy a flirty, pearl-white toothy smile.

"Um…" he smiled at her nervously. "Ashley?"

The last time he saw her, she was way more down-to-earth in the hotel room. Wayyy more. Was she drunk?

Ashley nodded, her rosy cheeks becoming redder and redder by the second. "Where are you going?"

"Oh nothing, just doing some grocery shopping. It's uh, REALLY fun," he answered, trying not to sound like a pig in front of her.

Ashley was about to swear in surprise, but caught herself just in time. Not a bit of obsession left. "Um- yeah, that's REAL fun!"

"Where are you going?"

"Sample Area!" Ashley blurted. She mentally kicked herself for sounding like a pig in front of the guy she liked. You could use the term 'love', but it seemed too strong. Really obsessed is more like it. Before her mind could think up something better, Odd had already answered joyously.

Odd's eyes lit up at the thought of free food. "I'm going there too!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Thought you were grocery-shopping?"

"Well, I'm done,"

"Wait, WHAAAT?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"I mean, um, I'm passing through there, and uhhh," Odd's small brain slowly whirred. He smacked his head in an attempt to make it go faster. No luck. Go figure. "Uhhh, I'll be passing through there."

Ashley looked at him, puzzled. Then she just giggled. "I see."

She grabbed his hand. Sparks ran up and down her spine (lol, something different, eh? Sparks… ahhaha.) as well as Odd.

"Come on! I'm starving!" She ran towards the Sample Area, with Odd in tow.

Then they saw little plates lining up on the counter, waiting for people to sample them. The plates were almost empty- except one. It was filled with the food. No one had touched it.

"I wonder why that one is so full," Ashley pondered aloud.

"Who cares?" Odd shrugged. "It's still food, and there's LOTS of it!"

He didn't even take a look at the sign. He took one, popped it into his mouth, and began chewing noisily.

"Mmm, this is pretty good," Odd closed his eyes, and continued to chew.

"ODD!" Ashley skimmed the sign. "You should spit it out now. Read the sign."

"What for? It's good!" he answered.

Ashley forced his head to move upwards. Well, maybe a bit TOO upward. His neck- or was it his head?- cracked.

"Ow!" he jerked his head back to his normal position and glared at her. "That hurt!"

"Sorry!" Ashley began her round of "sorries". As she neared her 12th time, she was interrupted.

Suddenly, Odd's eyes popped open. He opened his mouth, yearning for air. He panted, almost shrieking. His face was all red, and tears had sprung to his eyes. People stopped to stare at him.

"I told you, Odd." Ashley shook her head. "It's horse radish." (Or something like that.)

"Why. –pant- didn't you –almost shrieking- tell me!" he gasped out.

"I did. I told you to read the sign."

Odd glanced at the sign. "WARNING! EXTRA HOT," He almost fainted.

Ashley clapped his back. "It'll be over in a few minutes."

"MINUTES? I NEED WATER. NOW!" he screamed.

Ashley hugged him. "It's okay," she cooed. "Let's go."

So with him panting and his face all red, she purchased an icy-cold water bottle, and handed it to him.

He gulped down everything in a matter of seconds.

"Ah!" he threw the bottle away. "Thanks. I owe you."

"Nah, it's okay," Ashley grinned at him.

'_No other thoughts,' _she thought to herself. '_NO. OTHER. THOUGHTS.'_

Her smile made him shiver. In a good way. Even though she was mentally drunk, and was probably too obsessed over him, though he didn't realize it. To him, she was just weird. In a pretty way.

"Odd! There you are!" Jeremie made his way through the crowd of people who had gathered around Odd. A few were snapping pictures- obviously planning an evil plot to put this picture on the Internet. The headlines would be bold- "STRANGE BOY CHOKES ON HORSE RADISH,"

…That seemed VERY pleasant. Note the sarcasm dripping on every word.

Aelita trailed after Jeremie, her face pink with excitement. She ran to Odd and Ashley.

"I heard these guys talking. They were like, 'There's this guy in the Sample Area, testing out Horse Radish, and choking'," Aelita informed. "And I just knew it was you,"

She didn't want to mention the other unneeded tidbits the boys said.

"Oh, that's great Princess, just great," Odd sighed, referring to the nickname he had called her as in the past. He ran his hand through his hair. Ashley swooned, resisting the urge to clutch her heart and say how Elvis he looked.

Ashley massaged his shoulders. He relaxed into it and commented, "You know, you'd be a great massager person. You should work at a spa."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, and tried to take it as a compliment. She managed a smile. "Uh, thanks."

"You're very welcome!" Odd smiled at her like the Cheshire cat. Ashley couldn't have asked for anything better.

----

"What's wrong, Yumi-san?" Sasha rushed over to her client. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sasha-san. I'm okay."

"Ulrich-dear!" A black-haired girl ran towards Ulrich, a huge, sickeningly sweet smile on her face, "I'm so surprised to see you here! Are you going to model? If you are, I'm POSITIVE we'll have a kissing shoot together." She smiled flirtatiously, and opened her purse to take out lip-gloss, in which she applied to her lips, smacking them loudly and leaning in.

Ulrich forcefully pushed her away. Yumi raised her eyebrow. "Sissy?"

Sissy ignored her and turned towards Ulrich. "Who is this girl?" she asked sweetly.

Ulrich grinned broadly and draped an arm around Yumi's shoulder. Yumi just rolled her eyes and said back, "Hey Sissy."

"And how do you know my name!" Sissy was getting pretty pissed now. She always was.

Yumi crossed her arms. "You're talking to the freaky goth girl who left years ago to pursue a career as a M.A.S. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Sissy stayed silent as her mouth formed the name of the girl she had long forgotten. "Yumi? Yumi Ishiyama. Oh. My. Gawsh. You look so different."

"See you just woke up, Sissy," Yumi glanced at her watch and turned to Sasha-san. "Time for the photo shoot right?"

"You spoke my mind," her Japanese manager grinned, loosening the grip on her briefcase.

"Sorry to interrupt such a lovely conversation," Yumi smiled sweetly at the prissy Sissy (lolll, now we see how she got her Sissy nickname…). "I got a photo shoot. You coming Ulrich?"

"Better than staying here with her." Ulrich sneered, and left the girl behind who was red with rage.

----

**With the others back at Yumi's mansion**

Skye put down her guitar, content. She had played her guitar with the older girls for a few hours now. Her black strands of hair fell over her face prettily, and her cheeks were pinkish from laughing so much. Kristen was hilarious in a very weird way.

"My fingers hurt. I've never tried playing four hours of nonstop keyboard. It's kind of tiring, you know," Deana sighed, rubbing her red fingers, which looked very sore.

"Yeah, I've been dying to try out the new T.V. here anyway," Kristen added. Yumi had recently purchased a nice-looked Plasma T.V. It was sleek and shiny- the things that Kristen was most attracted to in objects. Her iPod and guitar was polished constantly so it would maintain it's same, shiny state.

The T.V. was attached to the ceiling. It was very similar to the ones in school. However, this one was so much cooler. The beam in which the T.V. was attached to from the ceiling was extendable, meaning that if Kristen pushed the button on the remote, the beam would extend. Things like this  
amazed her. Especially when the T.V. was inches away from her face.

Kristen handed the remote to Skye. "You do the honors," she suggested. "It's only good, yah? I'll be able to do this constantly. It's so much better to do it when Ashley and Yumi are here anyway. It's only fun when they're here to get annoyed."

Skye's eyes widened, as she dramatically clutched her heart. "I get to actually touch Yumi's REMOTE!" she pretended to be stunned.

"Well you've already touched her MANSION," Deana rolled her eyes. "A remote is nothing."

"Eh," Skye shrugged. "Whatever."

The blonde girl pushed the black button in slow motion just to get Kristen and Ashley annoyed. Yes, they were so close now; they were up to the stage where they each had the privilege to get on each other's nerves. It was the BEST (pfft.) stage of friendship.

"OH MY GAWD!" Skye squealed, as the beam extended and went up close to her face.

Her fast breaths slowed to a steady inhale and exhale. "That was... awesome,"

"Everything in Yumi's house IS awesome and modern, you know. Basically everything. You have the bling bling, you have it all." Deana replied.

Skye moved back a few feet away from the TV until she was a comfortable distance away. She pressed the "POWER" button.

"I wish I had bling bling." Skye said wistfully. "I'm kind of broke."

"Gimme the remote." Kristen ordered Skye. The blonde handed it to her.

The Chinese girl flipped through channels, but stopped at Jimmy Neutron.

"Oh my god, Jimmy is being taken underwater!" she gasped dramatically.

"You retard!" Deana growled, grabbing the remote from her friend.

She channel surfed for awhile, her cousin almost falling asleep.

"OVER HERE!" Kristen's loud voice instantly made Deana stop pressing buttons.

"AH! It's the demented people again!" Kristen squealed.

"This time," the newswoman announced, "these two mental people, their gender is still not quite identified, has helped another mental person escape from the mental asylum."

You could tell that because she kept using the word, "mental" she didn't want to insult them and say demented.

"It's assumed these people are hungry by the way each of them shout out a type of food. Cheese and crackers, chicken nuggets, and onion rings," she laughed slightly. "What a very… strange choice of foods."

"ONION RINGS!" Kristen grinned broadly. "I like that name."

"Shut UP!" Deana glared at her, and glued her eyes back on the TV.

"Apparently, Onion Rings and Chicken Nuggets are scaring away an Asian girl, around the age of eleven. She is in a red Northface jacket, and being chased. No one is able to catch these two lunatics. The girl was almost bitten, and was robbed of her package of onion rings. She had just lost her voice recently from screaming so loudly and for so long."

"Ouch." Skye winced.

"Cheese-and-crackers-mon is a completely different story. She went into a monkey cage, and stole all the bananas, refusing to give them back. She started to violently throw rocks at the monkeys, causing these animals to suffer from injuries to the arms, legs, and the head. A baby monkey has actually almost died from a severe blow to the back of the head. Cheese-and-crackers-mon then retreated to the food stand to take all of the package of onion rings and chips, leaving the counter person on the ground, scared to death."

Then they interviewed the guy, Marty. His face was pale-white.

"He'd be kind of cute if he didn't look like another life form." Skye thought aloud.

"Didn't you say you had a boyfriend?" Deana asked.

"Kind of. It doesn't mean that I have to stop commenting about boys…" Skye retorted.

"Sure, okay," Kristen rolled her eyes and returned back to the T.V.

"I was scared. Frightened. That… GIRL. She just POUNCED ON ME." He shuddered, showing a few bloody nail marks on his arm. "She clawed at my face for those freaking onion rings," he pointed towards an empty section behind the counter.

The camera turned back to the newswoman. "If you see these three… people, please call 1-888-MENTAL-ON-THE-LOOSE. PLEASE."

Skye turned the T.V. off after this. "Whatever. We're not gonna see them anytime soon."

Shrieks and screams were heard, as a loud piercing wail cut through the air.

"Freak!" Kristen sprang up. "I bet it's Onion Rings."

"Yeah, right." Deana rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember last time? Ash threw a tissue box at Chicken Nuggets?"

"So?"

"I WANNA THROW SOMETHING AT ONION RINGS," Kristen squealed.

"That's great," Skye giggled. I might want to throw something at Chicken Nuggets. It looks fun."

"It is," Kristen assured her.

"Freaks," Deana sighed, as Onion Rings could be seen a distance away from Yumi's mansion as Skye and Kristen rushed through to the solitary small window. There was only one, considering how the paparazzi could take pictures if there was an entire line of windows on the wall. So there was only one, and besides, it was pretty small, so the photographer wouldn't really be able to get anything good from a small window footage.

Looks like another throwing frenzy was right around the corner.

**---**

**A/N: Whooo! I'm doneee. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

True, it's not one of my best chapters. Kind of like one of the worst, dragging on ones. But whatever, it's this or nothing…

**Also, the minor characters will be appearing soon. Hopefully, don't worry, you will be there. And also, for the songs that you have given me to post- there'll be a concert somewhere in here. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but it may not be a professional concert thing.**

One more thing. I might not update for awhile. I really don't feel like it. So I'll probably update in a month after this or something.  


**REVIEWWWW! Please.**

**Thank you!  
**

**--jENN**


	14. Chapter 14: Different, Random Events

**FRIENDS AND FAME DON'T MIX**

Written by aZn dReAmEr xD  


**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Sorry for double-posting. Eh, made a mistake.  
Thank you to those who read and reviewed my and xx Painful Bliss xx's story, "Raising The Sword"! We ultimately appreciate it.**

**I'm sorry that last time I didn't have enough time to reply to the reviews, and thank those who reviewed. But I thank you now for reviewing!**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the sneak peek:) Here's the real thing now. And also, this is not the best chapter… I realize the descriptions are… way down. But I ALSO realize most of you don't care about descriptions, only about what happens. Which most definitely fits into my category- faster chapters, more time to do everything else.**

**WARNING: MORE CHARACTERS ARE COMING SOON. So if you are confused by how many character in this story NOW, then yeah. Prepare.**

**It's gonna get funny in future chapters.**

--

"OH MY GAWD!" Skye shrieked, fanning herself with her hands excitedly.

Kristen opened the window slightly, and saw three figures in the distance, coming closer.

Her hair flew out because of the slight breeze. Apparently, these three figures saw it.

They instantaneously ran over to the window, waving their hands wildly in the air, and shouting out weird, incoherent noises.

They began to jump up; trying to grab for the black hair that was slightly flowing- which was about… 50 feet high. Or maybe 100, it was hard to tell.

Deana rolled her eyes at the demented people and mumbled, "Losers…"

Kristen looked around the room wildly, trying to find something to throw at them. She found an object, grinning widely.

"Perfect."

She ran for it, and grabbed Skye's guitar.

"HEY!" Skye hollered, running for her guitar that Kristen was mockingly dangling in front of her.

She eventually retrieved her guitar back with her aggressiveness.

Kristen sweat dropped. "It was worth a try." She muttered.

Skye grabbed a slipper thrown carelessly on the ground, and threw it to cheese-and-crackers-mon. It bonked her on the head with a loud thud. Cheese-and-crackers-mon seethed, and threw a fist in the air, yelling incoherently at her.

Skye made a face at him/her, and called out, "LOSER!"

Cheese-and-crackers mon broke off a branch from a nearby tree, and began to pummel the wall with it.

"My god. Yumi isn't going to be happy about this…" Deana giggled.

----

"Yumi! Nice to see you!" Ted called, his hand waving in the air. His blondish-brown hair was neatly combed and gelled.

"Hey Ted!" Yumi smiled and grabbed Ulrich's hand, running up.

"Your boyfriend, eh?" Ted raised an eyebrow. "And we heard you would be single forever."

"No, not my boyfriend… just one of my best friends." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Oh. He's a pretty good-looking guy. He could fit for the part of this photo shoot. Perhaps he could be for the advertisement for the new perfume. You know, it'll be one of those sexy, romantic ads that'll make women trample over each other to get the product." Ted nodded toward Ulrich, but talking like he wasn't there. "He'd be just right."

He arranged his fingers as if he was taking a snapshot of the two together. "I can already feel it. You'd be perfect!"

"B-But- I don't model!" Ulrich protested, shaking his head rapidly.

"Oh, you'll be fine. If not, we'll get one of our boy models. Randy might be pretty good too. I saw the ads that featured him. He's pretty good at attracting women. Apparently, looking at him kiss other women makes him to die for with them. Yumi and him might be pretty good in the ad."

"Wait- you mean… if Ulrich does it… we have to make out?" Yumi questioned nervously, fidgeting with her thumbs.

"Yeah, if not, you'll have to do it with Randy." Ted replied.

Ulrich boiled at this. She WOULD NOT make out with this Randy. Gross…

"You mean the guy who did the ad with me last time?" Yumi asked.

"Yep."

Yumi shook her head. "He was a good kisser, and really hot, but he got too over-eager. If I hadn't pushed him off of me, he would have ate my face."

Ulrich cringed.

Ted and Sasha-san simply laughed at this.

His mouth opened, and spoke the impossible.

"I'll do it!"

Yumi turned to him, her mouth agape. "Y-you- we-" she turned to Ted, her eyes wide and confused.

Ted just smiled, and pretended to not have seen the celebrity's pale white face. "Marvelous!" he exclaimed. "This shall surely be a hit, the women are going to go insane over you." he told Ulrich.

Ulrich looked out of the corner of his eye, to meet Yumi's. Her face was pale white.

"Follow me," Ted gestured.

As they followed, the brunette whispered in his friend's ear, "Sorry. I just didn't want the guy to eat your face again."

But inside- he knew the truth. He really did want to kiss her. He had fantasized about it for so many years. Now, he was actually going to get paid to do it.

…Sweet.

Yumi softly smiled at him, and thanked him for saving her. However… inside her heart, she had longed for him to actually want to kiss her… not just to save her. At least she got to kiss him. But she knew that he wasn't doing it from the bottom of his heart. It was just a best-friend kiss. Wonderful.

"Ah, okay." Ted gestured for them to walk inside the dimly lit room.

He smiled devilishly. "We shall get started now." He announced, ushering Yumi and Ulrich into separate rooms.

--

The photo shoot was over in… hmm, three to four hours tops. While Yumi was in the bathroom, she made a frantic call to Kristen.

"YUMI!" she shrieked loudly, "How's your date?" she emphasized the date not a little, but A LOT…

"It was a photo shoot." Yumi glared down at the ground, and stomped on the floor, pretending it was Kristen.

"Did you make out?" she questioned slyly.

"No. I had to make out with Randy when Ulrich suddenly felt sick, and started getting a fever. Something about a rapid heart rate, and a warm forehead." She sighed.

"Oh." Kristen's voice was bored now. "Well, the three retards had stricken again. That Chicken Nuggets person and her cheese-and-crackers-mon companion. As well as their newest addition, Onion Rings."

"Oh god."

"Yeah. By the way, one of them kicked your wall, I don't know if its scratched or anything."

"Whatever, I have plenty more wall where that came from." Yumi sighed, leaning on the clean, marble counter of the bathroom.

"YUMI!" Sasha's voice rang out, as she banged on the wall repetitively, her stubbornness and impatience beginning to show. "Are you getting sick or something?"

"No," was her sullen reply.

"Then come out! You have to go to your recording, and its already 3:45!"

"Okay," Yumi pressed her phone to her ear and grumbled, "I got to go. Sasha's being uber annoying."

"Haha." Yumi could almost feel the girl's snicker on the other end of the phone.

"I'll see you later." Yumi sighed, and flipped her phone closed.

---

Ashley returned home with the blonde, purple-dash in middle of Elvis/ Dragon Ball Z hair on her arm, almost drooling.

"Ah…" Kristen raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. She knew love when she saw it.

Deana giggled as Ashley slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed, but didn't pull away. His nervousness was apparent. Ashley's over-confidence was very… amusing.

"They're into each other?" Skye whispered in Kristen's ear. Kristen turned around and stared at Skye incredulously. "Duh…"

Ashley glared at Kristen, almost as if to tell her, "You better not mess this up." And Kristen wouldn't- much.

"Come on, sit down, sit down." She giggled as she ushered the couple onto the couch.

She burst into hysterics as soon as the two blondes sat down. They stared wide-eyed at her hyper ness. Yeah, the usual blondeness was showing.

"DO YOU LIKE EACH OTHER?" Deana blurted, as a girlish giggle escaped her glossy lips. Her hands instantly reached up to cover her loud, laughing mouth.

Skye soon joined in with the laughter of Kristen and her cousin. "I'm sorry!" she gasped in between breaths for air. "I truly am!"

Ashley sat, glowering. Her hands clenched into fists as if to say, "YOU RETARDS, I'M GETTING YOU FOR THIS!"

"Uh. I got to go pee." As Odd quickly scurried to the nearest bathroom, he reached his hands up to touch his warm face. It felt like a fire was raging right on his face. "Oh lord… this is punishment for loving a girl I just met, isn't it…" he muttered quietly to himself, so no one heard him.

As soon as he closed the grand door to the bathroom, the blonde raged, "YOU… YOU! BIYAAATCHES!"

She growled furiously and lashed out at them with force. She jumped on top of them, and roared.

"Ash?" Kristen tapped her shoulder nervously.

"What!"

"Please get off of me. Odd's right there…"

She quickly jumped off her. "Odd! Its not what it looks-"

Odd wasn't there.

Ashley turned angrily and jumped on top of Kristen again, toppling them both onto the ground. She clawed at her, her teeth almost baring at her.

The two cousins standing a safe distance away stared at their ferocious friends. They instantly turned when they heard the toilet flush, and the door opening.

"Hey g-" he stopped abruptly at the shocking sight of the girl he liked beating up the Chinese girl under her.

"Oh god. Please tell me she isn't gay or something." He whispered to Deana. "Or mentally disabled."

"Nah, she ain't gay, she likes you." Skye replied, without thinking, as she bounced back with a bag of buttered popcorn. Can't forget the butter. "The mentally disabled part I may agree on, though."

"Wait- wha-!"

Kristen tapped Ashley's shoulder again.

"What! Again!"

"Odd's right there."

"HAH, yeah righttt! As if I'm going to believe The Girl Who Cried 'Odd'!" Ashley scoffed.

"Hey Ashley?" a male voice called out. The voice she absolutely adored.

She slowly turned to face the oddly haired guy. "Odd?" she squeaked.

She jumped up, and rapidly dusted Kristen off. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Yes it is!" Kristen cried out, as she struggled to get up with much effort.

"No! No, no, no!" Ashley glared at the black-haired girl. She glanced at Odd and used her dramatic acting skills as an attempt to save her day. "You see," she started, using a "pity me!" voice, "Kristen started to attack me, because she's vicious like that."

"What the FREAK!"

"Yeah, yeah. And then, you came out, and I was hopelessly trying to defend myself!"

"THE FREAKING FREAK!" Kristen glowered. "You know I'm not attacking you just because you're giving me a birthday present."

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Ashley rolled her eyes. She bounded over to her crush, and leaned on him, taking her firm hand in hers. She batted her long eyelashes at him. "You believe me, right?"

"Um."

"I thought so!" she grinned. "Come on Odd, we have to get away from these morons. They're just ruining our day!" she leaved out the word "perfect day." Not only that, she was planning on making out with him that very day, and having him in her arms by evening. And she ALWAYS got what she wanted.

Hmm, hmm, hmm. Always, eh?

---

**NEXT DAY: AIRPORT**

"Oh my god. CAN I COME WITH YOU?" Odd screamed, as he stared at the luxurious jet plane Yumi was about to step foot on.

Yumi sighed, and shook her head. "I wish. Mom would get enraged. You all know how Mom is."

They all nodded. She got furious… fast.

But, heh, Yumi didn't know of the surprise that would take place.

Uh oh.

---

**A/N: I was stuck on the photo shoot thing before, but yeah, I just skipped it. I'm not a model, never will be, so yeah. I have no idea what a photo shoot is like. And yes, Yumi and Ulrich DID go to the recording. But it's not all that important.**

**And honestly. I finished this chapter in 45 minutes. I really thought it would take 45 DAYS to finish this chapter, since I was stuck. Heh, took the easier (and much more convenient way) out and decided to skip it. Besides, I would totally mess up, and I know you'd all hate it.**

**Well, I have this idea, and it will begin next chapter. I already told like 3 people of this. So uh, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm hoping to finish this story by September. But it'll probably take longer than that. I don't exactly know. Busy busy busy.**

**Heh, not to mention I am my friend's "bodyguard". Hahhh, she needs to get away from all the "press, and media". Psh, right. And I have an audition later on. Wonderful, right? I haven't even practiced… **

**READ AND REVIEW! Please and thank you!**

**Expect the next chapter in about… 2-3 weeks… if you get lucky. Heh. Pray that my teachers will be nicer…**

**Much thanks, Jenn. **


	15. Announcement

Um...hi. I know you were expecting another excellent chapter of aZn DrEaMeR xD's famous story, "Friends and Fame Don't Mix", but I'm sad to inform you that it won't be happening. This is xx Painful Bliss xx, or Isabel, btw. Well, Jenn won't be updating for a while now. As you know, she is an intelligant, well-educated person--therefore, school work is very important to her. Jenn here has dreams, and she's good enough to fulfill them. But the key to going to Princeton or Yale is to have good grades. And sadly, azn dreamer is currently not passing math class. Yes, we know, darn those numbers. Until she brings up her grade back up to the 'A' she needs, she will not--can not--update FAFDM. Who knows how long this will take? At least to the end of this school year. She's really sorry, but she honestly can't write until summer's start. Until then, we want you to keep dreaming with us and for you to know that summer will come really soon. And so will another chapter of FAFDM. Thank you! --Isabel-- 


	16. Chapter 15: Caught on the Jet

******Chapter 15: Friends and Fame Don't Mix**

******Written by aZn dReAmEr xD**

******Author's Note: **

**APRIL FOOLS, SUCKERSSSS!**

**Well, actually, not really. After this chapter, FAFDM will be gone anyway. The sequel, The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous is coming in a week or two, so look for it!**

**I think this will be almost everyone's favorite. Read on and enjoy! I haven't reread it, so please excuse any mistakes made.**

******---**

Ulrich stared after Yumi's form, and leaned back on the wall behind him. He'd been there a day, had a chance to kiss Yumi, chickened out, and now she was leaving. Joy.

"Ulrich… go." His blonde-haired, slow-thinking companion hissed to him, pulling on his arm. His now slow friend's brain was now working to it's full extent- which, sadly, was a normal person's average thought length, if that makes sense.

"To the bathroom?" the brunette furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "I just went…"

"NO, you idiot!" Odd rolled his eyes, as if it were the obvious. "On the airplane!"

"… Why?"

"Do I really have to give you an answer?" Odd replied, smart-wittedly. This would probably be the only time he would actually think. In a few minutes, he'd go back to thinking Buffalo wings were actually the wings of a buffalo.

"Why don't you go, if you want me to go so bad?' Ulrich questioned, crossing his arms.

"Because, I'm not obsessed and in love with Yumi," Odd answered, rolling his eyes. "I like the girl who may possibly be gay."

"Huh?"

Odd sighed. "Forget it. Just go, before Yumi leaves, and you go into a state of depression for the rest of your life."

"… B-b-but…"

"For once, can't you take a risk in something else other than you know, what we used to do in Lyoko, jumping off walls, trying to not get blasted, trying not get eaten alive by freaking rats. Then, you're not as scared as you are now. See that ramp?" Odd pointed in the direction of the ramp that connected the ground with the airplane entrance. "It's only a few feet away. And you're scared of stepping on it and going inside? What kind of chicken are you?"

"A scared one."

"… I will never understand you."

"Ditto."

"Do you really, really want to wait for her to come back from Japan? It'll take like, three years. You'll have to wait, and wonder what's happening to her for three years, just like a few days ago." Odd was really persuasive when he wanted to be.

"I hate you, Odd."

"Hehe, I know!" Odd replied, giddily.

"You know what? I'm going."

"YES! Go play hide-and-seek for the next 16 hours, and call me when you get there." Odd waved him away.

Ulrich looked hesitantly at the sleek white plane, and took a few small baby steps toward the plane. Then tip-toeing to the open door of the plane, he peeked to the left and right. He saw Yumi talking to her manager, Sasha, and then heading to the right. Sasha headed to the left, into the airplane cockpit to talk with the pilot. The door automatically closed behind her.

Ulrich strained his neck to the right to see where Yumi was going.

The bathroom. Perfect.

Ulrich looked back to Odd, and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Odd returned the gesture, grinning from ear-to-ear. He began doing an idiotic break-dance song that he made up three years ago. He looked like another addition of The Retards.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and quickly scanned for a hiding place. He didn't have much time before Yumi came out. His eyes landed on the bottom of the seat.

He lowered himself to the ground, and crawled like a spider underneath the chair. He found a few cobwebs, and lots of dust. He came out, trying not to cough and sneeze. Besides, if someone sat there, he'd be squashed. He heard toilet paper ripping.

Ohmigod.

He quickly opened one of the three luggage storage closets. Two were stuffed with bags, the third one was empty except for one medium-sized bag. He climbed up one of the red, plushy seats and squished into the rather large storage. He closed the storage door, but left about a centimeter open so he could peek out.

As if on cue, the toilet flushed, the sink turned on, and in a few seconds, the door opened with Yumi stepping out. She looked around with a raised eyebrow. "I swear I thought I heard something moving…"

She shrugged it off, and plopped onto a row of red plushy seats, right under the storage closets, where Ulrich had a perfect view of her. He propped his head on his arm and stared at her gorgeous face and perfect body. It was all too unnatural. It really was, no one could be so perfect.

"Ah-ahhh…" Ulrich looked around the closet wildly, on the verge of sneezing. Must be the dust. No one ever bothers cleaning up luggage storages.

He quickly pressed his fingers on both sides of his nose, trying to hold it in. Yumi couldn't discover him. He'd be dead.

The urge to sneeze stopped. Ulrich let out an inaudible "phew".

"CHOO!" He sneezed, his eyes widening right afterwards.

"What?" Yumi gasped and stood up, bewildered. Her eyes landed on the luggage closet where the noise had come from. She instinctively flung open the door to come face to face with Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" she gaped.

"Oops." He gave her an adorable sheepish smile.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you're here!" Yumi squealed, as she climbed onto the red plush seats. She enclosed her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. She barely noticed how daring she suddenly became, or how befuddled and astonished he looked.

He was about to kiss back when she pulled away. It was a 2-second kiss, but the feeling was amazing, but fled almost instantly when Yumi took her lips away from Ulrich's.

"Oh my god," Yumi repeated, as she stepped off the seats. "I am, so, so sorry. I truly am."

"What for?" Ulrich questioned, getting himself out of the tight closet.

"For kissing you." Yumi looked away on the ground.

"Why? I enjoyed it for the two seconds it lasted." Ulrich took Yumi's clasped hands and placed them in hers as he leaned forward. Yumi's eyes widened as his lukewarm lips made contact with hers. She had never before made-out for real. The other times were just for modeling and acting.

She kissed him back, freeing her hands from his, and placing them around his neck. They stood there making out for a while, as an unsuspected manager watched from a window in the cockpit.

"Hm, I knew they had the hots for each other." Sasha muttered, crossing her arms and grinning slightly.

"Wha-? I read in a magazine Yumi had no boyfriend," the pilot answered, his eyes stuck on the sky ahead.

"She doesn't," Sasha replied, "But now she does."

"It's good they're not in public. This would make the People magazine or something."

"Of course it would. But this is a real make-out session. If I weren't Yumi's manager, I would have already taken 10 pictures and sent them to a few hundred magazines."

Meanwhile, the two had pulled apart, flushed and humiliated.

"To tell you the truth," Yumi started, as she sank into a seat, her eyes locked on the floor of the airplane. Ulrich plopped down next to her, waiting patiently. "I've… been wishing for that for three years now."

Ulrich stayed silent, staring at her eyes and tried to see if she was lying or not. Her gleaming eyes showed compassion and truth. He stared at her for so long, Yumi was becoming afraid he didn't return those affections. "Truth is," he admitted, smiling. "I did too."

His smile faltered as he thought of the past. "That stupid William kid was the guy I hated."

"Oh, he was okay." Yumi shrugged. "We kissed once."

"WHAT?" Ulrich shouted, his eyes becoming wide, and jealousy brimming in his heart. "I waited three years for this, and you had already kissed another guy!" he shut his eyes and banged his head against the seat.

"He forced it though," Yumi argued. "I never really liked him. I loved you."

Ulrich did a double-take. "Loved?"

Yumi closed her eyes in distress and rested her head in her hands. "Maybe."

"I-I…" Ulrich shut himself up, and finally managed to utter, "Wow."

"Yeah. It was hard to admit at first, but I finally just admitted it to myself. I liked you a lot."

"You are amazing."

Yumi let out a giggle, as she raised her head from her hands. "Don't get corny on me. I've had to endure that too many times." She laughed as she placed her hand on her heart dramatically and raised an arm in the air, "My love for you burns like a thousand Suns. It is as deep as the wondrous blue ocean waters. I love you more than love and life itself!" she laughed hysterically. "Please! Come on, as romantic as it is, I can't stand such corniness."

Ulrich laughed nervously. Yumi's laughter died down, as she sighed. "I'm all worn out. You better hide before Sasha comes out."

On cue, Sasha walked out, and pretended to be shocked. "My, my, what do we have here?"

"Uh-um!" Yumi quickly hid Ulrich as she rushed in front of him. "What are you talking about, Sasha?" she asked innocently.

"… You're missing a spot." Sasha pointed out, pointing at his head.

"Um!" Yumi stuttered, as she went on her tippy-toes to hide Ulrich's head. Ulrich inhaled her sweet, flowery scent and died. Hah-hah, don't we all wish.

"Yumi, stop acting stupid and get off the sweaty boy." Sasha rolled her eyes, getting sarcastic and practical. She had mood swings often. "Look, I'll go back into the cockpit, and you two lovebirds can go back to your 3-year worth of making out. You have a lot of work to do."

"Teenagers…" she muttered as she walked back into the cockpit.

Yumi and Ulrich stared after her, open-mouthed. Then turned to each other, with eyes still as wide as plates.

"I-I think I'm going to go back and hide now…" Ulrich muttered.

Yumi, still shocked, nodded quietly and replied, "You go do that."

**---**

******Kristen**

I arrived home late that night, as I've just been hanging out with the others at Yumi's mansion.

We had fun in Yumi's basement, A.K.A., the game arcade. Skye challenged me at the Ping Pong table and beat me at least ten times. Odd and Ashley stuffed food down their mouths at 500+ cph (chips per hour). I had asked Odd where Ulrich was, but he said Ulrich had sneaked into Yumi's jet. I wonder what he's going to do to her. Whatever, I'm sure Yumi wouldn't mind. She's insane about him anyway.

My mom greeted me as soon as I walked through the door of my house with a blustering, "Why are you home so late?" Typical parental question.

"I was hanging out with my friends, Mom." I answered. "Yumi went to Japan."

"Why?"

"To visit family and to put on a play in China or something, I don't know."

"What were you doing there?"

"Playing games down in her basement."

She gave me a suspicious look. "Anything else?"

"No."

She wasn't satisfied with my answer. She decided not to pester me for more information. She was always thinking that I was killed by a drunk driver, or gotten drunk myself, or taking pot or… yeah, you get the idea.

"Where's Justin?" I questioned, referring to my brother. I yawned, and stretched. Today had been an eventful day. Odd hallucinated, and thought that chips were confetti, so he threw the entire bag in the air. It was delicious, but we had spent the next hour on their hands and knees. Ashley didn't mind though, she jumped all over Odd whenever she got the chance. I don't think he minded either.

It looked… strange, to say the least.

"I think he's upstairs…" she replied, shrugging. "His entire life is on the computer. Oh! And I have wonderful news for you!"

"Mm-hmm?" I muttered, twirling around in circles dizzily.

"We're going to Hong Kong on Sunday!"

I stopped short of my circles. "Whoaaa, seriously!"

"Your cousin's getting married. Regina, I think."

"Oh, okay. I can't wait!" I grinned inwardly. "But that's in two days, right?"

"Better start packing." She shrugged.

As I took the stairs two at a time, I wondered what it'd be like to see my family again. It'd been six years since I had last see their friendly faces. I hadn't kept in contact with Chole either, so it would be a good time to catch up with each other.

As soon as I opened the door, I ran for my pillow, buried my face in it, and screamed.

No more stuffy, boring America for me.

---

**A/N: Whoo hoooooooo. At last, a small make out session thingie. There'll be more in the future. Since this really wasn't all that romantic, I decided not to add too much descriptions. I don't think it's all that important to you right now, you thrive on the story line, not the descriptions at the moment, yes?**

**Anyway, this will be the last chapter of FAFDM. I will be starting the sequel, The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous in a week or so. Spring break is yet to come. (two more weeks... afgh.)**

**Get ready for: Romance. Fluff. Funny moments. Insane moments. So-weird-you-can't-laugh moments. And all that other really stupid things that you like.**

**So, look for it! Thank you for all your reviews and support for FAFDM!**

**--jENN**


End file.
